


today, tomorrow and forever.

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Because I can, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Mpreg, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Riding, Texting, Top Louis, Unprotected Sex, a lot of fluffy fluffy fluff, boys being dumb, i guess i should add, mentions of anxiety and panic attacks, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 62,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: the one where Harry's a freelance electrician, Louis' a photographer for a famous magazine, Niall's a hooligan who thinks he can teach, Liam has way too much paperwork, and Zayn eventually ties their knot. It's all a bit barmy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Friday, 26 September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarrieStylinsonAdoptedChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieStylinsonAdoptedChild/gifts).



> AND HERE WE ARE!!! I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS. HERE IT IS BABY, THE PREGNANT HARRY FIC I PROMISED BACK I 2019. Oh and I promise the texting wont last long. It's an unfortunate but rather consequential part of the story. :) Also, idfk whyyy but, like, the word virgin/virginity... comes up quite a bit in here??? idk. i just, use it alot so :(  
> Now, I may have gone overboard with the cravings but it's all just fun so there's no harm lol  
> and like i mentioned in the tags, minor character death. it's not graphic, it's not one of the boys, and it's not painful. everybody deals with grief differently, of course, okay>? STAY SAFE.  
> i mentioned violence and non-con because it's mentioned and at one point louis beats someone up-??? ENJOY.  
> ILL POST THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SOON OMG AND I HAVENT EDITED IT SO HERE'S ME HOPING I HAVEMT MISSPELLED THE WORD CHEEKS :)  
> OH AND HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY HARRY EDWARD STYLES

**Friday, 26 September.**

Harry spills his cuppa. And like, _fuck._ He just made it five minutes ago. Harry curses as he hops to the kitchen, wiping at the wet stain on his jeans and shaking his fingers dripping with warm tea. Harry puts the kettle back on and rushes to his room to change his trousers, eyeing his dinky drawers with brisk eyes. He settles on a pair of trackies, black and loose-fitting. As Harry's pulling the material up his left leg, his mobile starts screeching something akin to bloody murder, and he curses some more, wobbles into the wall and then manages to kick himself through the door without braining himself on his desk. Just as Harry reaches his phone, it shuts up, and Harry moans another profanity.

missed video call from **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** at 6:22 pm.

Harry's no idea who that is, so he stares at his mobile for another solid minute in contemplation and then decides to text back.

 **@Harold_Styless:** Hey, sorry i missed ur call?

It takes about fifteen seconds for a reply to come through,

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** lol, yeah. sorry. it was a dare?

 **@Harold_Styless:** oh

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** i had to call a random fit boy and have a 3 min convo with him. lucky u didnt pickk up.

 **@Harold_Styless:** oh. who dared you?

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** my mate niall ??

 **@Harold_Styless:** you didn't have a three minute convo with me though :)

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** lol dont tell niall !!!!

 **@Harold_Styless:** I don't know him?

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** but u culd if u tried hard enough ;))

 **@Harold_Styless:** omg. are you like 14 or what?

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** nooo, im 26 :(

 **@Harold_Styless:** rubbish

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** isn't!! im 26, nialls 25.

 **@Harold_Styless:** well, okay then. Im 22 :)

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** oh so ur a bby :^

 **@Harold_Styless:** says the one doing dares with his mate

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** excuse me!!! these are adult dares! how dare u say differently :(

 **@Harold_Styless:** awh :(

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** and anyway, were rly bored. our mate liam is taking 4 ever to get here,

 **@Harold_Styless:** maybe there's traffic?

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** he lives 2 flats away

 **@Harold_Styless:** oh haha. well maybe he's pooping

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** wtf, y birng up poop of all things omg haahhaaahhaaha

 **@Harold_Styless:** whaattt it's natural

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** well, i know that !!

 **@Harold_Styless:** so, you see where I come from then. :)

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** (...is typing...)

Harry's smiling to himself, watching the text bubble hover, kettle fully forgotten on the stove. "Harry!" There's an urgent knock on the door and Harry stumbles toward it, phone clutched in his hand. "I need some loo paper, do you have an extra roll?!" Liam croaks, his hair wild. Harry bursts out laughing and hurries back inside, giving Liam a toilet roll. "Thanks, man. See you," And then Liam's gone out the door. Harry watches him rush to his flat a bit down the hall, eyes wide.

**@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** oh jesus, okay XD

 **@Harold_Styless:** my neighbour/mate just ran

into my flat to ask for loo paper

 **@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** oh lol did u give it ??

 **@Harold_Styless:** yes. oh and his name's also Liam. maybe all Liam's have a pooping problem :)

 **@Louiss_Tomlin_91:** hahaaha his names liam ??

 **@Harold_Styless:** yeah lol

 **@Louiss_Tomlin_91:** weird. also niall saw me texting u and said i have to call coz its unfair that he had to do his dare and i misd out on mine :(

 **@Harold_Styless:** are you sure you aren't 14

 **@Louiss_Tomlin_91:** :(

 **@Harold_Styless:** haha im kidding. go ahead :)

A second later, Harry's phone starts to ring again. He ruffles his hair quickly (for, like, _no_ reason,) and then answers, holding the phone so his face isn't in view, only the top of his curls. On the screen, there's a fit, fierce looking lad with deep blue eyes, and _fuck_ , "Hey," He says, smiles slowly. "Hello, sir," Harry says back, all gooey brains and stupid, _stupid_ words, but before either of them can say anything else, a blonde man pops out behind the chair. "Is that Harold?" He speaks with a thick accent, one that Harry associates with warm tea and Gaelic aunts, ginger biscuits and blue skies. Maybe because his eyes are also as blue as the sky. "It's Harry, actually. My mate did up this profile for me ages ago," they both chuckle and Harry swoons, cheeks red.

"Well, Harry, I'm Louis and _this_ is Niall." He whacks Niall in the head and Harry laughs, waves a little and moves his face into view. "I can't believe I'm older than you," Louis says, eyes cheeky as he grins. "You _text_ with such maturity," and Harry laughs again, blushing a bit as he rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you text like a _fourteen_ year old," Harry shoots back, voice soft. Louis grins wider, this bright, wonderful thing, and then Niall pops up again and says, "So, about that mate of yours that begged for loo paper," and his laugh is boisterous and loud, something Harry's almost sure he's heard before, maybe in the middle of the night while he's trying to sleep and his neighbours hurry past, loud and uncaring. "Yeah," Harry says, putting it out of his mind. "He was supposed to meet with someone tonight so I didn't want to make him run to the shops,"

Niall nods like he understands and then shoves Louis over so that he can grab his phone and talk to Harry. Harry watches as they struggle for a moment and then sit up so they're _both_ in the frame, and he guffaws. Because really. They must be children.

"Y'know, _I_ had to call a random bird, right, and she threatened to call the police," he waves his own mobile around like a prop and his eyes flash, causing a bark of laughter from Louis. "Well Niall, you _are_ a fucking pervert, so no wonder she threatened to call the cops," he murmurs, eyeing Harry, and Niall guffaws again. Harry has a weird, frantic thought that he can hear it outside of the phone, too, like he's outside Harry's door or something. Harry tunes back in and focuses on what they're saying, decides to ask, "Why didn't both of you call a random girl?" and Niall giggles into Louis' neck and watches Harry carefully. "Oh," Louis breathes simply, like he _forgot_ there was a difference. "I'm gay. Niall's not," And Harry knows that now Louis' watching him for a reaction, like Harry would _have_ a reaction, but he just nods and glances over Louis' shoulder to the background. Niall opens his mouth like he's about to sing, but a knock on their door makes him stop and turn around, walk over to the door that's out of view. Louis asks a question quietly but Harry's distracted, curious as to who's at the door, who Niall's talking to, so he doesn't hear him.

"Hey, Tommo," someone calls, and Harry frowns, peering closer because that sounds like _Liam,_ Harry's Liam, like-

Louis calls something back and then shuffles a bit, pulls someone closer to show him the mobile like he's proud, and it _is_ Liam, eyes wide and brown and lovely like they always are, "This is Harry," Louis says before either Liam or Harry can say something, and then he carries on telling Liam the story of how they met, but Harry grins and says, "Hey, Li," And Liam murmurs his hello and Louis' looking between them like he's mighty confused, eyes wide. "Wait, do you lads _know_ each other?" Niall says, appearing back behind Louis. Liam laughs along with Harry, glances between them. "Yes. Liam's my neighbour that needed loo paper," Harry giggles, covering his mouth and watching as Niall guffaws and smacks Liam's back, twitching with laughter. "Harry, you prick, you told them I needed loo paper?!" Liam snaps, all uptight. "I'd no idea you all knew each other," Harry defends, amused and slightly delighted, actually. Louis' laughing riotously loud, face red and lovely and hands flailing like he's falling. He manages to calm down and then peers at Harry, asks through the laughter of Niall and Liam, "Why don't you join us, then, Harry, since we're all chummed up and all?" Harry clears his throat and flushes down to his chest, "Oh, No, I-" Before he can finish, Louis interrupts. "Okay," He says, hangs up the phone. Harry stares at the now-dark screen in his hands and frowns, heart racing because _what?_ He drops his phone onto the counter and looks around, confused and slightly disoriented, cheeks warm. He notices the kettle and decides to continue with his tea that he's left forgotten for the last half-hour.

Harry's just settled at the table, warm, fresh cuppa in his hand, _Candy crush_ loading on his phone, when there's a thunderous bashing against the door. He stands, stunned, slightly worried and a little annoyed, and then he pulls the door open and frowns at what he sees. Two sets of blue eyes, one set of brown ones, three lads standing with evil, manifesting grins.

"Harry!" They all cry at once, reaching out to grab at Harry, pull him out of his flat and drag him down the corridor. Harry hears his door slam shut and then footsteps as they all carry him. Harry struggles, thrashing and laughing because he's confused and shouts, "What, what are you _doing_?!" Harry manages to free his arm from Liam's hold, ends up hitting his head on the floor as they all wobble with him further down the corridor, past Liam's flat and tow others, and then into a door of a flat Harry's never seen. He doesn't venture further than Liam's flat, besides his own. Harry falls onto the floor with an _oof,_ eyes wide, muttering profanity. His trousers are round his thighs, sagging and low because of the struggle, _embarrassing_. "What the fuck?" Harry hisses, clamouring up, glaring round at Liam. He's in a blue onesie, which, is really strange. Harry frowns at Niall, who snickers and goes redder, and then Harry's gaze lands on Louis, dressed in similar trackies to Harry with a huge, sunny smile on his face.

"C'mon, lad. It's Friday, you need to live a little," Louis offers, eyebrows dancing. Harry feels breathless, mutters, "I _was_ living," with a pout. Liam laughs loudly and rolls his eyes, voice tight as he says, "Candy Crush isn't living, Harry!" in his big brother voice, cheeks pink. He's _obviously_ still offended that Harry told everyone he came asking for loo paper, but _honestly_. Niall shoves a lager can into Harry's hand soundly, offers him a bowl filled with crisps and then plonks himself onto the couch. Harry follows suit, eyes wide as he settles on the floor and watches Louis and Liam fiddle with a pile of books near the telly. When they finally find what they were looking for, music starts coming from the speakers and Louis howls in victory, or something, eyes bright.

Harry's in the middle of his second beer when Louis' voice changes to something more shrill than what he knows, looks up quickly to listen. "I can't believe we've lived three flats apart and we've not met up till now! I've been here a year," He looks at Harry expectantly, cheeks pink from the heat, or the alcohol, maybe. "I know!" Harry says back, sitting up a bit to look at Louis better. "I've only been here eleven months, like. But _still_ -" And Louis' in hysterics, laugh light and wheezy, like a summer breeze. Harry grins like he's chuffed with himself and watches Louis with glazed, starry-eyes. "Harry just doesn't get out much," Liam interjects, and Harry _fumes_ , feels like sending his shoe across the table to hit Liam in the mouth. "Well, _Liam._ I've known _you_ for seven _months_ and you've never brought up the fact that you have a mate that lives _right down the hall!"_ Louis purrs, leaning closer like he's trying to be intimidating. Liam flounders a bit, cheeks going pink. "Well, Harry doesn't like socialising," Liam excuses, pouting, and Harry rolls his eyes. Louis says something but a loud bang against the door cuts him off, and he gets up and opens the door quickly, all smiles and happy breathes which, for some reason, makes Harry positively _jealous._ "Why're you lads being so fucking loud?" says whoever's at the door, and Harry quirks, eyes sharp. Then a tall man walks in, hair dark and luscious, eyes wet and big and beautiful, and Harry _knows_ him, has seen him before, in the stairwell and outside the front. "Hi Zayn!" Niall calls, and Harry suddenly remembers who, where and what. Louis slams the door shut behind Zayn and comes rumbling back, plonks back down. "Hi," Zayn says, eyes sweeping over Harry and Niall at once, landing on Liam, and then Harry looks at Louis, who's stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth, and Harry grins.

Niall starts blabbering about the bird he had to ring earlier, and Zayn moans about their childishness, and Harry guffaws and drinks more beer, watches as everyone else drinks more, too, and it's nice and warm and blurry.

There's a lull in conversation and the music plays softly in the background while everyone nurses their beer, and then, "Lets play truth of dare," Niall shrieks excitedly, scooting closer to the coffee table in the middle of the room. "I thought you lads were trying to argue the accusation of being fourteen year old girls," Harry mutters, amused, and Louis laughs, moving closer to Harry. "Well, does anyone have a better idea?" Niall snaps, making Zayn chuckle lowly. In the next second, Zayn's got Niall's can of lager hidden behind the couch, eyes filled with mischief. "I'll go first," Louis interrupts, eyeing everyone secretly like he's knows something they don't. "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zayn says lazily, like he's got something better to do. Louis grins, "I dare you to suck Liam off," And he's shrieking with laughter, rolling about and bumping into Harry while Niall catches on and starts howling, too. Liam splutters and chokes on his beer, eyes wide. "Oh, fuck, I'm having you on," Louis wheezes, wiping at invisible tears in the corners of his eyes. "Just, like, call Suzie and say hi, or something," Harry looks around in slightly amused confusion, eyes Zayn, who's watching Liam solemnly, Niall who's still laughing, and Louis, who's shifting around to get comfortable. "Who's that?" Harry asks, because he's confused and literally the only one who has no idea what's going on. "My ex," Zayn sighs, getting his mobile out.

"Hey, Suzie. Sorry to bother, but I just wanted to say hi, i guess. Alright?" Zayn says, eyes closed, and then he hangs up and glances at Liam before frowning at Louis. "Went to voicemail. Happy now?" And Niall's still laughing, lying across the floor like spilled milk, limbs flailing. Harry's not sure _what's_ so funny, but. "Louis, truth or dare?" Zayn says, heat behind his words, eyes narrowed. "Dare," Louis hums, patting his own thigh softly, smiling. Before they continue, Niall squawks in protest because he can't find his beer. Zayn gives it back to him with a sneer and shifts his attention back at Louis. "I dare you to grow up," Zayn rolls his eyes, and Harry freezes, glancing between the two, suddenly feeling warm, heart racing. Harry hates conflict, like. He eyes Liam, who's looking down in a solemn sort of way, and then Louis barks, "If it means M'anything like you, then never!" and Zayn laughs and so does Louis and Niall and Harry sighs in part relief part frustration because, like.,

"Okay, Liam? Truth or dare!" Niall, laughing fabulously, on his fifth beer, maybe. Liam says _truth_ and shifts, unzipping his onesie slightly. "You fancy Zayn. True or false?" and like, Harry's pretty sure that's _not how it goes,_ but he doesn't say anything and glances around. Liam's staring at Niall like he's some kind of alien, eyes wide, and Zayn's staring at Liam in the same way, perked up and everything. Liam grins. And, yeah, Harry smiles to himself. Liam likes Zayn. Liam looks at the floor and sighs, just shrugs his shoulders and mutters a soft, _yeah,_ voice soft. Zayn grins and Liam doesn't see it, but Harry does, and he tucks that little piece of information into his pocket for later, when he needs something from Liam, maybe. "Sweet," Louis says, and he sounds genuinely amused, but also like he'd really much appreciate the game moving on. "Truth or dare, Harry?" Liam looks sort of shiny and new, like he's just woken up or something, and Harry feels a pang of worry in his gut for a second before he decides, "Truth?"

"How many times have you had sex?" Liam asks, voice tight and clipped like he's blaming _Harry_ for what's just happened.

Harry stares at him, feels his ears get red and his eyes get wet and then sighs, snaps, "You know what, fuck you, Liam! You know I'm still a _virgin_ , so why bring it _up_ ?" he's breathing heavy, feels like he could _strangle_ Liam, but just stares at him, hurt and sad and embarrassed, mostly. Liam's gone really red again, looks remorseful and sorry, and he says as much, but Harry just glares. Nobody's _judging_ Harry, he knows that much, but Liam's still an absolute _prick_ for bringing it up, especially when he _knows_ Harry's past, when he _knows._ Harry wishes desperately that he were home, in his bed, warm and _safe._ Louis seems to decide that Harry's answer was sufficient and tells Niall to go, voice soft. They go around for a bit, and Harry and Liam are both uncharacteristically quiet but nobody says anything. When Niall asks Louis truth or dare and Louis picks dare again, Harry tunes in again properly and sits up, watches the flash in Niall's eyes and the flush on his cheeks. "Louis, I dare you to snog Harry, then." and it's quiet after, minds whirring, breath tense. Harry's _confused_ , actually, frowns at Liam and then at Niall, looks over at Louis, who's been pressed into his side for most of the evening. Louis' looking at Niall rather than Harry, face passive. The others chortle nervously and then Louis cracks a grin, turns to Harry and quirks his eyebrow. "Ready?" And Harry's silent, frozen in the heat of his stare, breath almost painful. Louis' eyes are red, hair mussed, and his breath smells like the cheap lager they're drinking. Harry stares at him, heart racing, wondering if this is real, or what. In the background, Harry can hear talking, and he tunes it out to focus on Louis, his breathing and the stum of his own heart in his ears. Louis pitches forward and in that split second, Harry finds himself thinking that Louis' eyes are like the galaxy, like the sea, wide and deep and vast, and that he'd very much like to drown in that vastness. And then Louis' kissing him, lips soft and wet and gentle, causing goosebumps to skitter across Harry's skin, eyes shut and breath stuck in his throat. Louis pulls back for a second, eyes open and boring into Harry's and then he leans back in, presses his lips to Harry's with more force, like a secret he's about to tell Harry with the press of his lips, but Harry lurches backward, gasps softly, eyes wide and hand outstretched like he'd stop Louis if he came any closer. Louis stares at Harry, eyes hard, not in anger, not in frustration, but somewhere between confusion and hurt. "I-I need the loo," Harry stutters, struggling up onto his feet to rush to Louis' bathroom.

Louis stares at the vacant spot Harry just ran from, heart beating loud. Zayn, Niall and Liam are all quiet, watching Louis with curious eyes, holding back their laughter. "Well, I mean. Of course he wouldn't kiss you," Liam grunts, voice high. "He's got higher standards," And then all three of them burst into riotous, hysterical laughter. Louis grits his teeth and glares at them, mostly offended but also curios about Harry. "I bet he wouldn't even sleep with you if he was super, super fucking pissed," Niall grunts, slapping his knee. "Okay, okay, step off it now, yeah?" Louis snaps, sipping his beer. The others bicker for a moment and then Niall turns to Louis, eyes wide. "Louis?" He says, and Louis tries to focus on him, but they're all terribly sloshed by now and Louis has a sizzling, fierce dislike for Niall in this moment. Also, in general, Niall and Zayn are both arseholes when they're drunk. Louis glares at them slowly, eyebrows raised. "I dare you to, like, fuck him. Take his _virginity_ or whatever," Zayn sneers, head lolling as he downs more beer, and Louis knows he's kidding, knows that Zayn's just an absolute twat when he's drunk. "Oh, yeah, great. Well i dare you lads to get the fuck out, then." Louis stands up, wobbles a bit sideways scowls at them. "Go on, out you get," Louis hisses, kicking at a pile of empty lager cans. Zayn rolls his eyes and mutters something, climbing onto his feet wobbly and making his way to the door. Niall pulls himself up and has to do it twice more before he manages to stick the landing, and _stay up,_ and he's gone through the door after Zayn. Liam isn't even half as drunk as any of them, so he gets up easily enough. trips just a bit over a cushion, turns to Louis. "Like," He starts, stares at Louis. "He's fragile," and Louis nods and closes the door behind Liam, leans against it for a moment. Out in the corridor, Niall ambles drunkenly to his flat further along, bumps into the door with a grunt. Zayn watches from his spot next to his own door across from Louis', hiccups when Niall's closed his door and then looks back to Liam with a drunk grin, eyes bright. "I fancy you too, you know,"

Back in Louis' flat, he bangs his head against the door several times and then turns to walk briskly to the loo. His heart races as he knocks, listening closely for any movement on the other side. "Harry, love? Alright?" he calls, voice soft and sincere. Harry's holding his breath, back against the door where he can feel Louis knock again. He wants to scream, a bit, but he also wants to open the door and kiss Louis again, show himself. Which, like, _no,_ because Harry wants to kiss Louis for real and Louis only kissed him for a dare. "Harry? M'sorry," Louis sighs, right up against the door now, voice slow and syrupy from the beer. Louis waits another second before he turns to leave, but the door clicks open and he looks back, eyes wide. Harry's there, tall, skinny, vulnerable and lovely, and Louis almost loses his shit. "A-alright?" He repeats, and Harry nods shyly, looks at his hands, cheeks red and eyes wet. He looks up again in confusion and frowns at the empty lounge, silent and bare of Liam, Zayn and Niall. "I kicked them all out," Louis explains, sounding almost sheepish. "They're twats." he smiles sweetly and Harry feels a tug so deep in his gut he's left momentarily speechless, hot and perspiration-sticky. "They are," He agrees once he's able to breathe again, walks past to sit down on Louis' couch. Louis deposits himself down next to Harry, chewing his lip, and Harry's got goosebumps all over again, heart racing. He takes a shallow breath and says, "Was about time they left anyway, it's almost twelve," And Harry bites his lip, feels like he should go, too. "Right, yeah, Sorry, I should get going too-" Louis shakes his head and frowns, touches Harry's arm. "No, _no_ . Don't go," Harry pauses, wets his lips and peers at Louis, decides to settle back onto the couch and smiles. "I don't mean to... pry," Louis starts, swallows his breath and continues. "But, why didn't you let me kiss you?" and, _that's wrong,_ Harry thinks, frowning, because Louis _did_ kiss him, quick and wet and _because of a dare,_ and Harry says as much, staring at his hands, cheeks hot. "And, like," Harry adds on softly, embarrassed. "I didn't want to, like, in front of all of them." For a moment Harry thinks he's offended Louis, judging by the look on his face, so he adds, "But also I really wanted to, just not in front of an audience, Y'know ? And i felt _bad_ because it was a dare and i didn't know if you really wanted to or not, like," Louis' face softens and he smiles gently, heart racing. "Awh, Harry. If I didn't want to kiss you then I wouldn't have, " Louis sighs softly, shifting. "And like, I get it." He adds, "They're pricks, of course you wouldn't want to kiss Prince Charming in front of them," and Harry giggles, fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Louis has a sudden, urgent flash of pulling Harry onto his lap and sticking his fingers in his mouth, but shakes his head and shifts. Harry stares at Louis' legs and doesn't breathe, doesn't move. He listens to Louis' breathing and almost jolts forward, wanting desperately to _touch._ "Harry?" Louis' voice is husky and light, barely above a whisper. Harry hums his reply and squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed. "Can I kiss you now?" Louis asks, and Harry thinks maybe he's heard him wrong, maybe he's gone deaf, maybe he's lost his mind, so he looks up and stares at Louis, his dark eyes and his lips pursed. Harry's got horrible, twitchy butterflies in his belly, heart positively _racing_ in his chest, so he nods once and blinks at Louis.

Louis' grin looks maybe feral, wide and daunting and so, so lovely, and he moves forward to cup Harry's cheek, pull him slightly closer. Harry's shaking, watches as Louis gets closer, closes his eyes just as Louis does, and then their lips are pressed together and Harry's soaking it in, the softness and wetness of Louis' lips against his own, slick and terrible, and then Louis licks into the heat of Harry's mouth and he dissolves, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Louis' hair and lets Louis lick into his mouth, swallows the taste of cheap lager and warm breath and Louis' _spit_ _,_ of his tongue. It's like a touch, like being fed after _starving,_ touched after being in solitude for _years,_ like nothing Harry's had before, lips aching from the pressure as he presses further into Louis, feels like he's getting lost, like he's throwing himself head first into the deepest water without a worry in the world.

Louis pulls away and stares at Harry fondly, like he's got a secret to spill, and Harry relaxes into him, rests against Louis' chest silently. Harry feels sort of embarrassed now, cheeks burning, but when Louis burrows into his neck and sniffs, Harry giggles and twists away, looks into Louis' eyes to see honesty and care there. "So pretty," Louis murmurs, thumbing over Harry's cheekbone, voice soft as his stare and touch combine. He tucks a curl behind Harry's ear and bites his lip, eyebrows knit. He leans in again, going back for some more kisses, and they're just about to touch again when there's a muffled shout from outside, a few deep exclaims and then riotous laughter. Harry jumps and pulls away, heart hammering. He gets scared easily, and Louis seems to understand, because he reaches over and grabs Harry's hand, eyes bright. "C'mon, you're fine." He assures, and Harry stands after him, follows as Louis walks toward the door. Outside, there's an odd array of happenings. Firstly, Liam and Zayn lay on the floor, wrapped in each other and almost half-naked, practically shagging. And there's a neighbour staring at them like she's seen it all before, hair up in a towel, fag between her lips. If Harry remembers correctly, she's Danielle from number 237. They all watch as Liam and Zayn fumble apart, cheeks red. Liam's onesie hangs around his hips, bare chest on display, and Zayn's actually lost his shirt, too. "Oh," Harry murmurs, eyes wide and amused. "Oh, my god!" he giggles into Louis' shoulder, shaking with the force. Liam zips his onesie back up and looks to Harry for help, maybe. Danielle scowls, fixes her gown and says, "It's one in the morning, I hear some freaky sounds coming from the corridor and open my door to see if someone's _hurt,_ instead I find two young men humping each other on the floor. Drunk, too." Her voice is stern but amused and she glances at Harry and Louis once before going back into her flat. "Sorry," Liam mutters, too late and too fake, because he's not sorry at all. Harry stifles a giggle and Liam looks at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking. "Shut up," He growls, and Harry bursts out laughing, rushing closer to help Liam up. He stands sheepishly against the wall and avoids Zayn's eyes. But like, Zayn's hardly bothered, still sat right in the middle of the floor, hair mussed. "Could you lads not just have taken literally _four_ steps that way, into Zayn's flat?" Louis asks, voice light, and Zayn laughs. " _No,_ " Likes it's obvious. Louis' only got eyes for Harry though, watching as he fixes Liam's onesie, shy under Louis' gaze. Zayn stands, seemingly much more sober than he was minutes ago, and peers through squinted eyes at Louis, and _shit,_ he knows that look. "You done it yet, then?" He asks, voice too loud and obnoxious to not be on purpose, and Louis might want to shove him off a building. "Done what?" Harry asks, innocent and lovely and soft from where he's standing next to Liam. "Shagged _you_ ," Zayn mutters, unaware and stupid and fucking _rude._ Louis squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for the ground to swallow him whole. "Zayn, what the fuck?" Liam's voice is sharp, and Zayn gawps at him. "Wha- Liam?" Liam shakes his head and marches to his flat a few feet away, slamming the door shut. Louis looks at Harry, and he's looking back. "Well, shit." Zayn snaps, chasing after Liam through the door, leaving Harry and Louis alone. Harry swallows and look at Louis, eyes wet and _hurt._ "What," Harry sniffs, and he sounds wary, sad. "No, Like," Louis rushes, stepping closer. "Zayn said something _fucked_ up earlier, s'not important, please, he's a twat when he's drunk," Harry's eyes look watery now, and he shrugs, says, "Well, goodnight, see you around," voice tight because he's hurt and Louis' fucking frustrated with Zayn. "Wait, please come back in Ha-"

"It's fine, Louis. Just- I'll see you around," Harry closes his door before he can say anything else, leans his head against it and listens to the sound of Louis shuffling around softly until it goes. An idiot is what he is, actually, thinking Louis _fancied_ him. A dare is all that he was, and Harry's embarrassed because if he's honest, he'd have let Louis do whatever he wanted to. Harry sighs, shakes his head and finds his way into the kitchen, where his cuppa stands cold and forgotten, mobile asleep in the floor. Harry sits at the table and thinks for a second, feels like he might throw up and decides to go to bed.

Louis stands, looking after Harry for a minute before he sighs and goes inside his own flat. He doesn't bother with doing anything, just climbs straight into bed with a tight throat and wills sleep to come. _Fuck._


	2. Sunday, 28th september

**Sunday, 28 September.**

Saturday and Sunday for Louis are filled with cameras, models, clothes and comments that make his skin boil. Photography is Louis' passion and he's somehow managed to find himself a great job, as Fashion Photographer for _**IT TODAY,** _ a magazine popular all around the fashion industry. On Saturday at 8 am, Louis got a call from Nina, the editor, saying they've a shoot at nine with Hannah Kendal. He got home after 6 pm, and this morning he got a call again, he's got to film a commercial for television, be in by nine And he got home just after six again, tired and hung up on Harry.

**@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91** **:** hey liam hows harry ??

 **@Liam0:** hey, think he's good but not sure. he had a lot of jobs this weekend i think. ask him? he liked u.

Louis grins, skin warming at the thought. He wonders for a minute if Harry's home and then decides that yes, he probably is because it's 10 pm on a Sunday and like Liam said, Harry doesn't like socialising. Probably. Louis pulls a clean shirt on and makes his way quietly down the corridor to Harry's flat, 241. He knocks softly, breath quiet, and waits. He hears shuffling and holds his breath, heart racing, and then Harry pulls the door open, half-naked and pale, hair messy, eyes sleepy, lips pink. His chest is bare, trackies low on his hips, and Louis stares and stares and stares. "Hi?" He says, a small smile on his lips. "Hey," Louis breathes back, still caught up in the soft paleness of Harry's stomach, the swell of his hips. He's got a tattoo, too, this huge beautiful lepidopteran in the centre of his abdomen, these cute little ferns curved along his hipbones. Louis stares and then stares some more and worries about being impolite but realises he doesn't even _care,_ because Harry's driving him _crazy,_ and then Harry stutters and moves back, flushing. "Oh, sorry, I-"

"What for?" Louis interrupts, voice clipped, watching as Harry hides slightly behind the door. "Driving you crazy-?" Harry breathes, looking confused and scared and embarrassed. " _Fuck_ , did i say that out loud?" Louis exclaims, covering his face with his hands and groaning low in his throat. "Let-let me put on a shirt," Harry says, walking away to find one, probably. Louis watches him go shamefully. "No, don't," He murmurs half-heartedly, and Harry turns, eyes wide now instead of sleepy and squint. "But I'm making you uncomfortable?" he breathes, and Louis barks a laugh, a shrill and unexpected thing. "Harry, you're not making me uncomfortable," Harry frowns in confusion, breathing unsteadily. "You- oh, fuck." Louis sighs, stomach bubbling in anticipation and, like, _want_ . "Well? What, then?" Harry asks, licking his lips in what Louis hopes is lust, but probably _isn't_ because what the fuck is even happening? He turns so he's facing Louis fully now and Louis takes a harsh breath in through his nose, eyes racing down Harry's face, over his lips, his nipples, his soft, pale tummy and the swells of his hips- "Louis?" he's snapped out of it, eyes on Harry's face again, chest tight, and then, "You're fucking _fit,_ Harry, turning me on just by _standing there,"_ Harry gasps softly, but not like he' surprised, more like in pleasure, or something, and he flushes down to his chest, eyes wet. "Whot?" he huffs, and he's getting shorter and shorter and Louis thinks _he's_ falling but actually it's just Harry, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "You're, like," Louis flounders, hands flailing because Harry seems to do that to him. "You're fit, Harry." Louis groans softly in embarrassment and bites his lip, watching Harry's eyes flash as he moves. He rests his right arm on the back of the couch and leans back, spreads his thighs slightly and throws his head back, buries his other hand into his hair, and Louis realises with a quick, hot stab in his gut that Harry's _teasing,_ leaning back and _showing himself_ because he knows Louis _wants that,_ and Louis chokes, a bit, stumbles a foot closer with his hand outstretched like he's going to touch, because he really, _really_ wants to. "Harry-?!" Louis moans in duel arousal and confusion, stepping closer and allowing his eyes to roam because he's stupid and self-destructive. "I want- can-?" Harry mewls, standing up to grab Louis' arm and push him onto the couch, straddle him and dig his knees into the back of the couch so he can be _close,_ press as much of himself into Louis as he can.

Louis stares at him and then because he's lost literally all self-control, he grips onto Harry's hips and squeezes, strokes over the swell above the waistband of Harry's trackies and groans, cock hard in his pants. Harry's looking down at Louis through his lashes, cheeks stained dark pink, biting on his lip, and he's panting, breathing heavily as his fingers softly trace over Louis' shoulders, until he leans down a bit to press their foreheads together, and for a searing moment Louis thinks he's going to kiss him. But he just stares at Louis, squint because they're so close, huffing hot, sweet breath into Louis' mouth. "You," Harry huffs, "You have an affect on me, _s'crazy_ . Make me dizzy, want to do things I've never done before . Wild, like I'd do something crazy if you just asked," His voice gets softer and softer as he goes, deeper with arousal, maybe, and Louis' so, so hard against Harry's bum, flexing and bleeding heat, crazy. "Ha-" Harry presses his lips into Louis' before he can finish, presses himself closer and bites on Louis' lip, pulling back a bit just to _see_ what he's doing. Harry moves closer and buries his fingers into Louis' hair, kisses him softly and sighs into him, soft and wet and warm. "This'not another dare, s'it?" Louis shakes his head, tries to tell Harry how sincere he's being with his eyes, and Harry stares for a long moment before Louis cups his chin in his hand and strokes the small of his back gently. "No way," he murmurs, moving forward to press a chaste kiss into the corner of Harry's mouth. He smiles, and then kisses Louis on the mouth, pushes him into the back of the couch and licks into his mouth, like he's desperate, like he's angry. Louis gasps and kisses back, licks Harry's teeth and chews on his lip. Harry mewls brokenly and grinds down against Louis, rutting their hard, leaking pricks together slowly, like he might be insecure but also a bit too lost in Louis' mouth to properly care. Louis grabs onto his hips tight, pressing his nails into the skin because he wants to leave marks, and prompts Harry to grind a little harder, little faster against him. Louis breaks away from the kiss to look down, which just makes Harry attach his lips to Louis' neck and suck wantonly, moaning. Louis whines pathetically when he sees where they're grinding against each other, their tented trackies and the wet, slick spot on Harry's where his cock head grinds into material. Louis' trembling slightly as he kisses Harry again, hands groping around his love handles and down to cup his arse, squeeze and squeeze. "Loui- can w- fuck?" Harry grunts as he pulls back, hand down between them to shove into Louis' trousers, but Louis grabs his wrist and stops him, kisses him deeply, fucking his tongue into Harry's mouth before he nods. Louis stands up slowly, hands gripping into Harry's thighs as he hefts him up quickly to flip them over so Harry's underneath, pressed into the couch beneath Louis' suffocating heat. Harry wraps his legs around Louis' thighs as much as he can, drawing him closer and pawing up his back. Louis kisses down the lovely ripple of Harry's throat, over his Adams apple and bites into his skin there to make Harry breathless and marked-up. He traces his tongue over the indentations his teeth make and Harry shudders, holds him tight. Louis surges back to stare down at Harry, at his red, slick lips, his wide, pupil-black eyes wet with tears, his skin, flushed pink and red from where Louis' biting him. Louis falls down to press his tongue back into Harry's mouth, dig his fingers into his waist and pull on his hair, moaning and hard and so very desperate. Harry's hands roam awkwardly down between their chest, grabbing Louis wherever he can until he gets to the hem of Louis' shirt and tugs, asking to take it off. Louis leans back and Harry doesn't waste a second, just pulls Louis' shirt off roughly and throws it down beside him, jaw slack. "Louis, oh, _fuck,_ the do- can- _please,_ please, just, oh," Harry babbles, fingers grappling at Louis' pants pathetically, pushing them down over the swell of Louis' bum. " _Louis,_ the d- please, Louis," Harry gasps, grabbing the skin of Louis' back, squeezing and pulling him closer until Louis rocks his hips down into Harry's, rubs their cocks together. "Do you have stuff?" Louis breathes, inhaling from Harry's neck deeply. Harry stutters over a few words before he gurgles hopelessly and takes a deep breath, clawing at Louis. "Lube, in the- bed, in the drawers, the _door,_ Louis," Louis almost laughs, reels back to press three wet kisses to Harry's lips before he scrambles off of him.

The _door's open,_ Louis realises stupidly, grinning maniacally to himself as he rushes past and kicks it shut. Louis moves back to Harry and grabs his hands, pulls him up carefully so they can go to the room, but all Harry does is fall into Louis and wrap his arms around his neck, mouthing at his jaw. Louis grins some more, heaves them both toward the bedroom while he gropes Harry's bum. Louis falls on top of Harry onto the bed, kissing him lewd and slick, groaning. Harry writhes beneath Louis, grinding into him, and then he shoves him away, breath erratic. He leans over to throw his bedside drawer open, ruffle round inside to find a bottle of unopened lube. Louis stares in fascination, touching Harry's hips and his thighs and getting his finger into the band of his trousers in earnest. Harry chucks the bottle at Louis and rolls over, kicking his trackies off hastily to roll back over and stare at Louis, eyes dark and wet as he traces his fingers down over his stomach, touches his cock softly, carefully, vulnerable and exposed in front of Louis. Louis watches, palming himself through his trousers, so hungry and keen to touch but wanting to see Harry _please_ himself. Eventually Louis just kicks his own trousers and pants off and grips his dick, moans, "So pretty, _god,"_ into Harry's face as he moves to kiss him some more. Harry keens into Louis' mouth and presses his open palm against Louis' chest, firm but not enough to push Louis away. Louis moves back anyway, studies Harry's face before he caresses his hip softly. "Alright?" He asks, and Harry's breathing stutters, eyes wide. He nods enthusiastically, though, hand moving up to cup Louis' jaw. "Do you want to?" Louis asks, voice soft and gentle. Harry breathes, blinks at him slowly and then smiles softly, muttering a soft, _yes, please,_ before he huffs and grabs onto Louis' wrist, pulling his hand up to trace over Harry's chest, down to his stomach and then further, until Louis' palming over Harry's cock. Harry reaches for the lube with his other hand and presses it to Louis' chest, holding it there until Louis grabs it with the hand that was holding Harry's prick. "Come on," He prompts, and Louis grins, shifting back so he's on his knees between Harry's thighs and not leaning over him. He snaps the lube open quietly and raises his eyebrows when Harry flinches softly. Harry just blinks coyly and shows Louis his tongue, cheeks red. Louis squirts some lube onto his fingers and rubs them together, watching Harry watch him. It's so _hot,_ and Louis' so mesmerised that he drops the open lube and leans forward to kiss Harry while he's still rubbing his fingers together, spreads his thighs slowly and softly because if Harry were to say _stop_ right then, Louis would get back and _respect that._ Harry starts breathing a bit quicker, pinching Louis when his grip tightens, and Louis sighs softly, traces his unlubed fingers up the crease in Harry's thigh, making goosebumps skitter across his skin. "Touch, touch me, please," Harry breathes, leaning into Louis' touch and grabbing onto his hair softly. Louis bites into Harry's shoulder and takes a breath, saying Harry's name to let him know he's about to finger him open, and then Louis slides his lubed fingers into Harry's crack, teasing him as he moves closer to where he's hottest and sweat-damp, beautiful. Harry chokes out and arches his back, legs splaying wider around Louis, breath hot and uneven. Louis pushes his finger in with a few slow thrusts, massaging against Harry to make him softer, and Harry mewls Louis' name into his shoulder and wraps his arms around Louis' neck tighter. Harry's so tight and hot around Louis' finger he feels almost faint with it, imaging that around his _cock,_ and he kisses Harry, kisses him like he's saying goodbye and then works another finger in carefully, slow and gentle. " _Fuck_ ," Harry huffs, hair damp and stuck to his temple, eye lashes wet with tears. " _Louis_ ," he says this time, rocking his hips back against Louis' hand. Louis stares in awe, watches as Harry fucks himself on two of Louis' fingers, breath quick and hoarse, shiny with perspiration. Louis feels his cock give a helpless twitch against his stomach and quickens his pace, fucking his fingers into Harry. Louis watches Harry twitch and spurt precum, watches his back arch a s Louis rubs over his walls, flushed and damp and wanting. When Louis sees Harry shudder and stutter, sees him roll his hips like he's about to come, he adds his third finger and kisses Harry's mouth open with his tongue, presses him back into the bed and moves his fingers expertly inside of Harry. Louis huffs against Harry's lips when Harry grasps his cock, fingers warm and long, wanking Louis slow like he's got all the time in the world and like Louis' fingers aren't _in his arse._ "Fuck-!" Louis moans, wrist aching as he works Harry open, adds a fourth finger to watch Harry squirm. Louis glances up at Harry through his blurry eyes as he finally, _finally_ presses his fingertips against Harry's prostate. And _yes,_ Louis thinks, watching in amazed awe as Harry whimpers and jerks, pulling and pushing away simultaneously. " _Oh,_ Louis, _please,_ fuck," Harry cries out, trembling, and Louis cannot wait any longer, so he pulls his fingers out carefully and grabs his cock in his hand, squeezing slightly to fend off his rapidly approaching orgasm so he can _fuck Harry._ "Harry, do you _want this?"_ Louis breathes, kissing down his neck, and Harry mewls, keens and writhes beneath Louis like he's in pain. "Yeah," He moans, and Louis almost comes, but he breathes and breathes and grabs Harry's chin so they make eye contact, says, "Harry, are you _sure,"_ Voice scared and tight and aroused. Harry blinks like he's struggling and smiles this delicate, tiny thing, kisses Louis on the mouth. "I'm sure, Louis." It seems like it's the first tangible thing he's said in ages, and Louis groans, kisses him and rocks against him. When Louis leans back onto his heels, chest heaving, Harry watches him and whimpers, "Louis," reaches out to touch. Louis grabs his fingers and presses soft kisses to the tips, eyes on Harry's, and then rests Harry's hand on the bed so he can _fuck him._ Except, Louis realises with a start that there's no condom in sight. "Harry, do you _have_ condoms?" Louis breathes, and Harry grunts, shifts and looks at him shyly. "No? But, I've never-" Louis cuts him off with his lips, kissing into Harry's mouth wetly before he pulls back and mutters, "I got tested last month," hands in Harry's hair, and then he sits back and Harry watches, biting his lip when Louis smears lube over his cock and tugs himself off a few times, eyes fluttering closed. Louis leans forward, kisses Harry's cheek and then shifts so he's more securely between Harry's thighs, lining himself up. Louis' watching what he's doing between their bodies, prick head pressing against Harry in a hot, searing moment just before Harry whimpers, and Louis freezes, moves back to look into Harry's eyes. "What, love, what's wrong?"

"What... It hurts?" Harry murmurs, eyes welling with tears, and Louis _remembers,_ thinks back to Friday in his lounge, truth or dare, Liam asking, _'how many times have you had sex, Harry?'_ and his face softens as he lays down on top of him, kissing him softly. "It will, Haz, just a bit," Louis says, brows knit. "But if it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop right away, okay?" Louis' raspy and worried, eyes dark as he watches Harry nod. Louis waits a moment, studying Harry before he gets up onto his knees again, but Harry grabs his neck and pulls him down again, kissing Louis quick and filthy before he lets him go, smiling a little and blushing a lot. Louis watches him, takes his prick in his hand and pushes into Harry slowly, soft and gentle, hypersensitive to any doubt Harry might express. Harry's so hot inside, tight and lovely and probably the end of Louis, even. Harry's breathing into Louis' ear, hands around his shoulders, legs wrapped tight around Louis' thighs. " _Oh-_ alright?" Louis manages, still and trembling, burning where he's inside of Harry. Harry doesn't answer right away, just breathes a bit and shifts around slightly until he's in a better position, blushing furiously as he clenches around Louis, eyes wide and pupil-black and wet, beautiful. Louis waits, watches Harry closely and uses all of his power to not come right there. After several moments, Harry peeks up and says, "Are you gonna move or what?" And they laugh together, soft and quiet and lovely until Louis pulls his hips back, pulling out most of the way, and pushing back in with force, causing Harry's laughter to trail off into a hungry moan, head thrown back. Louis trembles against Harry, who trembles too, bodies slick and hot, flushed. Louis rocks into Harry carefully, forces his eyes to stay open so he can see Harry, watch him moan and gasp and twitch, watch him bite his lip so hard between his teeth Louis' worried he'll draw blood. After a few calculated thrusts, Harry relaxes, settles back into the pillows and wraps his arms around Louis' abdomen. Louis watches him fondly and then starts fucking Harry properly, thrusting into him deep and solid, like. Harry huffs, moans his approval and Louis' name and some other profanity until Louis shifts his hips up so he's fucking into him even _deeper,_ pressing his cock into Harry's prostate like he's trying to _kill him,_ maybe, quick and desperate as Harry groans into his neck. Harry starts grinding back against Louis, fucking himself back into him and really, Louis' surprised he's not come yet, muttering Harry's name like it's the answer to life. Louis leans down to bite into Harry's throat, suck him to leave marks, and he's rocking into him so fast, close close close. Harry's hands fumble over Louis' back and grab his hips, and it takes Louis an embarrassingly long moment before he realises Harry's trying to _guide_ his hips, so he slows down and pants into Harry's neck, lets him move him the way he wants, so that Louis' fucking into Harry's spot every thrust, perfect and amazing and hot. Harry's muttering sweet nothings against Louis' jaw and breathing hotly against him, palming Louis' skin as he grows hotter and hotter, grabs on tight when Louis leans up to kiss his mouth again. Harry's crying, which startles Louis so much so that he jerks, gasps into Harry's mouth but doesn't _stop._ He worries over it for a second but gets lost in Harry again quickly, feels him hot and tight around him as he rocks in and out. Louis rests his head against Harry's shoulder and looks up to see his face, his mouth stretched in pleasure, eyes shut with tears dripping down his cheeks. "Oh, _fuck,"_ Harry wails, back arching so deep it's surprising it doesn't fucking _snap,_ and Louis gasps as Harry comes, watches him pulse heavily onto his trembling stomach, messing onto Louis' left arm where he's holding himself up near Harry's shoulder. Harry goes docile under him and clenches, moaning Louis' name, and instantly Louis comes, breath frozen in his throat, heart pounding. Louis pulls out slowly once he's caught his breath, collapsing beside Harry in a heap of sweat and come and more sweat. Harry's arm is stuck under Louis but he doesn't seem to mind, just twitches his hand so that his fingers are pressing into skin. "You're alright," Louis mutters, and he means it as a question but it comes out all wrong, heavy and slick in the darkness of the bedroom. Louis reaches up and swipes his thumb under Harry's eyes, catching the tears, and smiles at him. Harry licks his lips and pulls Louis down, kisses him hungrily and moans again softly, like he's completely ruined. Harry yawns into Louis' mouth after a moment and they both laugh, before Louis leans back and tucks a curl behind Harry's ear. He gets up quietly and cleans Harry up with some toilet paper, throws it into the bin at Harry's desk and pads over quietly to press a kiss to Harry's forehead before he retreats noiselessly, heart beating hard and fast.


	3. Monday, 29th September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. truth is, this whole story is done and now all I have to do is post the rest-  
> so...get ready? AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION, FRIEND, I TRIED MY BEST TO FIX IT :) i hope you enjoy!

**Monday, 29 September.**

Harry wakes up quietly, eyes blinking open to find his flat empty. He's disoriented and a bit uncomfortable, thinking back to last night, Louis' hands on him, his mouth, his  _cock._ Harry flushes and rolls over, moaning at the ache in his bum and flushing even deeper, heart racing. He showers and washes himself thoroughly, watching as the soap studs wash away from his thighs where Louis was, where Louis left traces of himself last night.  Harry feels refreshed and giddy as he fixes himself a cuppa, thinking about Louis. 

**@Harold_Styless:** morning Louis, wondering if you'd like to have lunch or something? H, xxx

Harry sits at the kitchen table and watches his phone as he sips his tea, heart racing until he gets a notification.

** @Loui s s_Tomlin_91:  ** Morning harry ! i actually left for 

an 8 day shoot in  Manchester this morning :(

**@Harold_Styless:** Oh! Okay! maybe when you're back, then?

**@Louis** **s** **_Tomlin_91:** yeh sure. should be back by 10am next monday ! PS, i had fun last night :P   
****

**@Harold_Styless:** me, too :)

  
  


Harry smiles and sets his phone down, sipping his tea just as the door flies open. Liam doesn't knock- he _never_ does- he just walks in and plonks down across from Harry at the table, reaching for his mug. Harry watches, knows exactly what's coming as Liam sniffs Harry's tea and glares at him. "Milk in your tea again, Harry." he sighs, and Harry cracks up, wonders why Liam's been so against Milk in tea since he was sixteen. Liam rolls his eyes at Harry's laughter and then does a double take, eyes widening as he studies Harry. Harry flushes, squirming as he frowns at Liam, thinking for a second that his face has changed since they last saw each other. "What?" He asks, frowning at Liam properly now. "Did you _sleep_ with Louis?" Liam huffs, cheeks red, and Harry might die right there in his seat. Liam must take it as a yes when Harry doesn't answer right away, slams his hand against the table. "Sodding hell, Harry! I thought you knew better," It takes Harry by surprise, and he gawks at Liam for a moment, heart racing. "Why- I don't understand? Why would you sleep with someone like Louis? Never mind the fact that you hardly _know_ him," Liam continues, flushed in anger. "What? Liam, thanks for being fucking _supportive_! How do you even _know_ I slept with him?"  Harry bursts, voice loud in the quiet of his flat. "There's a bloody love bite on your _neck_! And it's not like _Niall_ would give it to you, Harry, _so_ ," Liam huffs, and Harry reaches for his own neck, fingers cold and trembling. "And I _am_ being supportive. Louis' a player, like. He probably just wanted to prove Zayn wrong, Harry, and now that he's _got_ you, he'll probably just like, keep you around for when he's lonely," Harry stares at him, feels his heart race and his eyes get wet and his throat close off a bit, glares at Liam. "Wow, Liam-"

"No, you don't get to  _wow_ me, Harry! You're my  _best_ mate, for fuck's sake, i don't want you to get hurt. And Louis  _will_ hurt you- where's he right now, then?" Liam interrupts, eyes wide. "He's gone to Manchester," Harry says, voice soft and sad now. Liam studies him and then sighs. "Right. I can't-" he settles back into his chair with his face in his hands. "Why do you say that, Liam? How do you know that he'll hurt me?" Harry asks, trembling, heart aching because Liam brought up the  _dare,_ made Harry wonder if Louis was even telling the truth last night. "I've known him for seven months, Harry. Zayn's known him for sixteen years. And, well, I don't  _know_ that he'll hurt you, but there's at least a chance."  Harry takes a moment and then shifts, realises that Liam really is just worried about him, and sighs. "Well, whatever. I'm not, like... I'm not interested in a relationship, anyway." And Harry's lying, at least a little bit, but he looks at Liam and asks about  _Zayn,_ because it'll drive Liam mad, Harry knows. "He's  _fine,"_ Liam says, cheeks pink, conflict forgotten, at least for now. "Y'know Zayn's a  _wedding planner?_ It's like, totally mad."

**x**

The next six days go by slowly. Harry's work starts picking up again a bit, and only on Sunday does he get to relax at home, feet up and comedy on the telly. After 8 pm, after Harry's invited Liam and Zayn and Niall over and they've all kindly declined, Niall because he's got papers to mark and Liam and Zayn because they're on a _date,_ there's a knock on the door. "Mike?" Harry gasps as he pulls the door open, eyes wide as he studies his old mate from sec who he's not seen in years. "Hey, Harry," Mike slurs, eyes roaming over Harry rudely. "Um, hi. Why are you here?" Harry says, uncomfortable and scared and _angry,_ actually. "Well, i was, um, in town, and thought I'd say hi," he shrugs drunkenly and steps closer, causing Harry to flinch and step back. Mike must take it as an invitation because he steps in, slams the door shut behind him. "Are you still single?" he hiccups, pushing past Harry to look around the flat. Harry sighs and turns to look at him, heart racing. "Um, yeah." He says eventually, and Mike surges forward, pressing his gross, alcohol-scented mouth into Harry's. Harry jerks back, knocks his elbow into the wall and grimaces, missing the part where Mike pushes him back into the wall and pins him to it with his hands and hips. Harry whines in fright, trying to squirm away as Mike moves forward to suck Harry's neck, where the marks Louis left are fading and sensitive. "Stop, Mike, _stop,_ " Harry snaps, trying to push him away. Mike clings to him and presses him further into the wall, bites his neck and groans. Harry knees him in the thigh and grunts, misses his groin and huffs in frustration. Harry's strong, but only because he's a big boy, and he's not violent, ever. "Come on, Harry, _you know you want it,_ " He says, and Harry's taken back to sixth form, a cupboard at a party, the door locked and far away as Mike murmurs in Harry's ear, telling him not to cry because _he wants it._ Harry must snap, lose his mind for a minute, because he gets his arm free and then lands one right into Mike's nose, punches him so hard Harry fears he's broken his _hand._ Mike falls to the floor, blood gushing out of his nose in dark, heavy pulses, and he's unconscious. Harry stands and cries for a moment, trembling and violated. He cradles his hurt fist in his other hand and stumbles to the door, pulls it open so he can run to Niall's flat. 

"N-Niall," Harry hiccups, pounding on his door. Niall opens it violently, eyes wide, tomato sauce smeared on his chin. "Harry? What- _what?"_ Niall gasps as he sees Harry's hand, his ripped shirt, his tears. " Mike , he, he-" Harry bursts into tears again and Niall pulls him into his flat, quiet and sombre. He calls someone and rubs Harry's back soothingly, hangs up and they sit in silence for a while. Several minutes later, Liam busts into the flat, Zayn close behind. "Niall? Harr-" Liam rushes over and studies Harry, mouth open. "Your neck- what?"

" Mike , he-" Liam interrupts with a hiss, eyes dark. "He's still in your flat?" Harry nods, eyes wet. Liam disappears and a moment later Harry can hear voices, shouting and scuffing feet, the sound of someone struggling against the floor, and then quiet. Liam comes back a second later, looking slightly pleased but not less angry. "He's drunk off his arse," he huffs, sitting next to Harry. "You're okay now." They all trek with Harry down the corridor, quiet and careful as they enter his flat. Everyone's seemed to have made a silent promise to stay with Harry, because they all settle on the couch and Liam pulls Harry into his chest while they watch telly.

**x**

Harry wakes up and it's morning. Niall's on the floor, snoring and covered with the blanket from the back of the couch. Zayn's on the armchair across the room and Liam's next to Harry on the couch, scrunched up in the corner. Harry coughs noisily and Zayn jerks awake, yawns. "Sorry," Harry says, blushing, but Zayn nods his head and smiles. Niall wakes up next, drool on his chin, and then he's smiling and yelling, "Morning, boys! I'm hungry," waking Liam up.

They crowd into the kitchen and Harry makes tea for everyone while Niall rummages through his fridge, eating some left over Chinese food. Harry passes out the finished tea, eyes wide, and Liam says, "Well, last night was eventful," Zayn snorts and mutters something under his breath that makes Harry flush. "You lads didn't have to stay the night, you know," he says, and Niall frowns at him like he's absurd. "Sure we did, Harry, you were upset." Harry sits down silently and watches Liam until there's a knock on the door. Before Harry gets up, Niall's ambling over to open it, eating Chinese happily. "Oh. Hi, Niall?" Louis' voice echoes through the room and Liam glances at Harry secretly before he clears his throat. Harry stares at his tea until Niall and Louis come into the kitchen, "Hey, lads," Louis says, voice confused but friendly nonetheless. "What's going on?"

"Oh," Liam huffs, standing up to stand with Niall and Louis. "Last night, this prick that Harry 'n' I knew from sec came over, being a freaky little dick, and he had Harry up against the wall and all, ripped his sodding shirt until Harry had to  _punch_ him-"

"He was drunk, Liam! He didn't mean to," Harry snaps, suddenly feeling a horrible need to  _defend_ Mike . "Um, No?" Liam scoffs, eyebrows knit. "He  _did_ mean it, Harry?"   
"No, he just-" Louis interrupts Harry this time, voice tight. "What's on your neck, Harry?" Zayn's still not said a word, silent as he watches. "It's a love bite,  _obviously_ , you would  _know_ ," Liam snaps, exasperated and glaring. "Oh, great, I bet, Harry, you called him over to _fuck,_ maybe you were horny or  _something_ , since you're  _throwing_ yourself around like that and telling _everybody,_ " Louis hisses, glaring at Harry. Harry, who suddenly feels very faint and very angry. "What the fuck if i did? It's not like you would  _care,_ right,  _right_ ? Just a  _dare_ , wan'it? All i fucking was to you," And it's like everyone else has left the room, like Harry and Louis are the only ones there, glaring at each other with hot cheeks. " _Was_ that all I was to you?! A fucking  _dare_ ?" Harry presses, on the verge of tears, eyes wet and lip trembling. "If that's what you fucking  _think_ ," Louis snaps back, turning his face away so he doesn't have to fucking  _look_ at Harry.  "Well  _fuck_ you, Louis! You took my  _fucking_ virginity, so  _congratulations_ for  _that,"_

" _Right_ , I hope Mike was happy with my _seconds,_ " Louis scoffs, voice softer now, but still hard. "For _fuck's_ sake, _Louis_ , mate, Mike _forced_ himself onto Harry," Zayn says something finally, quick and sharp because he's annoyed. "But I think he's _lying_ ," Louis shouts, hands up and flailing, because. Because. " _I'm not lying!_ You've just got fucking trust issues, yeah," Harry groans, face in his hands, hair mussed. "Whatever, It's not like I care, or anything," Louis says, and then he's gone, door slamming behind him. 

Harry stares at the kitchen door, heart beating steadily in his chest, breath tremulous, and then he's crying, shaking with it, and even though he tries to _stop,_ he _can't,_ so he just lets it happen. Liam's by his side, Niall, too, voice careful as he says, "I didn't know you guys... slept together," And Harry sniffs, wipes his chin and mumbles, "I wish we hadn't," because it's true, even though it's not _really,_ because he's hurt and because he's scared. And Liam was right, so Harry waits for him to say 'i told you so', but he doesn't. 

  
  


A while later, Liam knocks on Louis' door and barges in, ready to lecture. He says, "Harry doesn't  _lie_ , so get that out of your head. Also, you're a prick for accusing him of lying about  _that,"_ And, "Also, you took his fucking  _virginity_ -"

Louis thinks about it for the rest of the day, and when it's dark and he's had dinner and thought about it some more, he goes over to Harry's. Except, when he's a few feet away, the door opens, and some buff, pale prick steps out, nose broken, and Louis puts two and two together and decides that's  _Mike_ _,_ he pauses, watching. Harry steps out after him and they talk softly, so Louis can't hear, and then Harry steps  back and waves and  Mike walks away .

Louis' stomach drops, and he looks at the floor. He's far enough away that Harry wont notice him unless he actively  _looks,_ so Harry just turns around and closes his flat door like  _nothing's_ happened, like Louis' not standing there with his heart in his throat. 


	4. Thursday, 25th October.

**Thursday, 25th October.**

  
  


Louis' been in Birmingham for the last twenty days, working on an away-shoot for a partnering magazine. And he's glad. He's been busy, travelling around in buses with Nina and his other colleagues, so he's almost,  _almost_ forgotten about the thing with Harry.

Harry's been busy with work, too, rushing around to fix people's broken technology, and he's glad, despite him feeling ill, because more work means more money. And Harry needs money.  After he gets home, he shuffles around a bit until he remembers that his mum's leaving for work in California until  next year soon, so he rings her. " _Hi, Harry,"_ she says into the phone, voice static over the line. " _Hey, mum. How are you?"_

_"All good, Harry. What about you? Are you eating?"_

She shushes someone in the background and coughs. Harry rolls his eyes. " _Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking, you're leaving on Sunday so we should have lunch soon,"_ Harry says, voice tight.  _"Yes, that should be fine. I'm free on Saturday?"_

_"Okay, that's good. Oh, and-"_

_"Harry, Gemma needs your help!"_ His mum interrupts, shuffling around on the other side.  _"She wants you too mind Beth while they're off,"_

_"Oh, um. I'll message her later for the details,"_

_"Okay, great! But listen Harry, I have to go!"_

_"Oh- but, we're on for Saturday?"_

_"Yes, I'll text you,"_ And she hangs up, without another word, so Harry just stares at his mobile for a minute before he moves on. He texts Gemma and she tells him to come over tonight, at 8. Harry packs a bag, because he's proactive, or something, and then tidies up  _again,_ packs the dishes away and sweeps. He watches telly until he's too anxious to sit any more, then gets up and decides showing up at Gemma's more than an hour early isn't too bad.

"Hey, Harry!" Tyler, Gemma's husband, greets at the door, smiling wide and open as he invites Harry in. Beth, their puppy, comes skidding across the tiles and jumps into Harry's legs, tail wagging and wagging.

  
  


Louis gets home early Friday morning with plans to relax and eat and sleep and relax some more. He kicks his flat door open for the first time in 20 days and cannon-balls onto the couch. 

When Gemma and Tyler leave for a meeting in Cork at noon on Friday, Harry's at work with another client. They leave him with a list of instructions and restrictions and all that and promise to be back on Monday morning with presents, like Harry's their child and they're his parents off to work.

**x**

Harry meets with his mum on Saturday and they chat over lunch until Anne receives a call from her boss, cutting them short as she has to go. Harry walks back to Gemma's with his heart in his throat and wonders if calling Liam would be sad. He decides against it and goes back to Beth.

Meanwhile, Louis' hidden in his flat, eyes going square from staring at the telly for so long, but _try all he might,_ he can't get Harry off his mind. Every time his mind wanders that way, Louis gets angry. He tells himself he's only angry and hides all the other things he's feeling in the darkest corners. 

On Monday, It's Liam's mum's birthday, and he and Harry are taking a trip up to see her. Liam meets Harry straight from Gemma's at the train station and they head off, minds faraway from everything else.

  
  



	5. Thursday, 1st November

  
  


**Thursday, 1st November.**

"You alright?" Liam asks on the drive back from his mum's house. "Yeah, m'fine," Harry mumbles back, head against the window. "Hey now, don't lie to Lima. What's up?" Harry grins at him and moves closer so the can have a little cuddle. "I don't know, really. S'just all that drama with Louis," Liam's eyes look soft with sadness, maybe, and he mutters, "His apology wasn't enough, then?"

"What?" Harry frowns, "He's not apologized,"

"Oh, I thought he did. He told me he was going to come by yours later that same day," Liam looks sheepish, cheeks red.

Harry shakes his head once, eyes wide. "The only one who came by was  Mike ,"

"Why did psycho come back?" Liam huffs. "To apologise. At least  _someone_ did." says Harry.

"What if he saw you and  Mike . Like, what if he was on his way and assumed you really  _did_ call him over, mate?" Liam barks, eyeing Harry. Harry, who says nothing. Just stares out the window. 

Back at the flats, Harry drops his bags at home and walks to Louis' door. He knocks, watches Liam and Zayn embrace in the corner of his eye, swallows, and knocks again. "He's not in," calls Zayn from down the corridor. "He's gone off with work again until Tuesday," Harry sighs, turns around and trudges back to his flat, falls asleep on the couch, telly on soft.

**x**

Louis' almost punched a model right in her mouth. "Why are you  _here_ if you're not going to pose properly?" He groans, scraping his fingers over his face. It's way too early on a Sunday for he r moaning, her claims of being tired , so Louis rolls his eyes and steps away. Nina talks to him, and he goes back to the set after a fag out in the wind. She's less of a jerk now and poses how Louis wants. 

**x**

Harry spends two and a half hours at a grumpy old bloke's house, trying to fix his sixty-year-old computer while also trying to control his nausea. In the end, Harry fixes it and practically runs away, off to Liam to complain about his horrid job. "Alright?" Liam asks when he sees him, eyebrows raised. He's out for a tea break, hair fluffed up from the fans inside the building. Harry nods, closes his eyes a bit. Harry peeks his eyes open when he hears a giggle somewhere far off, watches a girl walk past eating a doughnut, grimaces in slight disgust. "Liam, do you have strawberries?" he says after a moment, watching the sky. "Um. _No_ I don't have strawberries," Harry frowns, sticks his tongue out at Liam. "I need strawberries. Goodbye." He gets up and strides in the direction of the nearest shop, head high and craving intensifying. For strawberries? Harry buys as many strawberries as he can  _afford,_ walks home and eats every single one on the couch while he watches Shameless re-runs. 

**x**

On Tuesday, Louis gets home around noon. He pops by Zayn's for a bit before he goes to his own flat, relaxes into his bed because he doesn't have to go anywhere for  _a whole month,_ maybe, at least until the beginning of December. He unpacks and watches telly, loafs around in his pants until he gets a scratch to text his sister Lottie, asks if she wants to meet up for coffee, (not tea because she only drinks coffee, which drives Louis mad, if he's honest.)

** @Lottie:  ** no somthn strngr bring ha w t clths 

she texts, and Louis laughs, stares at it for a while before texting back to say he'll by over by 6.

He grabs a bunch of different clothes and stuffs them into his backpack, makes his way over to Lottie's down the road. She dresses him up, pours them some scotch, says, "Oh, god, you better pull tonight, i worked my arse off for that," Talking about his outfit, and Louis laughs even though he's not really looking to pull, and then they make their way to a club on the other side of town, drinking their woes away.

**x**

Louis stays at Lottie's until Saturday because they're both lonely and have nothing better to do. He goes home extremely hungover because Lottie drinks a lot.

Harry freezes, staring through the peep-hole in his door. He watches Louis traipse past, bangs his head on the door because he was about to fucking _step out there,_ and waits five minutes before he leaves. He's late, but avoiding Louis at all costs is more important than work, if he's honest. 

Harry meets Gemma for lunch a bit later, spends hours at her house afterward playing with Beth, eventually decides to sleep over because it's late, passes out on the couch with a bowl of strawberries in his lap. He wakes up in the morning and Gemma takes them out for lunch, all three of them, Tyler, Gemma and Harry all sitting round a table at the cafe. Harry gets an urge to stuff his face with grapefruit, so that's what he does.

On Monday, Louis sees his mum, drops off some groceries and builds a puzzle with her, plays dolls with his little sisters while they eat popcorn.

Harry takes a bus to his client because it's a bit cold in the year now, and it's far. The woman's about fifty and she offers Harry a glass of wine. "Er, no thanks. It's only eleven, and i still have to work," Harry sighs, fixing her telly.

On Thursday, Harry wakes up at 5 am with an upset stomach, rushes to the loo to be sick and curses the spaghetti he ate last night. He gets back in bed and spends the rest of his day there, nauseas and hot.

Louis meets with Zayn and they fangirl about Liam for a minute before Zayn brings it up. "You didn't apologise to Harry?!" Louis clicks his tongue and says, "I tried to, but he was too busy with  Mike ," Louis doesn't have the energy to argue so he lets Zayn chatter about it until he gets bored and keens about Niall, how he's finally getting his teaching degree. 

On Sunday, Louis takes his mum, Lottie and the twins to the movies, splurging on popcorn and junk, and giggles all day.

Harry stuffs himself with strawberries while he and Liam watch the game, and Liam laughs, asks, "You've suddenly got a strawberry fetish, isit?" And Harry just hums.


	6. Thursday, 19th November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, just fyi, in case anyone doesn't know, when i write 'sec' i'm referring to secondary school :) one of my mates reckons it might be a bit confusing ?! ANYWAY!! HAPPY READING. <3

** T uesday, 19 November.  **

They almost bump into each other. Almost. Luckily, Louis' passing the stairs, so he's able to rush down them the second he sees him. Harry waddles past, head down, arms crossed, enters the  lift quietly while Louis waits.

Harry feels ill before he even gets to where he's having dinner. It's not because he's nervous to see Alex, he's just ill. Alex is a mate from sec, a real good laugh back then, and she's contacted Harry because she's in town. So Harry ignores how he's feeling and swears he'll laugh with her all evening, laugh, at her classic red fizz hair and her big green eyes. "Harry styles!" she hollers when he steps into the restaurant, earning looks from some other customers but she doesn't mind. Her, Liam and Harry were a trio back in sec, good ol' mates. "You're literally a fucking model," She yells as she pulls him into a hug, crushing him. Harry laughs, like he promised, and hisses at her playfully, something about her eyes. She talks and talks and talks and Harry's good with it because he doesn't really want to talk, so he listens and smiles and laughs along while she talks about her mates back home. "You're not drinking?" She asks at one point, and Harry'd forgotten he even had wine, so he laughs. "Oh, no i shouldn't. Work tomorrow, and all." she grins at chirps about his low tolerance back in sec, too. 

They eat, and after a bit Harry's meal starts to turn him off, so he sips his water and tries to focus on Alex's story about her boyfriend and her brother and her brother's fiance. She asks him what's been happening, and because he loves her so much, he tells her about Liam and Zayn, and Niall. And Louis.

She giggles about Liam and Zayn, grins at Niall, and when Harry tells her about Louis and the  Mike drama, she crinkles her nose and her eyes flash, but she doesn't say anything. She knows  Mike back from sec, as well. 

"I dunno, hey. You're stunning, s'like you're glowing, even." she says as they get ready to leave, and Harry flushes. "I feel like shit," He mutters, and she laughs. She kisses his cheek and then walks off, and Harry watches her go. When he gets home, he falls into bed and cries about his swollen feet and his upset stomach because he can.

  
  



	7. Wednesday, 20th November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we areeee :) lets get it rolling.

  
  


**Wednesday, 20th November.**

Harry's moving before his eyes open, crawling across the floor to his loo so he can vomit into the toilet, crying and heaving. He sprawls on the tiles and cries some more, takes a few breaths and then stands. He looks at himself in the mirror and grimaces before he gets into the shower.

Harry's got a job at 10 and then lunch with Liam, and he muses over what could be making him sick while he gets ready.

He's almost late for his job, but he manages to make it, fix the electrical heater and leave within forty minutes. He heads to the cafe across from Liam's work, covers his nose as he steps in because the strong smell of eggs and coffee make his stomach churn. He finds Liam and the counter and walks over, smiling when Liam greets him. Liam gives Harry his usual, tea, two sugars, extra creamy, and frowns. "Alright?" Harry shrugs and follows Liam outside. "Not feeling too hot, got sick again this morning. I'm fine, though." Liam raises his eyebrows but says nothing, sipping his tea as they walk down the busy pavement. "So what do you fancy? I can't sit, I've got to get back to work, but I can do a quickie," Liam adds, (after a pointless conversation about eggs), and Harry shrugs. "Mmm," Liam hums, "I fancy a hot dog." Harry nods his agreement and follows Liam even though he's not hungry at all. They make it to the hot dog stand on the corner but once they're close, Harry grimaces and stops, the smell causing his stomach to coil. Harry's eyes sting and his throat closes as he searches around for a bin. The closest is the bin he chucked his tea cup into a few feet back so he scrambles, rushing to lean over the bin and vomit up his tea, then simply just leans against the bin and dry-heaves. "Harry, we're going to hospital," Liam shrieks from somewhere behind him, and if Harry weren't so out of it he'd feel embarrassed. "No, It's fine, Li," he says, wiping his mouth. Liam grabs his hand a squeezes, rubs his back comfortingly. "Harry, what if you've got...fucking TB or something?!"

Harry laughs despite himself and shifts. "Lets go, come on, right now!" Liam says, dragging Harry away in the direction of the hospital. Liam calls the hospital to make an appointment, calls his work to excuse that he's got a family emergency and will be back later.

They walk into the buzzing hospital and Harry pouts while Liam talks to the lady at the front. She points them in the direction of the waiting room and asks them to fill in some papers while they wait. Liam leads them in and fills in the papers, asking Harry something he's not sure of every now and then, and Harry just twiddles him thumbs nervously. When the doctor walks in, white coat and stethoscope and all, Harry shrinks back. "Hello, Mr Styles, I'm Doctor Pelzer." His hair is short and dark, eyes kind. Harry smiles uneasily and stands, following the doctor with Liam by is side. Liam waits outside the room while Doctor Pelzer takes Harry's blood sugar, heart rate and all that. Then he draws some blood and offers Harry a small cup. "Urine," He confirms, and Harry blushes as he hands it back, filled with his wee. " "I'll just be a minute," The doctor says, smiling at Harry before he leaves. 

** @Liam 0 :  ** How's it going haz??

** @Harold_styless:  ** good. i think. 

** @Liam 0 :  ** sure it is. SMILE!

And Harry  _does_ smile, puts his mobile away quickly because he's not sure if he's even allowed on it in here.

A while later, Doctor Pelzer comes back in, folder in his hands and a smile on his face. "Mr Styles!" Harry flinches at the enthusiasm, but perks up, anyway. "You're perfectly fine, dear." Harry sighs in relief, heart finally slowing down. "You're just pregnant, I can organise for an ultrasound appointment for now, two floors up. I'm not sure if you'd like that or prefer-"

"What?" Harry interrupts, sure he's  _heard wrong,_ laughter in his throat. Doctor Pelzer glances at him. "I-what?" Harry scoffs, throwing his head back. "I misheard, I'm sure." The doctor smiles and shifts closer. "You're pregnant. with child. I can organise an appointment..."

Harry stares at him, all signs of amusement gone from his face. He frowns. "I'm not pregnant," He says, and doctor pauses again. He sighs, passes a hand through his hair. "You are, love. I'll organise an ultrasound." He ushers Harry out of the room after writing the floor and room number onto a piece of paper and giving it to Harry. Harry, who stands outside the waiting area silently, paper crushed in his fingers. Liam comes out of the waiting are slowly, notices Harry and walks over. "Hey, lad, what're you doing?" Liam puts his hand onto Harry's arm, staring at him. Harry shoves the paper into Liam's hand and Liam frowns. "That's two floors up, lets go." He leads them toward the elevators and tries to get Harry to say something. He just stands quietly, though. Liam's focused on Harry as they exit the lift, only looking up when a nurse speeds past with an incubator on wheels. "Oh, I think it's the wrong floor, this is the pregnancy ward, lets-" Liam peeks down at the paper in his hands to check, frowns. "It _says_ the 7th floor? Harry, is-" He gasps, gaping at Harry. "Harry. Are you-? Are you _fucking_ pregnant?" Liam sounds hoarse, bouncing in his shoes. "Oh my god!" Liam grabs Harry's hand and drags him to room 210-p7, almost rows over a short doctor with dark eyes. "Oop- Harry Styles?" She asks, looking at Liam, who nods and doesn't even gesture at Harry. "Great, I'm Doctor White, please follow me," Liam drags Harry after her and into the room. "Please have a seat, Mr Styles," Doctor White says, fiddling with something behind the chair. Harry shows no sign of moving, so Liam man-handles him, pushing him gently onto the chair. Harry's hands are clasped together over his belly, eyes wide and blank, lips pressed together tightly. "Okay, I take it you're the father then, curl- oh," Doctor White says as she turns around, sees Harry in the chair. " _You're_ Harry Styles," she laughs, patting Harry's arm. "So you're the other daddy, then," she turns to Liam and looks about ready to continue, but Liam chuckles, bursts, "No, No! Just his best mate," the doctor nods and smiles. "So... do you know who the father is?" she directs the question at Harry and gives him a quizzical look, but Liam answers. "Yes, we _do._ " she nods again and mutters something about not prying and turns around, grabs a bottle of gel and raises her eyebrows at Harry, who continues to stare at his hands. "Haz, lift your shirt, mate," Liam places his hand on his arm and Harry blinks, stares at Liam and then frowns, lifts his shirt up to reveal his pale, bloated looking tummy. "This'll be cold," the doctor warns before she pours some gel onto Harry's stomach. ""Sorry," she adds as she presses the doppler down and spreads the gel. she and Liam stare at the screen intently while Harry watches her hands on his stomach. "Aha," she says, causing Harry to jump slightly. She points at a small _thing_ on the screen, about the size of a fucking blueberry, and Liam chokes. "Harry, oh my god." Liam grasps his arm, but Harry doesn't look. White smiles sympathetically at Liam. "Here, lets-" she moves the Doppler closer to Harry's belly, pressing it in deep, and presses a button. There's a quiet, dull _thump thump thump,_ and she grins. Harry turns his head now, looking at the screen, at the tiny, pulsating blueberry, and he hears the heartbeat. 

Harry's chest aches, and his throat is dry, head pulsing, eyes stinging. Harry lets out a choked sob, his eyes not leaving the screen even as he cries. Minutes or hours later, Liam hugs him, hard, and Harry blinks. The doctor talks, and talks, but Harry only half listens.

They leave with  tablets , a copy of the ultrasound, and a scheduled appointment in two weeks. Harry's head hurts from crying and every time he remembers there's a fucking  _human_ inside of him, he blushes and has a stroke, heart racing.  "I can't believe you're seven weeks pregnant, Harry. oh my god, Harry, you'll have to take time off work, you'll get big! oh my god, okay, lets go home, I'll help you walk," Liam's babbling makes Harry grit his teeth. "I'm  _pregnant,_ Liam, not fucking  _disabled_ ." he snaps. Liam swallows, brow knit. "I know. I just- get home safe, Harry." Liam hugs him goodbye and then jogs back the way they came to his work. Harry sighs and walks back to the flats, heart racing. He sleeps. 

"Harry! HarryHarryHarryHarry?! Have you died?" Harry pries his eyes open and crawls out of his bed, cursing the world. "What the fuck," he sighs at Liam as he throws his door open. "Brought you strawberries, and food," Liam smiles, walking in. Harry smiles despite himself and follows Liam. "Thanks," Harry hugs him from behind and eats a strawberry. "So, who've you told?" Liam eats a strawberry as well and eyes Harry. "No," Harry purses his lips, crinkles his nose and sighs, "I've been sleeping all day. Can't have told anyone." Liam nods, leaning against the counter. "You need to, Y'know. Soon." Liam kisses Harry's cheek and pats his belly before he walks out, leaving Harry to eat his fucking strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, im like, not a fucking doctor? so...this is all literally just my knowledge of normal pregnancy (Which is really not a lot) put into here with like, five seconds of research done about mpreg. so don't expect any proper ACCURATE facts or anything, right??


	8. Thursday, 21st November

** Thursday, 21st November. (7weeks  ± ) **

Morning sickness first fucking thing. Now that Harry's got a name for it, he can finally curse something other that himself. Morning sickness. Harry already wants this to end and it's only been seven weeks. Harry skips breakfast and goes downstairs to help the lady with her air con that's always fucking breaking. He finds himself in a terrible mood as he stomps back to his flat, plonks down on the couch and roots himself down because he's got nowhere to be until three. 

Louis meets Zayn for breakfast again, same place same time like every Thursday. "Yeah, mate. I dunno, something's definitely up with Liam. He came home  _buzzing_ last night and fucking  _rocked my world,_ and then muttered something about  _strawberries,_ i dunno." Louis laughs and frowns in confusion. "Good on ya, mate. Niall's last exam tomorrow, innit?" Zayn nods and reckons they should celebrate.

Harry's busy with strawberries, mind working over time. He has a panic attack. "No, please," Harry cries as he falls to the floor, strawberries spilling around his feet. He needs Liam, always needs Liam, and all of a sudden, he feels hands on his waist, pulling him up. "Harry, fucking breathe!" Liam's big brown eyes bore into Harry's panicked green ones, but him and Harry both know. Liam'll fix this, he always does, and Harry will be fine. "Harry, breathe, c'mon, lad." Liam pulls Harry's hands from his hair, pins them to his sides and wraps him in a hug. Liam murmurs over and over, holding Harry, and it takes longer than usual for Harry to calm down, but eventually he does.  "I told Gemma," Harry whispers, and Liam nods. "She said i should tell mum, and I..." He doesn't have to finish the sentence for Liam to understand.

**x**

Niall's exam ends at 1 pm. It's a holiday so everyone's off from work. Liam, at 10, comes by and wakes Harry up  _again,_ makes him eat something and talks too much. At 12, he leaves to go wake Zayn up. Harry sits on his couch, now alone, sighs as he sips his tea and thinks back two months ago, to what happened right here. Louis' hands on him. His mouth. Harry also remembers 'bean', the little person growing in his stomach. Harry's so focused on bean, Louis and everything that he doesn't notice his tea getting cold, the minutes ticking by, or the wet on his cheeks, until he gets a notification. It's 1:29 pm and it's a text from Niall. 

** @Nialler _Horan :  ** done! with! my ! last ! exam!! 

** @Harold_Styless:  ** yayyyy congrats nii xx i 'll pop by now, that oka y ?

** @Nialler _Horan :  ** course

Harry smiles and makes his way to his bedroom, pulls a pair of slippers on. He shrugs at his sweater and fluff hair and hurries to Niall. He knocks, and the door's opened by Zayn, smiling. Niall and Liam are in the kitchen, talking and drinking beer, and Harry quickly hugs Niall to congratulate him and Niall blabbers on about it. Everyone's bickering, and within five minutes Harry needs to wee, so he goes to the loo, runs his hands over his teeny-tiny bump. He sniffs and heads outside again, feels a different vibe in the air. He steps into the kitchen and Louis' standing there, back to Harry. Harry glares at Liam across from Louis and Liam shrugs like he's confused.  He walks over and throws his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Dinner tomorrow? We've got a few things to celebrate," Liam pokes Harry in the side gently and then pulls him into the circle. "Yes, sounds wonderful." Niall shouts, and Harry shrinks back as he feels Louis' eyes on him. "Now, all of you, leave. I want to wank," they all groan at Niall's shamelessness and shuffle out of his flat, Harry and Liam in front. Harry shuffles to his flat quickly, waves at Liam and shuts his door, heart beating erratically. It's the first time he's seen Louis in almost two months, and he's even fitter than Harry remembers. But he's still a prick.

  
  


Louis watches as Harry rushes away, watches as he waves at Liam and slams his door. He's a cute little cupcake,,. Louis slams his door, recalling  Mike .

A few hours later, after Harry's had a nap, he realises he's left his phone in Niall's bathroom. He groans, dreading walking in on Niall  _wanking_ , or something similarly horrid. He gets up anyway and pads down the corridor, blanket round his shoulders because he was too lazy to get dressed. Niall opens his door, looking flustered and wide awake. "Harry! Your phone?" Harry nods and Niall gives him his phone. "Thanks, Ni." Niall pulls him in for a hug, and it's comforting, cinnamon, chocolate and baked goods is what Niall smells like, reminds Harry of his childhood. "Now off you go," Niall closes his door softly and Harry walks away, head down, tears in his eyes.  _Fuck_ , he's emotional. Harry's focused on breathing and walking straight, so he misses the door opening until he walks into it. "Fuck,"

"Shit," Him and the door mutter at the same time. Harry regains his balance and looks up and fuck, of  _course_ it wasn't the fucking door speaking. Harry's shoulder hurts and his toe throbs and he's trying so hard not to cry, but. But, clear blue eyes stare into his, a head full of feathery brown hair and a smell that Harry imagines  _home_ smelling like makes him choke, and that's it, the tears fall, dripping down his cheeks and onto the front of the blanket, Harry cries softly, stomach aching. "Harry-" Louis pitches forward and hugs him tightly, rubs his back. "Shh, shh, don't cry, baby." he coos, but it makes Harry cry harder, at the word  _baby,_ at Louis' smell, everything. "I t's okay, love. You'll be alright, don't cry." Harry turns into Louis' chest and sniffles, heart racing as Louis touches him. "Come inside, Harry, it's cold out here." Louis leads him inside and closes the door softly. Louis gestures at the couch and Harry sits, staring up at Louis until he sits down too and puts his arm around Harry's shoulder. 

Harry's tears dry on his cheeks as they sit in silence, and he flushes. Bean, Louis, Harry. All in one room. It's overwhelming him a bit. "Are you all right, Harry? Did you  _hurt_ yourself, or-" Louis asks, voice soft. Harry blinks and stares at him, heart racing as he shakes his head. "Listen, I-" Harry tilts his head to the side. "I have something to say," Louis swallows and clears his throat, continues. "I  _meant_ to do it, like,  _two_ months ago, but I saw you with, uh,  Mike ." Realisation dawns on Harry and he almost starts to cry again. "Louis! He came to apologise, oh my god." 

"No! I- Harry, I was on my way to apologise for  _shouting_ at you, saying the things i did, and like, accusing you of lying,  _right_ ? It's your life, do  _whatever_ you like with  Mike , or  _anyone_ , it's not my business, erm.  _Yeah_ ." Louis huffs a bit, stares at his hands. "And, you weren't just, like. You know. A  _dare_ . I really fancied—fancy you. But, you and  Mike and-"

"Louis," Harry snaps, voice wavering. "I'm not  _with_ _Mike_ _._ Get it out your head, please. I don't like him, I never  _have,_ he was just a mate from sec, who had a thing for me, okay?" Louis nods again. "And, you know. I also didn't  _expect_ that to happen. I mean, you're the first person I've ever slept with. I wanted to get to know you," Harry adds, watching Louis blink slowly and look up with wide eyes. After a moment he smiles at Harry, eyes crinkling prettily, and Harry imagines, for a moment, that he's sitting under the sun. "So lets put all of this behind us? Forget it and get to know each other without any conflict, yeah?" Louis' voice is soft, cheeks red, and Harry whines softly. "Of course, of course." Louis smiles wider, leans forward slightly and Harry breathes him in. "You smell like home,'' Harry blurts and jumps back, cheeks burning. Louis' chuckling though, like he's amused, and grabs Harry's hand. "Only you would say that, Harry. And you smell great, too. Like strawberries." Harry melts a bit, feels warm and gooey like dripping wax, and he grins at Louis. Louis, who's shifted enough to get his hands under Harry's blanket and onto his hips and is now thumbing under Harry's sweater to touch his soft, warm skin. Harry leans closer still, breath tremulous and charged as Louis peers at him through his eyelashes, gets all of his fingers under Harry's sweater and feels over Harry's tummy, up to his nipples and.

And Harry has a stark, hot flash of an ultrasound screen, of a blueberry with a heartbeat, of the night he and Louis shared together all those weeks ago. He jerks back, eyes wet and overflowing again, heart racing as he places his trembling hands onto his stomach where Louis' just were. "Harry? Haz, what? What is it?" Louis breathes, reaching out with shaking hands. Harry goes easily, buries his head into Louis' shoulder and breathes deeply. The fucking  _smell._

"Louis I-"  _fuck, fucking fuck shit, fuck._ "I'm pregnant." 

**x**

"Eh?" A choked whisper, soft as anything but still the loudest thing Harry's ever heard. He trembles, feels Louis' hold around him loosen. "I-  _fuck_ ," Louis chokes and Harry's cold. Louis stands up. Harry's wet, red eyes stare at Louis' back urgently, lips trembling. "Louis, I- I'm  _sorry_ , I—I didn't  _know_ , I found out yesterday and, and  _Bean_ -" Harry stutters, chest jumping. 

"Bean?" Louis repeats, otherwise speechless. "Y-yeah, it's — I call it that."  Harry breathes, now looking at the floor while Louis stares down at him. "Shit, Harry, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful, should've—should've-" 

"No, Louis, stop. I was, I was also there but—it's over now. What's done is done, so." Harry looks up now, green meeting blue, and his breath hitches. "A-are you okay?" Harry asks, hot and bothered all of a sudden.

"I-. Yeah? I'm okay." Louis sits back down next to Harry, far but not too far.   
"Are  _you?_ You must be, what? Two months now?" Harry nods softly, biting his lip. "I'm fine. Just- bloated and tired and my morning sickness has been  _so bad,_ but i think it's getting better now. Calming down. Oh, and  _strawberries_ seem to be my favourite craving, I think." Harry sighs, rolling his eyes but secretly liking it. Louis' eyes narrow and he looks like he's thinking as he says, "Strawberries? Does Liam know?" Harry frowns and nods slightly, confused, and Louis barks a laugh, face red. "Liam gets off on— _god_ , he gets off on you being pregnant, Haz," Harry blinks and frowns some more, staring at Louis as he chuckles. "Oh, never mind." Louis dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "Bean," He peeks at Harry in such a way that Harry stops breathing a bit. "What are we gonna do?" Harry looks away, pulls the blanket back up around his shoulders and swallows. "Listen," Louis murmurs, pulling Harry into his side. "This  _obviously_ wasn't first choice on either of our bucket list's, like. I'm twenty-six and you're  _only_ twenty-two, I mean, and we hardly know each other-" He presses his lips to Harry's temple chastely and hums. "But I'm here.  A nd  I'm not going to disappear. I'm staying as long as you want me. You, me and. And  _Bean_ ."  Harry waits about nine seconds before he starts wailing. "L-Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know what to do, I-" Louis cuts him off by placing his hand on his shoulder into Harry's hair, massaging his scalp gently. "Shush, Harry. Don't apologise, you're fine. We're fine." Harry quietens and burrows further into Louis' side. "At least, you know...Now there's something to look forward to in my future. Something to live for; you and Bean." 

Harry drifts off to sleep against Louis' shoulder. It's silent, the only sound their synced breathing and the dull noise from out in the street. Louis plays with Harry's hair softly, eyes closed while they drift off. He thinks,  _no, I'm not leaving them._

_And I'll love them no matter what,_ He promises. 

He thinks,  _we'll make it. We will. We have to, because we're parents now. Partners._


	9. Saturday, 23rd November

** Saturday, 23rd November. (7 weeks  ± ) **

Harry wakes up and almost lets out a cry. almost, but the need to vomit cuts him off and he scrambles off the dark bed—that isn't _his,_ because Harry likes _light_ colours—and rushes to the bathroom. A quick episode he has this morning, stomach lurching quickly until it settles down and Harry leans back, wipes his mouth. "Alright?" Louis croaks, wrapped in his quilt in the doorway. Harry walks back toward him and nods. "Yeah, S'just the morning, Y'know." Louis nods as he shuffles back, hair fluffy. He smiles at Harry softly and walks back to the kitchen. "Sleep okay?" He asks, and Harry nods, realises Louis slept on the couch in his own flat so Harry could have the bed. "Sorry," Harry whispers, but Louis only laughs. Harry watches Louis as he rummages through his cupboards, quilt discarded somewhere so now he's just. Shirtless. Harry looks away with burning cheeks, embarrassed and annoyed by the heat in his stomach, the way he's getting turned on. "Yorkshire okay?" Louis asks, voice muffled. Harry jerks forward in surprise, steadies himself on the counter but Louis' already by his side, hand on his lower back. "Are you okay?!" Louis asks, eyes wide. Harry blushes some more and straightens, embarrassed by the tent in his trackies and the way Louis' looking at him. When Louis realises _what,_ he laughs lightly and says, "Oh," Before he walks back to their tea nonchalantly. 

Harry sits quietly and sips his tea while Louis busies himself with something. He's bottom half is hidden by the tabletop and Harry momentarily considers wanking quickly. "When's your next appointment thing?" Louis says, reminding Harry that he's like,  _real,_ and  _there,_ not just in Harry's  _imagination_ as he  _thinks_ about  _wanking_ . Harry huffs a breath and shifts in his seat, fingers pressing into his thigh sharply in a poor attempt to calm himself down. "Harry?" He meets Louis' eyes and flushes at Louis' expression. "Um," Harry stalls, eyes roaming over Louis' features, his lips and his collarbones and the tattoos across his chest, his  _lips._ Harry sighs softly when he palms over his semi, staring like he's frozen. "Harry," Louis repeats, though now his voice is tight. Forced. "What are you doing?" Harry's mouth goes slack as he blinks back into fucking  _reality,_ his massaging hand freezing over his prick. "Oh, my god." Harry whines, stands up muttering. He knocks his knee on the edge of the table, stumbles back a bit until he bumps into the wall. Louis' wetting himself laughing, bent over and shaking like it's the best thing he's ever seen, trying to make his way over to help Harry.

Harry...

Is and emotional wreck and he knows it. Tears spill over his cheeks like a crack in a glass, lips trembling. Harry doesn't  _want to cry,_ he's a boy and, like mum says, boys aren't  _supposed_ to  _cry_ , right??! But he can't help it. He sniffs and wipes at his cheek, "fucking---" Louis mutters, and the rest is muffled by shuffling sounds. Harry looks up to see what's happening and Louis' caught on the side of the counter, too, trousers stuck on a rebel nail. He finally manages to pull away and rushes to Harry, "I'm sorry? I wasn't laughin', s'just, y'know..." Harry smacks Louis' shoulder pathetically when he giggles. "S'okay, I'm just really emotional." Harry wipes a stray tear from his chin and looks up, leaning against the wall. Louis' smirking. "And horny, apparently."

Harry lets out a sound akin to a howl as Louis wets himself laughing again. "Fuck off, Lewis." Harry huffs, pushing away from the wall to snatch his own blanket from the couch. "I'll see you later," Harry says, heading for the door. "But-- your tea!!!" Louis yells, still laughing, following after Harry quickly. Harry stops, hand on the doorknob. "I don't even like Yorkshire," Harry lies. He _loves_ it. 

  
  


  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**(Nialler_Horan created group "bunch of wankerss" at 14:06)**

**(Nialler_Horan added Louiss_Tomlin_91, Liam0, Zayn, Har** **old** **_Styless)**

**@Nialler:** okay so dinner @ sopranos at 7 on Liam, who's in???

** @Liam0:  ** ummm who said i was gonna pay 

** @Nialler:  ** me :)

** @Liam0:  ** ummmm

** @Liam0:  ** ugh fine ffs

** @Zayn:  ** im in then

** @Louiss:  ** okay im coming. wankers :^

** @Nialler:  ** okay so its me, liam, zayn and lewis, where's the curly one??

** @Liam0:  ** he's probably sleeping if i know him at alll

** @Nialler:  ** wake him up then !!!!

** @Louiss:  ** no let him sleep.

** @Nialler:  ** oh look who finally gives a shit about someone. what now, is he ur baby??

**@Liam0:** shut up niall

** @Louiss:  ** shut t up niall

** @Nialler:  ** jesus

** @Zayn:  ** shut up lads 

** @Nialler:  ** some1 wake up the curly frog i need 2 make reservations 

** @Liam0:  ** okaayy ffs

** @Louiss:  ** hes not a curly frog niall

** @Zayn:  ** ur all being twats

** @Zayn:  ** well except Liam

** @Nialler:  ** fork off zen 

** @Louiss:  ** one to talk 

** @Nialler:  ** is curls awake yet??

** @Zayn:  ** liam just went to pound himsj

** @Zayn:  ** I meant pound on his door to wake him up

**@Zayn:** fucking autocorrect :(

  
  


** @Harold:  ** um

** @Harold:  ** i guess im a curly frog?? and yes im coming to sopranos

** @Louiss:  ** yay. im glad ur coming luv xx

** @Nialler:  ** yesss bitch

** @Nialler:  ** wait wot

** @Liam0:  ** i woke him up for you nerd

** @Nialler:  ** louis called harry 'luv'

** @Liam0:  ** so?

** @Harold:  ** so?

**@Louiss:** so ??

** @Zayn:  ** so?

** @Nialler:  ** so?

** @Liam0:  ** okay, fuck, im going to nap and collect my funds 

** @Zayn:  ** im napping too liam

** @Nialler:  ** see you all at sopranos at 7

** @Louiss:  ** cheers 

** @Harold:  ** woke me up just for this shit??

  
  


Harry tries to put on a pair of boots he's not worn for ages, but ends up in tears. He can't fit them onto his fucking feet. "Fuck!" Harry throws the boots across the room, glaring after them. " _Liam, my fucking boots don't fit!!"_ Harry yells into the phone and Liam snorts. " _Just put other shoes on then, Harry."_

_"I'll look like an idiot!!"_ Harry huffs, and Liam sighs, " _Well, Harry, what do you want me to do?"_ Harry stares into his wardrobe for a minute and then mutters, hangs up on Liam. Harry finds a different pair of boots (and they fit!!), so he matches with some dark jeans and a large, black sweater over his shirts. Harry sets his boots and coat at the door for later and sprawls onto the couch, plans to watch telly until they all walk to  S opranos at seven.

Louis pulls his tight jeans up his legs, does his flies and checks his reflection. He's got on a dark red button-down with the top three buttons undone, and it looks nice. His fringe is soft and swept to the side because his mum says it makes him look a bit older and even more attractive, in her words, and he shrugs a jacket on carefully, slips into his boots and does one last check in the mirror before he grabs his phone and wallet and steps out into the corridor, closing his door behind him. Liam comes out of his own flat at the same moment, raises his eyebrows at Louis over his shoulder as he locks his door. "Hey," they greet, and then Zayn joins them, dressed dark and stunning. Niall stumbles out of his flat, almost brains himself on the wall, and then grins goofily once he's steady, sidling towards the rest of them. "Where's Harry?" He asks, and everyone shrugs. Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry's door and mutters, "I'll get him," as he steps toward it. He knocks softly and waits, says over his shoulder, "You lads go ahead," Niall rushes down the corridor to the  lift and Liam and Zayn follow slowly. 

Louis knocks again and listens carefully. There's no reply or the sound of shuffling, so Louis panics a bit and pushes the door open, rushing into the lounge to see Harry asleep on the couch. Louis approaches him slowly, smiling softly, thinking,  _beautiful._

He crouches down and cards his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry blinks awake and snuffles softly, peering at Louis for a moment . "Wet-" he croaks, rubbing at his eyes, and Louis frowns down at him, eyes wide. Harry clears his throat and moves to sit up, says, "I said 'what'. What time is it?" Louis blinks for a second and then snorts softly, leans forward. "Just gone seven, the lads are already there." Harry pulls his boots and coat on and follows Louis to the  lift . "You okay?" Louis asks, eyes soft. Harry nods and repeats him, smiling when Louis steps closer. Outside, Harry shivers, watching Louis' hair flit in the wind. He doesn't see the crack in the pavement and trips, lets out a screech just as Louis grabs him to steady him, arms strong. He scowls playfully and touches Harry's chest. "Careful, love. You'll hurt yourself." Harry flushes and looks away, feels Louis drop his hands until he trails one down Harry's arm, grips his fingers. They cross the street, fingers laced, and walk to Sopranos. 

Harry stays tucked into Louis' back with their hands against his chest, makes Louis bend his arm behind him so that Harry can cling to him. The smell makes Harry queasy, makes him bury his nose into Louis' shoulder and breathe  _him_ in instead of the rest. They approach the table where Liam, Niall and Zayn are watching them from. A goofy smile sits on Liam's face like he's chuffed, Zayn looks confused, and Niall's too busy eating breadsticks to really notice. "It's about bloody time, thought you'd gotten yourselves lost," Niall says as Harry and Louis sit, and Liam snorts. "It's not even been ten minutes, Niall." He shrugs and Louis flashes him a toothy grin. "Curly was sleeping," Harry blushes and gives Louis a dirty look, but he just laughs lightly. "You alright, pet?" Zayn asks, and Harry smiles awkwardly. "Yeah, m'good." they're seated so Zayn and Liam are on one side of the table, Niall at the head, and Harry and Louis on the other side. Harry grabs a breadstick and realises he's still holding Louis' hand. He eats his breadstick. "I ordered a bottle of wine," Niall says, pursing his lips. "I ordered you a  cup of Yorkshire,, Harry." Liam adds, just because he feels like he has to, and Louis raises his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't like Yorkshire," Louis coughs, eyeing Harry. "It's his favourite," Liam corrects, smiling wide. and Louis squeezes Harry's hand. They're in the middle of a discussion about sweets when the waitress comes with their drinks and takes their food order. Niall sips his glass of wine, hums, eyes Harry. "Why  _aren't_ you drinking, again?" 

Harry takes his tea in his hand, shifts closer to Louis and flexes his fingers between Louis'. Louis squeezes back reassuringly and winks. "It's not your business, Niall," Liam says, and Harry would slap him, honestly. "But you  _told_ me he wasn't drinking any more, Liam?!" Niall huffs, and everyone laughs. "Leave it be, it's probably because of work or something, Nialler." Zayn sighs, patting Niall's arm. Niall snorts. "Aren't you tired of not knowing? I mean- Louis! Look at Louis, he clearly knows, look at him! He's  _holding Harry's hand,_ but just the other day they like,  _resented_ each other, now they're like an old married couple, they're obviousl-"

"Niall!" Zayn interrupts, stern but not rude. "They'll tell us in their own time, lad. Just move on and enjoy the good vibes for once, yeah?" Zayn nods decidedly and sips his wine. Niall looks hurt for about five seconds and then he's moved on, grabbed another breadstick and brought up the sweets again.

"Like, my favourite are definitely toffees," Niall says. Liam meets Harry's gaze and smiles, his big brother smile, and Harry grins. Harry tunes out after that, settles back in his chair and closes his eyes, feeling Louis' hand in his own, the warmth.  After a moment, Louis starts rubbing his thumb back and forth, soft and gentle over Harry's knuckles, soothing. Harry peeks an eye open and watches it, the paleness of his skin under Louis' goldenness. 

It feels like ages later when Harry jerks awake, loud laughter like an alarm to his sleep-hazy ears as something jerks under his head. Harry peeks his eyes open, sees Niall clamp a hand over his mouth, Zayn bang his head on the table and Liam knock the both of them on the back of the heads. Harry realises that the thing  _vibrating_ under his head is Louis'  _shoulder,_ and he's  _laughing._ Harry turns his head into Louis' neck and flushes, breathes him in. "Hey, baby," Louis whispers, "Sorry we woke you," Harry yawns and sits up a bit, stretching his legs out. "M'sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," He says. Zayn's still got his head on the table and Niall's red and grinning. "No problem," Niall beams, eyes cunning, and Louis pulls Harry closer again by his hand, that's still intertwined with Louis' own hand. "You didn't sleep more than a half-hour, love," Louis adds, and Harry shrugs. " _There's_ another mystery," Niall chirps, "You're tired all the time,"  He sounds a bit tipsy, Harry realises. Harry shrugs again, more forced, throws a glare at Louis. Zayn's finally sat up, watches Harry. "You're awake," he murmurs. Harry stares. He stands abruptly, causes Louis' hand to jerk out of his, stalks to the toilets, cheeks red. 

"Lads, can we please act like adults? No more wine, and leave Harry alone," Liam says, macho man, here for the rescue. He looks pointedly at Zayn and Niall, and everyone nods. The waitress brings the food and Harry's still not back, but a moment later he walks out of the toilets, straight past their table, doesn't even glance at them. When he's back a minute later, he sits, hums, "Hmm, pasta," And digs in. He grabs Louis' hand again, and Louis' baffled for a moment before he squeezes and eats his own food. Niall chatters on and on while they eat, stops momentarily when the waitress brings a large strawberry milkshake for Harry, making him smile. Harry eats everything on his plate, steals some of Louis' mash, some of Liam's chips, ignores Zayn and his _Caesar salad,_ and gets a snarl from Niall when he tries to take a piece of his steak. Harry slumps in his chair and slurps his milkshake, feels his eyes droop again. The lads chatter for a while longer until Harry's practically asleep on Louis' shoulder again, "I think we should head back, lads," Louis says, voice soft and warm. Everyone murmurs their agreement and crowd out into the cold night after Liam pays. Harry's tucked into Louis' side. "Zayn, please wont you mind Harry for a Mo', i want to speak to Louis."  Liam says, adds, "Don't let him fall." Zayn walks alongside Harry, hand on his back, and Harry reaches for Louis absently. "I'll be right there, Love," Louis calls as he joins Liam across the street. "So, you know, then?" Liam asks, right to the point. Louis frowns, contemplates, and then nods. Liam releases a breath.  " He's really, really stressed about all this. So, _I need you_ to be here for him. He needs you, Louis." Louis steps closer to Liam and ducks his head, says sincerely, "Don't worry, mate. I'm not leaving. I'll take care of Harry and Bean, I promise." Liam hugs Louis tight, claps his back. "You're a right twat though, you _do_ know that, right?" Louis laughs, follows Liam across the street to where Harry's leaning against the wall, watching Louis expectantly. "Yeah, but he still chose me, didn't he," 

  
  


Harry grins as Louis wraps his arms tighter around his waist, kisses his cheek wetly. "Lets get you to bed," Louis murmurs, helping Harry into the lift behind Liam. Louis crowds Harry into the far corner and ignores Niall, Liam and Zayn. "Are you going to stay with me?" Harry whispers, eyes half shut. Niall stares, mouth slack, and Zayn giggles at Liam. Just as Niall opens his mouth to cuss them out, Liam shushes him. ' _Leave them!'_ he mouths, brows knit. Niall shrugs, looks away. Louis and Harry are so lost in each other that they _forget,_ and suddenly Louis' pressing closer, breathing into Harry's mouth. "Are you gonna stay with me, daddy?" Harry says. Of course, Niall _misinterprets_ the way Harry means it. "Oh, _god,_ please, i _can't,_ at least wait until you're in your fucking flat before you start with your _daddy_ kink," Niall howls, throwing himself into the wall. Louis pulls back and looks like he's seen a ghost, cheeks pink. "We don't have a daddy kink," He splutters, and Niall snorts, cocks his hip out. "Well, then why did Harry call you _daddy_?" Harry flushes, shifts against the wall and hides his face in Louis' shoulder. "Uh, erm, because-" Louis stutters squirming uncomfortably, looking at Harry carefully. "Because he's _going_ to be a daddy," Harry butts in, and Niall guffaws. "Right! _Your_ daddy, because who else? Louis doesn't _want kids,_ oh, god-" Liam cuffs Niall on the arm and Zayn's staring at the floor. Harry steps away from Louis quietly, eyes wet, but Louis pulls him closer and kisses his jaw. "Niall, shuttap. Haz is pregnant." 

Zayn erupts into gleeful giggles, grips Liam's arm and Niall just stares at them. He looks at Harry's stomach. "No, he's just- Harry." Niall insists, looking at Louis. "He's two months pregnant with my child, Nialler," Louis says. The  lift pings and the doors slide open quietly while everyone still stares at each other. Harry clings to Louis. "You're pregnant?" Niall says, busts out laughing. He shoots down the corridor toward his flat screaming, arms flailing like he's gone genuinely mad. "I'm gonna be an uncle!!" Niall yells, until Liam calls out, "Shuttap, Niall, it's eleven pm," Niall turns around and grins. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Fuck eleven  pm," and then his door slams and he's gone into his flat. "Congrats, lads," Zayn says, hugs them both tightly before he goes off to bed. Liam waves and follows him. 

"Alright, bedtime for you, babies," Louis coos, pressing close to Harry. He opens the door to Harry's flat and helps him into the bedroom, sits him at the end of the bed. "You'll stay?" Harry whispers, and Louis smiles. "Only if you want, love,"

"I want." Louis laughs a bit, scratches his hair. "You can borrow a pair of trackies," Harry says, pointing to his drawers, and Louis fetches himself some. Harry strips to his pants and climbs into bed on the right side, because he always sleeps on the right side, and watches as Louis changes. Louis watches him in the corner of his eye, smiling secretly to himself. "S'there a blanket I can use on the couch?" he asks once he's dressed, chest bare. "Sleep here, Louis," Harry frowns, shifting his arm under the quilt on the bed so it moves. "Hurry up," He adds. Louis gets in carefully next to Harry, heart racing, and sighs once he's in and can feel the warmth radiating off of Harry. The light goes out and Harry inches closer to Louis in the dark. He holds his breath as he gets closer and Louis laughs breathily, pulls him in close so that they're spooning and Harry's pressed up against Louis' chest. Louis moves his hands down slowly, cups Harry's belly and rubs it softly. Harry smiles. It feels right. Harry makes sleepy little mumbles and shifts back, pressing into Louis even more. It feels right. 


	11. Sunday, 24th November. (7 weeks ±)

** S unday, 24th November. (7 weeks  ± ) **

A horrible shriek of a cellphone jolts Harry out of his dream about marshmallows. He pelts forward, groaning, reaches for the edge of the mattress as Louis shuffles behind him, shutting off the ringing. "Sorry," He mutters breathlessly before, "Hello!?" Harry stands and rushes to the bathroom, hardly makes it in time. He washes his face and runs his hands over the small protruding belly with a smile. When he leaves the bathroom, Louis' sitting on the edge of the bed, still talking on the phone. "Oh, god. I'm sorry Mr Darrieusseq, I'm so sorry for your loss," Harry hears. "Yes, sir. I'll be in by ten, no problems." Louis says, hangs up a moment later and runs his hands over his face. "Alright, Lou?" Harry whispers, buries his fingers into Louis' hair softly.  "Morning, love," Louis murmurs, standing up to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "Yeah, alright. Just, the editor at my work got into a car accident last night and...she didn't make it." Harry squeezes Louis. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and Louis watches him. In the kitchen, Harry busies himself with the kettle. "I'll have to go in at ten tomorrow," Louis says, "Even though I'm only supposed to go back in December," Harry peers at him over his shoulder and nods. "Oh, um." Harry remembers, turning around to look at Louis. "The, um, next appointment is on the third of December," 

"Fabulous! I can't wait," Louis grins, taking his tea from Harry. "What time is it, anyway?" Harry asks, settling. "Just after eight," Louis sighs, sips his tea. His phone rings again. "Hey," Louis answers, voice warm and gooey like he's trying to be sexy. Harry stiffens. "Yes, I'm good. How are you, dear?" Harry frowns and looks at his hands, trying not to look like he's listening. "Yes! I'd love to see you! How's about I pop by later today?" Harry bites his lip and takes a breath. "Yeah, I'll bring him, too." Harry almost chokes on his tea. Is Louis planning a threesome right in front of him?! Louis hangs up and puts his phone down, watches Harry's face redden. "That was my  _mum,"_ Louis says, snorts a bit at Harry's reaction. "She alright?" Harry asks. Louis nods slowly, hooks his thumb over the side of the counter. "She wants to see you," Louis adds. Harry flushes and gawks at him, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Well, Harry, you're carrying my  _child,_ of course she wants to meet you," 

"You  _told_ her?" Harry gasps, shifting in his seat. Louis nods. "Friday night, about, after you fell asleep." Harry's smile is small, staring at Louis. "In  _fact,_ you should invite your parents. I assume you've...told them?" 

"Um," Harry starts. "No...I haven't told my mum. But she's in California until March, anyway."

"And your dad?" Louis asks. "He's dead," Harry sighs. Louis looks embarrassed, blushes, and Harry waves off his apology.

"Well, s'fine, I guess." Harry says a moment later. "What time?"

"About One, I reckon? But listen, you really don't have to-"

"It's fine, Lou. I'm just a bit nervous, is all." Harry huffs, and Louis grins, walks over to him. "We could invite the lads if you like? Liam, Niall and Zayn?" Harry nods eventually, breathes into Louis' chest. "Okay. You'll ask?" Louis nods, watching as Harry stands and paces to the fridge, back again. "Um, breakfast?" Harry says when Louis catches his eye. "Oh, no thanks. I should get home and all, y'know." Louis stands this time and walks into Harry's bedroom to get his things. Harry's crouched in front of the fridge when Louis comes out again, rummaging around in the drawers. Louis clears his throat, and Harry glances up. They burst into hysterics. Harry's got a strawberry clutched between his teeth, eyes wide. He stands and shuts the fridge, pops the strawberry out of his mouth shyly. "I'll see you later, okay? I'll come by at about 12:30," Louis moves to grab his mobile on the table, startles when Harry wraps his arms around his neck. "Bye, see you," Harry breathes, pulls away. Louis smiles, shaky, makes his way to the door.

Harry has fruit salad, (consisting of strawberries and strawberries and, oh wait, more strawberries!) for breakfast, has a slow shower and scratches through his wardrobe to find something to wear.  Harry finds a bigger pair of skinny jeans and pulls them on. A bit tight round his hips, but otherwise they fit fine. Harry glares at his boots. He chooses a soft grey polo-neck that reminds him of Liam, honestly, and then settles onto the couch once he's dressed and decides to text Gemma. Last week, when Harry called her to tell her, Gemma was happy. She's always been soft with him, and she answered the call how she usually did, " _Hey, baby bro. How's things?"_ And Harry had told her. " _Um, Gem...I'm kind of...pregnant?"_ She'd laughed, thought it was a joke. " _Oh,"_ she said. And then she'd congratulated Harry, a bit of a lecture though. " _You'll have to tell mum,"_ Gemma had sighed. 

Now, Harry texts.

** @Harold:  ** hey Gems, im going to meet Louis' mum today.

** @Gemma_Hatton:  ** hey baby bro. that's great, i still want to meet him too. how you otherwise?

** @Harold:  ** yeah, im good. just tired. you?

** @Gemma_Hatton:  ** oh yah fatigue is a side affect of BEING PREGNANT HARRY 

** @Gemma_Hatton:  ** im good. want to meet louis!

** @Harold:  ** okay omg fiiine 

** @Gemma:  ** okay, good luck Haz xx 

  
  


Louis stands in the shower for almost an hour, skin pink and pruned when he gets out.

** @Louiss:  ** any lads free?? wanna com wit to mums with me and harry?? 

** @Liam0:  ** im free all day, text time and place :)

** @Nialler:  ** yes im free mr daddy ;00 ill come in the taxi with u and the mummy,

** @Zayn:  ** yes ill come 

Louis shakes his head fondly at his mates and fixes himself another cuppa, hair drying in light, wispy strands over his forehead, fresh and clean and shower-damp.

He gets a notification.

** @Liam0:  ** okay whats happening with u and haz??

** @Louiss:  ** wot u on about ?? 

** @Liam0:  ** sos are you boyfriends or just the parents or getting married or moving into gether that sort of thing mate ?? 

**@Louiss:** um i dunno. harrys the other father of my child so ig im stuck with him lol :)

 **@Louiss:** i mean, im happy to be stuck with him tho. he's amazingf

** @Louiss:  ** oh and id love to move in idk tho llol

**@Louiss:** oh and if he wants to get married also id love it

** @Liam0:  ** ok so how does he feel?? 

** @Louiss:  ** i dont know ???

** @Liam0:  ** ud marry him??

** @Louiss:  ** yess ???? hes having my kid. ofc.

** @Liam0:  ** :)

** @Louiss:  ** what

** @Liam0:  ** :)

** @Louiss:  ** liam what

** @Louiss:  ** liam WHAT IS ITT??

** @Louiss:  ** LIAM

**@Louiss: ** prick

Harry's just busy dozing when his phone goes. He sighs, wonders if it's Gemma, but when it goes again, he picks it up.

** @Liam0:  ** harry whats happening with you and lewis are you boyfriends or married or moving in together 

**@Liam0: ** or what ?? 

** @Harold:  ** Liam

** @Harold:  ** i dont know!

** @Liam0:  ** why not ?

** @Harold:  ** what do you mean why not

** @Liam0:  ** omg its a simple question. like

if he asked you out?

if he asked you to move in with him?

If he asked you to Marry him??

what would u say?

** @Harold:  ** liam i dont know 

why are you asking me now ??

** @Liam0:  ** welll would you date anyone else?

** @Harold:  ** no? im having louis' child

** @Liam0:  ** so ud marry him

** @Harold:  ** liam? id probably say yes

if he asked??? but like, not yet , i wanna

get to know him more

** @Liam0:  ** like you got to 

know him before you shagged ??

** @Harold:  ** :(

** @Liam0:  ** sorry just being honest. 

you guys may as well get married

since you both want to lol

** @Harold:  ** huh??

** @Liam0:  ** well louis said the same things as you haha

** @Harold:  ** what, that he'd get married?

  
** @Liam0:  ** yeh

** @Liam0:  ** sorry for butting in but yall are so slow omg. you guys need to talk :) xxx

**x**

** @Liam0:  ** hello lewis

** @Louiss:  ** prick

** @LIam0:  ** lol yes. anyway, harry wants to get married.

he said same as you. i know im butting in but you are so slow.

yall should talk.

** @Louiss:  ** huh

** @Liam0:  ** u can do it he fancies u

Louis pauses, stares at his phone. Move in together? Get _married_? Does Harry _want_ that?

Louis decides that if someone had told him three months ago that he'd be expecting a child with someone like  _Harry,_ he would've fallen on his back and laughed. Except, now, he's expecting a child with Harry and they might even get  _married_ . Maybe. Hopefully.

Harry's snoozing. The knocking he seems to hear distantly continues, soft and insistent, and he rolls over under his warm, comfy quilt with a groan. "It's open,"

"Babe," he hears, heart fluttering slightly in his chest as the quilt gets pulled away from his face. Harry keeps his eyes closed, smiles up and yawns. "Hey,"

"What time is it?" Harry croaks, shuffling to sit up, blinking his eyes open slowly and  staring up at Louis like it might be the first time he's seen him. Harry rubs his face with his hands and stretches a bit, listens to Louis' soft, trilling laugh. "I've got a strong feeling of deja vu right now, Harry." Harry peers at him through his fingers and Louis sits down beside him, radiating warmth. "It's just gone twelve," he says , smiles sweetly and tucks a messy curl behind Harry's ear. "Mum's expecting us at one," Harry nods a bit, leans back against the couch and moans a bit as he stretches out his legs, hand hot and heavy on his belly. "You look lovely," Louis murmurs, pulling on the hem of Harry's shirt, making him blush. "Ready to go? We've got to get Niall." he continues his absent tugging on Harry's polo-neck but Harry doesn't mind, he just nods. Louis stands quickly, offers Harry his hand, and if he pulls Harry up a little harder than necessary to make him land against his chest, well, nobody has to know. 

"Daddies," Niall closes his door with a slam and grins, eyes wide as he grabs Harry and tugs him into his side. "Alright?" he asks , and Harry beams.  "I'm great. Hungry, actually," 

"I'm starving," Niall agrees, guffaws into Harry's neck. Louis watches from Harry's left as they advance toward the  lift s with a smile on his lips, watching Harry flush and laugh and thinks,  _oh, how beautiful._ "Lewis!" he turns, sees Liam and Zayn both coming out of Liam's flat, "Hey," He calls. They come up to him quickly as Niall and Harry converse animatedly near the elevators, Zayn skips past to join them and Liam claps Louis on the back. "Did you propose?" Louis guffaws and pushes Liam back a step, playful and pal-ish. " _No,_ not yet. We're going to dinner tomorrow." Liam smiles as they all crowd into the  lift . 

"Long time since I've seen Frankie," Zayn muses, toying with his quaffed hair lightly , and Niall barks a laugh. "Me too, s'been eight months at the least," 

Louis waves his hand. "I always invite you over," and Niall laughs again. "Like shit you do," Zayn smiles into Liam's shoulder and pulls him close. "We'll go in one taxi, yeah? You three in another?" Liam suggests, and Louis nods.

Once outside, Liam and Niall both hail up a taxi, Liam and Zayn climbing into one and Niall, Louis and Harry all get into the other. Niall sits in front, talking with the driver and bursting out every few minutes with loud, boisterous laughter while Harry sidles up next to Louis in the back. "Me mum's made some strawberry pudding," Louis says, grinning into Harry's hair. "Three of me sisters are there today, by the way, Lottie, Jo and Lee."  Harry blinks at Louis, mouth slightly open and Louis has a quick, hot flash of slipping his tongue inside and fucking Harry's mouth open with his tongue. Instead, he grins like he's confused and Harry starts. "Oh, um. How many siblings do you have?" Louis smiles wider, bites his lip. "Five. Two sets of twins and there's Lottie. I'm the eldest, then it's Lottie, Tory and Tracy, and Joanne and Lee-Anne are the youngest." Harry's staring again, mouth open, and Louis laughs. Harry blushes. Louis kisses him, just like his fantasy, and Harry wasn't expecting it but he doesn't pull away, rather, he clings to Louis' forearm and huffs a little, stomach swirling. It's slow, warm and affectionate, makes Harry dizzy, his cheeks burn. Louis hums into his mouth and peppers kisses onto Harry's lips, pulls back slightly to grin at him. Louis catches Niall's eyes in the rear-view mirror and they're dancing. "How many siblings do you have?" Louis asks, slides his fingers between Harry's and leans into him. "Just one," Harry breathes. "My older sister, Gemma."

"She have kids?" Louis asks, and Harry looks at him, eyes wide and soft and wet, cheeks pink. He shakes his head. "No, just a puppy. Gem and her husband, Tyler, they've decided to wait to have a child until they're both more... settled? In their jobs, she says." Louis nods, listens as Harry tells stories softly, watches his eyes and his mouth and his hair. Louis smiles.

  
  


They arrive twenty minutes later, crowd out of the taxi (with shouts and whoops from Niall, of course.) and walk up the path to the door. It's yanked open by a tall, skinny girl with big blue eyes and brown hair, smile wide. "Niall! Zayn! Lou," she greets, stepping aside and dragging Niall through the door, talking animatedly. "I'm Jo," She says as she hugs Harry, eyes wide and blue and so much like Louis'. Harry stays tucked into Louis' side, clutching his hand tightly with a wide grin on his face. There's lots of excited chatter all at once, a welcoming, cosy aroma wafting through the air, and Harry's spotted a few cats! Louis leads him into the lounge where a girl who looks exactly like Jo sits. She's got shorter hair than Jo and her eyes are darker, too, like the ocean. "Hi," She says as she stands up, smiles. She hugs Louis, ruffles his hair and sticks her tongue out at him, before she looks at Harry. He feels frozen, heart racing, like he wants to run away. It's a moment before she smiles, and then she launches herself at Harry and squeezes him, laughs and hugs him and hugs him and hugs him. " I'm Lee.  You're really pretty," she says into his shoulder, pulls away, and Harry blushes. "Well done, Louis." She drawls toward him as she steps away, out of the room, and Louis guffaws . Harry chews his lip and stares at the back of the couch, listens to the muffled voices of everyone talking throughout the house. He's never been called  _'pretty'_ before. "You alright?" Louis whispers, and Harry blinks, nods and looks into Louis' soft, sincere eyes. Louis' about to reach for Harry again, to just  _touch him,_ but he's cut off- " _Louis!_ " it's his mother, Louis realises, and he groans, grabs Harry's hand  and leads him back into the other room. Harry sees a tall, wide woman with wild blonde hair and delicate blue eyes, and he instantly feels warm, safe and loved. "Babies!" she yelps, pulling away from her hug with Liam to rush over to HarryAndLouis. She hugs Louis, quick and tight, smooches his cheek and then turns to Harry, eyes wide. "Harry?" She asks, and he smiles, toes the floor. "Oh, goodness," she grabs him and squeezes, squeezes tight, and Harry thinks this is probably something that just runs in the family. "Lovely to  _finally_ meet you," she says into his ear, voice soft, and she steps away, grinning wide. Harry repeats what she said and smiles back, blushing from the attention. Everyone erupts into conversation again, migrating to the dining room happily. 

Zayn and Niall are obviously long-time family friends, but the way everyone's treating Harry and Liam, who they've just met,  makes it seem like they've all known each other for years. Jo takes over the conversation, claiming she was attacked by a swan yesterday, and Harry decides that Jo and Niall are very, very similar, and they  _do_ get along great, anyway. Jo's the outgoing twin, and Lee's obviously the quieter, shy one, Harry realises, perfect opposites. Harry listens carefully, laughs a lot, almost wees himself a couple of times, really, listening to Niall and Jo go on and on about the most absurd, hilarious things. It's nice, because Harry's family isn't like this. They're quiet, reserved, don't enjoy the company of strangers. Harry likes this a lot. "Where is that girl?" Frankie says during a break in conversation, "We've got mouths- and bellybuttons- to feed!" Niall laughs the loudest, spluttering his water across the table, Louis chuckles softly, and Harry decides he's been awfully quiet. He turns to face Louis, leans in close to his ear. "Alright? You've been awfully quiet," Louis smiles at him, eyes light. "Yeah, m'alright. I feel like a cuddle, though." He grabs onto Harry's hand and squeezes softly, pulls him closer. "Mhhm, me too," Harry hums and moves closer. "You reckon your family fancies me? I like them a lot," Louis laughs quietly, fights the urge to kiss him. "I reckon they love you," he says, watches Harry blush. "They see you as family already, babe. They love you." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mum almost crushed you to death earlier," Louis chuckles,  rubs his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "I knew they'd love you," he says. He tucks a finger under Harry's chin and lifts his face up a bit, smiles at him when he can see Harry's wet eyes. "who wouldn't love such a beautiful angel?" The way Harry's cheeks redden, Louis revels in it, stares and stares and stares. Harry stares back, greedily accepts the squeezes Louis keeps giving to his fingers, Louis' eyes on him, and he cocks his head to the side, waiting. Louis moves closer (not that there's much space left between them in the first place, though) and he studies Harry's face, memorises him. Without really thinking it through, without considering the consequences, Louis ducks his head, presses his lips into Harry's and kisses him slowly, warm and wet, longingly, and Harry sighs happily, pulls Louis closer, kisses him harder, once, twice, three times and when he pulls away he's out of breath, wants more. Harry feels drunk and hot and cold and lonely now that Louis' not kissing him any more, opens his eyes carefully and sees Louis' shoulder. Louis' sitting up again, talking across the table to someone. Harry remembers where they are. 

There's a gorgeous girl standing in the doorway, hair blond and eyes blue, mouth wide in a smile. "What a fucking way to be greeted," She says, eyes wide as she watches Harry. She sits down in the empty chair and grins. "I'm Charlotte, Lottie if you will," the conversation continues and Harry wishes his chair would swallow him. He stares at his glass of water as Lottie talks loudly, laughter flittering around his head, and he feels Louis next to him. Harry might hear his name but it doesn't register in his mind until Louis pokes his thigh under the table. He looks up, Frankie's staring at him, smiling, and everyone else too. "What do you do, love?" She repeats, and Harry blushes. "Oh, um," Harry says, swallows the lump in his throat and shifts closer to Louis. "At the moment I'm just doing a few jobs here and there for my mum, sort of like a freelance electrician? And I'll be taking over her job in in the new year," there's a few intrigued 'ooh's around the table and Louis grins. "Clever lad," he rubs Harry's thigh and squeezes, and Harry frowns. He _loves_ the attention from Louis but he's already embarrassed enough as it is. Nobody seems to be hung-up on the snog, though. Nobody seems to have even _noticed,_ really, besides Lottie. Nobody _cares_ , Harry realises. His mood brightens when Louis starts talking and even if he doesn't grasp onto what is being said, Harry's still captivated by his voice and his lips and his face, feels a wave wash over him suddenly when Louis bursts out laughing. Harry hopes that Bean looks like Louis. Hopes with all his might because Louis is perfect. 

In any other situation, Harry would feel uneasy being surrounded by eight people, but not now. These people are his family, and that's what he tells himself, and that's why he feels calm and safe. "Okay, we should eat now, there's a few too many pale faces around the table and the chicken casserole's going to get cold!" Frankie says, standing up slowly. She declines all offers to help and disappears into the kitchen, leaving Lottie to take over the conversation. "So, Harry, Harry, Harry!" She calls, drawing his attention from Louis' Adam's apple. He smiles when he realises everyone is looking at him _again_ and Lottie grins back. She asks questions, about Harry's family, allergies, favourite colour  etc. and Harry answers everything honestly. Frankie comes back in, passing bowls of casserole around, sits down and talks as everyone eats, accepts the praise happily and laughs and laughs. Niall screams, almost swallows his fork and laughs like a loon while he thanks Frankie. After a moment, Lottie turns back to Harry and starts with the questions again. Harry wonders what she's up to. "So, you and Lou..?" She takes a bite of her food and flicks her eyes between Harry, Louis and Frankie. "You guys are dating?" Harry blushes, stuffs his mouth full and looks at Louis. His blue eyes sparkle as he grins, nods, and Harry's stomach flutters. "oh, fucking  _finally_ ," Lottie exclaims, claps her hands. "Language, Charlotte," Frankie says, mostly joking, and Lottie grins. "Sorry, mum. S'just, you  _know,_ i was worried about Louis. Though he was going to die alone but he's gone and got himself a boyfriend! This better last, is all," She points at Louis accusingly and then bursts out laughing. Harry frowns. It  _will,_ wont it? They'll last?  _Stay_ together? Louis said it himself. He  _wont_ leave. He said- "I can hear the gears in your head turning, love," Louis whispers. "I've only told mum about Bean. She's not told my sisters, so they don't know. If you were wondering."  Harry's eyes flutter closed and he whispers, "Oh,"

"And don't mind Lottie, okay? She can be...blunt, sometimes. She only mean well, though. Better when you get to know her," Louis explains, soft and velvety as he whispers into Harry's ear. Harry turns his head enough to whisper back. "Yeah, I just- you'll stay, wont you? You wont leave me- us?" Louis sighs, shakes his head and meets Harry's  eyes . "M'not going to leave, Harry. Promise." His gaze is steady, soft, and Harry wonders if he can crawl into the blueness of Louis' eyes. He'd certainly like to _try._ Harry opens his mouth to say as much but no. "Excuse me, love birds," Frankie says. "As cute as this is, it's rather impolite to whisper at the table, so could you please join us again and save the love whispers for later?" She smiles kindly and wrinkles her nose, eyes playful. She nods once they sit back in their seats and continues with what she was saying before she was interrupted. Liam catches Harry's eye from across the table and mouths ' _okay?'_ and Harry nods. ' _G_ _reat,'_ he mouths back and flushes because, well. Everything is great. Jo and Niall help clear up the bowls from the table and Zayn chats to Charlotte and Lee, Liam sits with his eyes closed and Louis fiddles with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. He's so close Harry can hear his slow breathing, his fingers sending shocks down Harry's back every time they graze his skin. But his eyes are drooping, he's feeling hot and he needs to wee. "Stop  _touching_ me," Harry snaps, and everyone looks at him and he almost bursts into tears. Well, not  _almost_ . He  _does_ . His cheeks burn and the tears sting his skin as they slide down his cheek. Liam watches with sad eyes, Zayn with wide eyes, and Lee and Lottie, currently the only others in the room, watch with pure confusion and sympathy. "Baby, c'mon," Louis helps Harry stands, helps him up the stairs and into a bedroom that overwhelms Harry with emotion because it smells like Louis. Like Louis and dust. He holds Harry, hugs him tightly and doesn't even say a thing. "I-I need to wee," Harry sniffs and Louis  _almost_ laughs. 

In Louis' en suite, Harry washes his face, calms himself down, wees, and then takes a few breaths.  _Fuck._

Louis' sitting on the edge of his old bed picking his nails when Harry stumbles out, eyes wide. "Hey, babe," Louis stands up and hesitates a moment before taking Harry's hand in his. "Feeling better?" Harry nods, blushes, lip trembling. "M'sorry," Harry whispers and Louis tuts. "None of that, Harry." and he smiles, kisses Harry's cheek and pulls him into a hug, squeezes tight until Harry hugs him back happily, happily. When Louis pulls away Harry whines in the back of throat, protesting, and it makes Louis laugh. "We'll be home soon, can do it there,"

Harry takes Louis' hand, (because if he can't have his whole body he at least wants his _hand_ ) and smiles up at him. Louis starts for the stairs but Harry stays still, pouting when Louis turns back to him, brows knit in confusion. And then, he grins. He pulls Harry into him, pulls him hard and grips his waist, pouts himself. Harry's eyes sparkle, his skin fizzes where Louis touches him, fizzes where Louis  _doesn't_ touch him, fizzes all over, Harry's shaking. 

Harry's shaking because it's all he can do.

He's shaking because Louis' touching him.

He's shaking because Louis' kissing him.

Kissing him slow, soft and sensual, sensational, and Harry's shaking because he's kissing back, wants more,  _needs it,_ but he can't have more, doesn't get  _more._ But Louis' still kissing him, he doesn't  _stop,_ so what's Harry on about?

The wall's cold against his back but the heat Louis' emitting makes him feel gooey and warm and hot and overdressed and when's Harry started to fly? Harry can't  _breathe,_ but if Louis pulls away Harry will  _die,_ and that's worse than not breathing so he kisses Louis harder, pulls him closer, (he can't  _get_ any closer but it doesn't stop Harry) and closer because he wants to so fuck. Harry's hips hurt, a dull ache where Louis grips him but it's amazing, he can feel Louis under his hands, can feel his arms and his shoulders and his neck and Harry kisses him harder, tastes his tongue and his teeth and his lips, and he wants more, he just wants moremoremore but Louis can't- he can't breathe, he's going to explode, his chest, throat, everything. He can't pull away, though, so he pushes closer, feels the wall behind Harry's body, tastes Harry's lips and tongue and teeth and swallows his moans and whimpers, growing louder. 

Louis breaks the kiss, turns his head and pants into Harry's shoulder, sucks air in greedily and thankfully, breathes breathes breathes, and Harry breathes breathes breathes. Louis thinks Harry sounds like he's trying to catch his breath after sobbing, that's what he sounds like. Harry's pupils are blown and Louis wonders for a moment if he's imagined it every time he saw green in his eyes because now there is none, and anyway, calling it green would be _disrespectful_ because they're not _green,_ they're so much more. Harry's got a teeny-tiny smile on his red, swollen lips and Louis almost kisses him again. "You-" Louis stops, clears his throat and tries again. "You almost killed me," Harry bites his lip and oh. "Thought i was going to die when you pulled away," 

H arry doesn't know which he'd prefer, crawling into Louis' pupil or into the blue (not blue because that's like calling the night sky  _black_ and that's just not it.) "Well," Louis squeezes Harry's hip and Harry thinks that he'd like to die right now, because that way he'd die happy, but then he remembers Bean and changes his mind. But still. You know.

Harry presses his hand over his stomach and thinks,  _this is wonderful_ , he's trapped between Louis' arms against the wall and Louis' looking at him like he's the air that Louis needs to live or maybe Harry's just overthinking, he does that a lot, and he thinks-

"Harry,"

Harry likes the way Louis says his name, like cotton or clouds, sounds like he's-

"Harry," Harry looks up at Louis. "Stop thinking." Louis kisses Harry's nose and it sends these- stop thinking-

"Are we going to tell them?" Louis asks, and what?

"Tell them I think too much?" Harry's voice is laced with astonishment and disbelief and confusion and everything else and Louis laughs and if he could, Harry would frame that sound and hang it on his wall. "No, booby. About Bean," Maybe Harry's considering changing his name to booby just because he  _loves_ the way Louis' lips form the letters and he'd like to watch it every day. "Okay, but," Harry frowns. Tell them. About Bean. It's really only three people that don't know. Tell them. Tell Lottie and Lee and Jo. "But?" Louis brings Harry back. Louis. Harry looks into his eyes and oh yeah, okay. Lets tell them. "But...kiss me first." And there it is, the sound Harry wants to take photographs of. "Like my kisses?" Louis smiles and there's something Harry  _can_ take a picture of. "No," he mumbles, but he smiles and hey, he can't lie. Louis kisses Harry's left cheek, right cheek, nose, chin and Harry's full of goosebumps and yes he likes Louis' kisses very much. " _Lou_ , my  _lips_ ," Finally, Louis presses his lips into Harry's softly and yes, oh yes, Harry likes it- Louis pulls back and takes Harry's hand. "S'go. We've been gone awhile."  Harry doesn't walk down the stairs, no, he  _floats._ Floats, floats, floats, smells strawberries and Louis and sees faces, doesn't  _see_ , he just  _looks_ , and some look back, some smile, some move, Harry squeezes Louis' hand. They sit and Harry takes in the people and the strawberry pudding and Liam, Zayn, Niall, Lee, Jo, Frankie, Lottie, Louis and Harry.

"Alright, Harry?" Harry doesn't know who's talking, it's someone, not Louis, not Liam. Harry looks at Louis and he looks and looks and looks. Louis smiles at him softly. "There's a Bean in my belly," Harry whispers to him, and okay, Louis shines brighter than the not-yellow sun and Harry might melt because Louis is beaming. "A bean?" Harry looks at Lee. Louis' little sister. "No, not  _a_ bean.  _Bean_ , just Bean. Bean in my belly." she looks confused. Harry looks at all the teeth at the table, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Frankie. All teeth, smiling at him. Jo is eating her finger and Harry wants to tell her to stop. " _Well_ , he's a fucking nutter," Lottie guffaws. She guffaws a lot, Harry notices. It's the only suitable word for what she does. Frankie doesn't tell her off for swearing again. She's smiling. "I call it Bean," Harry looks back at Louis. "Bean." Harry thinks, he thinks- maybe they don't understand. "Louis," he whispers, and Louis bites his smile. 

"You're all so fucking dense! He's pregnant. 'Bean' is what we call the baby in his belly," Louis' laughing and fuck, Harry needs a camera. Lee's the  first to react. She shrieks, maybe. Harry's not sure. And then she's shaking Jo and Jo's also shrieking and there's just a lot of shrieking and Harry smiles. 

_ This is for you,  _ he thinks.  _ All for you, Bean.  _

Jo and Lee try to strangle Harry. Well, mind you, that's what it feels like to him. They scream in his ear, touch his tummy, scream. They hit Louis. Like ' _ smack _ !' and shout, not scream, he didn't tell them, he's nasty, a bad brother, but he's going to be a dad, a bloody , dad, and they're going to be aunts and oh!!

Frankie has to tell them to calm down and sit and eventually, they do, excitedly, bouncing around. "He's pregnant," Lottie mutters. "You've hardly known him for a month?"  Louis frowns, looks at her. "You were at mine like, less than a month ago, Louis, fucked up over something ridiculous that you didn't want to talk about, remember? You texted me and we went out drinking and the entire weekend, you never said a thing about a relationship, or Harry?" not anger, disbelief. "Yeah, we'd had a fight," Louis explains, brows knit, and Lottie sighs. Or deflates, whichever. "You didn't tell me you were in a relationship," she snaps, voice blue. "Because I wasn't-" Louis sighs, looks at Harry, who shrugs, go ahead.  It's not his decision to make. "I wasn't in a relationship with him. We-we-we-w-we um, we had, uh, slept together and then I'd gone on that work trip to Manchester and the day I got back we fought. On Friday, Harry found out about Bean and told me." Louis sits back in his chair like he's exhausted, and looks at Frankie. He obviously hasn't told  _her_ the whole story, either. "You shagged  _once_ and got pregnant?! You- how long  _have_ you know each other, then?" 

"Two months," Louis says, voice strained. "Oh, Christ, of course," Lottie says, almost laughing. "And Harry's two months pregnant?" Harry feels Louis bristle, feels it straight through his bones. "Oh, fuck off, Charlotte. Who are you to get upset about it anyway? How many times have I had to bring you pregnancy tests, eh? Just shut your mouth." Lottie _does_ snap her mouth closed, looks to Frankie who's staring at her hands, looks sad. "Well congratu-fucking-lations, then." she stands up, sends her chair clattering backward. "You'll be a deadbeat dad, you fucking prick, just like our dad was." She's gone, and Harry thinks he might cry. "Charlotte," Frankie calls, but there's no reply. "Louis Tomlinson, go fix that right now!" Louis stands suddenly, looks at Harry. Looks _hurt._ "I'll be right back," he whispers, leans down to kiss Harry before he rushes after Lottie. Everyone's quiet. Lee might actually be crying. Jo might be hugging her, and Niall might be, too. "I'm sorry about that," Frankie sighs and Harry stands quickly, alarming her, Liam and Zayn. He hugs her and she sniffs a bit. "I'm sorry, we _were_ being a bit irresponsible, but." Harry doesn't know how to finish his sentence so he doesn't. "You boys look happy together, and Louis was so, so thrilled when he told me over the phone," Frankie sighs. "I think he wont leave you and that unborn-child," And yeah, okay. Maybe. Harry pauses, maybe he forces himself to breathe, maybe he swallows his tears. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he smiles, maybe he hugs Frankie and lets out a laugh. "Me thinks so, too."

Charlotte's in her old room and Louis hesitates a second before he goes in. Only a second. "Lottie," he sighs, and she sniffs loudly. "I'm sorry, Lou." she flings herself at him and hugs him tight. "I just, I felt like-like you'd, I dunno,  _kept_ that you were in a relationship from me? Like, you didn't  _tell_ me. And- and then you said you'd slept together  _once_ and hadn't spoken for  _two_ months and then I was mad because  _fuck_ , that's bad, and then he's  _pregnant_ and you've only known him for two months and i was even angrier because i  _like_ him, i  _like_ Harry. he's amazing-" yes, Louis thinks, he is. "And you just, you're so... _temperamental_ ? You've never even been in a relationship longer than a fucking month and I don't want Harry and... _Bean_ to get hurt, they  _don't_ deserve that, Louis, " She sniffs again. "No, they don't deserve that, definitely not. And, I know I'm not usually one to 'settle', but Harry's- different? I wasn't even looking for a  _shag,_ or  _anything_ , and then I met him and now I'm...addicted. He's like a drug, I dunno. But, he's got me. And I'm not leaving," Louis takes a deep breathe. 

" I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said, Louis, It's just- I see so much of dad in you it's hard to think you aren't exactly like  he was . But you're not, not at all. In that aspect, I mean." It's quiet for a bit and Louis wonders why they fought in the first place. "You better marry him, you fucking idiot, or I will." Louis laughs, claps Lottie's shoulder. "I mean it! He's like a bloody Greek God. Goddess. I don't know, he's just beautiful." Lottie pushes Louis away, narrows her eyes. "I mean it, Louis William Tomlinson."

"I  _know._ I will." Louis says. He means it, too. "I should've told you about him. I just...I didn't think." Lottie nods, smiles, shrugs. "It's fine, Louis. I get it." Then, "Are we sure he's gay? I mean, he gives off this vibe, like, he's fucking fit as fuck, and I know it's  _weird_ but. If it were under different circumstances, I'd do him." Louis blinks and guffaws, feels warm and happy as he realises he's the  _only_ person  Harry's ever slept with. Hopefully the only person Harry ever sleeps with. " _Yes,_ he's gay, and he's  _mine,_ so back off. I was his first," Louis adds smugly, and Lottie grins. "His first lad, then, Lou?" 

"No," he says. " _First_ ." she bursts out laughing and blushes sweetly, grabs Louis' hand. "I love that," she says, pouting. "You're lucky, Louis Tomlinson."

Harry's sitting on the couch with Lee on his left, Jo on his right, and strawberry pudding on their laps. There's a weird cartoon playing on the telly and Harry has no idea what's going on. He misses Louis. Niall's doing something to Jo's hair, letting out frustrated huffs every few seconds, and Liam may be asleep with Zayn in his lap. Harry misses Louis. Frankie fiddles with the magazines on the coffee table in front of the telly, smiles at Harry, looks past his head, looks back down. Lottie plonks down onto the empty armchair and smiles at Harry apologetically. "Sorry, everyone." she says, pouting right at Frankie. There's a couple of back-and-forth's between the twins and Lottie and Niall but Harry only listens for Louis' footsteps on the stairs, behind his back. After two minutes Harry huffs and thrusts his bowl at Lee, stands and pouts at Lottie. "Go on, he's waiting." she says, and Harry mewls, scampers up the stairs. He heads straight for Louis' bedroom, sees him standing at the window, and Harry almost cries out. He's a sight for sore eyes. Harry must make a sound because Louis turns, better-than-blue meeting greater-than-green with an explosion. "Hi," Harry thinks he might say, and Louis smiles. "Hey, baby." and maybe Harry falls. Maybe he drowns. Or maybe he stands there and grins. He doesn't know.

  
  


  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  


"Mum, we'll be leaving now." Louis hardly gets into the lounge before he calls out. Frankie looks up and smiles. They all have their goodbyes and cry about it, but they'll have their hello's again soon enough. The five lads walk down the street, looking out for a taxi. "C'mon, it's not bloody five on a Sunday, fellas." Niall yells, and Harry giggles. "Yes, it is, Niall." He scowls and kicks a rock, sends it skipping a few feet away. Liam cries out and jumps into the road, waves his arms and gets a taxi to stop just as Niall gets another one.  Harry and Louis get into the first one and drive back to the flats. Harry nearly falls asleep. "Thanks, mate." Louis pays the driver and helps Harry out, holds his hand as they amble up to Harry's flat. "M'tired," Harry mumbles, kicking his boots off and closing the door simultaneously. "Y'can have a snooze, then." Louis says, settling onto Harry's couch. "Gotta, f-g-got to get clothes," Harry yawns, finds a pair of trackies in his bedroom, and at the last second grabs a pair for Louis, too. "Cuppa?" Harry offers as he hands Louis the trousers, and Louis nods.

Harry curls into Louis on the couch, holds his warm tea in his hands and hardly grunts at the telly, too tired to laugh properly. Louis' wrapped around him, warm and sunny and soft and strong, smells good, and Harry smiles tiredly as he burrows closer. "Should jus'move in together," Harry might say. He's tired, might be dreaming. "Yeah," Louis might say back. He's tired. Might be dreaming.

**x**

It's dark when Harry's eyes open again.  T he telly's flickering dull light into the darkness and it's very, very soft. Louis' asleep under Harry, looking warm and comfortable and Harry smiles. He'd stay if he could, but he's starving. And he needs to wee. Again.

Harry's a bit dizzy when he leaves the bathroom, steadies himself as he checks the clock in the kitchen. 22:17. Harry wonders if he should wake Louis. "Baby," Harry looks up to see Louis rubbing his eyes in the doorway. "Missed you," Harry flushes and murmurs, "I'm hungry." Louis steps forward, pursing his lips. "What do you feel like?" Harry hardly has to think. "Chips. I want chips." Louis grins and tucks a curl behind Harry's ear. "And where are we going to get chips at this time of night?" Harry frowns, looks away, and then grins. "There's that 24-hour drive-through down the street,"

"Harry. It's a drive-through. We don't have a car." Louis smiles, Harry scowls. "Shut up. We can 'walk' through. I want chips."

Ten minutes later, they're walking down the street toward the drive-through and Louis' cold. "Do you want chips, Lou?" Harry asks, nearing the order station. "Yes, and a burger."

"And a milkshake," Harry adds and Louis grins, smacks Harry's bum softly, teasing. Harry giggles. The cashier raises her eyebrows at them and mutters something about needing to have a car to order, but Harry sweet-talks her into helping them because there's literally not a car in sight.

They walk to the pick-up station slowly. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" the question confuses Louis and he snorts. "I didn't know burgers have genders," but Harry shoulder-checks him and sighs. "I mean Bean." and oh, yeah. Louis takes Harry's hand as they reach the pick-up window, and maybe Louis likes how small his hand is compared to Harry's. "I'd love either. It's still Bean, still ours." Harry might smile, Louis' not sure because the window opens and their order is shoved into Harry's hands quickly and he laughs. 

Harry doesn't ask about it again, and Louis thinks, okay. Harry's almost running back to the flats, gleeful noises leaving his lips as he skips into the  lift . "Hurry up, hurry up!" he calls, closing the door behind Louis and running to the couch. Louis settles next to him and Harry digs in, hums happily. 

"Lets go to sleep," Harry yawns, peering at Louis sideways. "You sure? I have work at ten tomorrow, babe." Harry nods. Louis thinks Harry's body is a little too warm, like he's burning up, so he pulls him closer under the covers, cuddles in the dark. "Feeling okay?" he whispers, and Harry yawns. "Yes. M'tired. Shh." Harry turns over so he's facing Louis, buries his head in Louis' chest. Yes, he's feeling okay.

Louis takes a little longer to fall asleep, but he doesn't mind. He listens to Harry's soft conversations he has with himself in the dark. Louis has to stop himself several times from yelling out how adorable Harry is, instead buries his face into Harry's hair. Louis' just about to fall asleep when Harry talks louder and Louis thinks he's woken up, but. "The-blue. S'not blue. His...eyes. Not blue."

And Louis, he's selfish. So what. It's his own secrets, too. Nobody here to hear them but him. Louis listens because he can, and then he falls asleep.

  
  



	13. Monday, 25th November (7 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII!!! here's another chapter (Insert eye-rolling emoji OMG)  
> JUST, a warning or two: this chapter is where there's a bit of violence, and Félicité's death is (briefly, very briefly) mentioned. Also, there's a lot of drama (Again, eye-roll emoji bc I'm so annoying) so...there, that's a warning ig. ALSO, i'd like to put it out there that if anyone sees something that i need to fix, or thinks of some more tags i should add, let me know in the comments please!? Thank you <3 i hope it's good so far.

** Monday, 25th November (7 weeks  ± ) **

Harry's ready this time. Well, not really.

He's in the middle of a dream again, and he seems to be eating a t-shirt, but he rolls expertly away and stumbles to the bathroom.

Louis' sitting up, poking at the wet spot on his shirt. Harry blushes when he sees. "Right. Sorry," He laughs, and Louis grins. "Sleep okay, karate chop?" Harry laughs loudly, claps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. He nods and they have tea and toast. All the T's. Louis' not very talkative in the morning, (well, he's not overly-talkative anytime, but more so in the morning.)  He's got to go to work soon, Harry reminds himself, and Harry _also_ has a job that he's started to forget about. "You know," Louis bites into his toast and chews quietly. "Your thinking is...loud. It's like I can practically hear it,"

"And you're very talkative when-" a phone ringing interrupts Louis and maybe it's just Harry but Louis almost looks relieved.

"Tomlinson, hello?" Louis answers, and Harry  thinks it 's pretty, the way he answers ."Yes, I remember, Sir. See you in a bit." Louis hangs up  and Harry finds himself thinking that everything Louis does is pretty. Even breathing.

"Well, H. I've got to get ready. It's obviously important, so." He stands, eyes on Harry. "See you at six?" and oh, yeah. Harry blushes. How could he forget. "Yes, of course." Harry snorts accidentally but Louis beams. "Great. I'll see you later." Louis squeezes Harry and kisses his cheek gently, eyes light. "Bye, babe. Bye Bean." And he's out the door quietly, heading to his flat to get ready. Can Bean even hear yet? Harry doesn't think so, but he loves that Louis tried, anyway.

"Um, if it happens again, just flip the switch off and wait a minute before you put it back on. If it still does that thing then call again and I'll replace it for you," Harry say s as he stands up, and the lady smiles at him, pays. "Thanks,"

Harry hasn't seen Liam since last night at Frankie's, so he walks to his work. It's Liam's tea break and he's outside with one of his colleagues, Mary. "Hello," Harry says when Liam smiles, and Mary nods, answers her ringing phone and walks off with a wave.

"Was that you screaming like a banshee last night at eleven o'clock? Telling Louis to hurry up, or something?"

"He was taking too long to get in!" Harry shrieks, flushing, and  Liam guffaws. "Inside my _flat,_ Liam," Harry says, laughing. "We went to get chips and he was walking slow." Harry's flushed. "Oh," Liam giggles, but he's still red and ridiculous. "You lads still going for dinner tonight?" Harry nods and tries to remember when he told Liam. "Okay, good. Do you want to get lunch?" Liam checks his watch and scratches his jaw. "In twenty?"

"Yes," Harry says, stretches back on the bench. "Right, see you in twenty," Liam says as he gathers his things, waves as he jogs back to his offices. Harry closes his eyes and soaks in the rare sun, calm and satisfied. "Hey, you." a shadow falls over Harry's face and he frowns. "You look good," Harry peeks his eye open and his frown deepens. "Hi, Mike."  He sits down next to Harry, too close and he grins. Harry's stomach lurches. Harry turns his face away, feeling green. "You still single?" Mike asks, and Harry rolls his eyes. "Why do you ask me that every time we see each other, Mike?" Harry snaps, glares at him. Mike smirks. "To see if you're still waiting for me," 

"Um." Harry starts, confused and frustrated. "Never, ever have I been 'waiting' for you, Michael. And no, I'm not single." Mike's face falls and he frowns. "Don't lie to me, Harry," He growls, pinching Harry's wrist. "I'm not, let go of me," Harry tries to yank his arm free, but Mike squeezes tighter. "Don't tell me what to do," Before Harry can reply, Mike's pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the alley between Liam's building and the building next to it. Harry's heart races and he starts to sweat, struggling harder. Harry tries to yelp but Mike clamps a hand over his mouth just in time, shoves him toward the deserted alley.  _Liam_ ! Harry thinks, hopes with all his might that his telepathy works now. Mike pushes him into the wall and instantly, Harry's fucked up. "Get the  _fuck_ off me, you prick!" Harry shoves Mike's face away, shoves him with all his strength and Mike, like, flops onto the floor. He's not even hurt, he just lost his balance and he's angry. Well, so is Harry. "I fucking hate you! I hate you and I never, ever want to see you again! Just leave me, Liam, Louis, everyone, just leave us alone!" Harry kicks at Mike's legs, misses and then turns to stomp away. "Harry!" Harry turns around again, seething, face hot, watches as Mike reaches for his ankle. Harry might scream. he might, he might not, but he just sees the floor as he trips.

**X**

Harry's never like the look of blood. The look, feel, smell, taste. He's never liked it. Right now, Harry can taste blood, and he hates it. He hears a grunt, feels something bump his feet, sees the light change through his eyelids. And he smells blood. And piss.

Harry opens his eyes as much as he can, (which isn't that much) and sees red. He likes the look of Mike's blood. It's an ugly, almost brown colour as it's hit out of his nose, as he spits it onto the floor. Harry's head hurts. There's one last thwack and a squirt of blood and Mike falls to the floor, out cold. Or dead. Harry doesn't admit to himself which one he'd prefer. Harry closes his eyes and tries to stop thinking, tries to ignore his aching knees, his throbbing head. Harry's scared. He wraps his arms around his stomach and cries out.

Harry opens his eyes when he's told to, but only because the desperation in the voice makes him lurch. Harry knows he shouldn't be thinking about Louis' eyes right now, but it's all he can see, and it's calming, so he focuses on that. "Hey," Harry slurs, cheeks wet. He's shaking, wonders if it's raining. "Hey, hey, hey. Shh," Louis rasps, caressing Harry's cheek. "Louis," Harry cries. "Lou, I'm scared." Harry cries some more, and it's not good because Harry's always fucking crying. But now he thinks he deserves to cry because he's fucking scared. "I know, baby. I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry wonders if Louis' crying too. He sounds like he might be, and Harry realises that he's never seen Louis cry.

  
  


Okay well, maybe Harry's a bit of a drama queen. He's got a less-than mild concussion, a bitten tongue and scraped knees.

And Bean is great.

Mike, though...he's got cracked ribs,  _another_ broken nose and two broken teeth. Louis was scared, you can't blame him. Mike isn't pressing charges, so Harry doesn't either, no matter how much Louis insists. Harry might like the way Louis' holding him in the back of the ambulance with that weird blanket wrapped around them. He might like how tight Louis' holding him, the soft words and soft kisses, and Harry likes it all. "We're finished here, loves," The paramedic says, patting his clipboard against his chest. "You're free to go,"

Louis mutters something under his breath and stands, helps Harry up gently. Even though Harry's perfectly of capable of walking himself, he still lets Louis hold him up. They walk away from the ambulances parked near the alley and Harry waves at the workers, glares at the second ambulance where they're busy with Mike. "I'm so glad you're okay, Harry, oh my god." Louis stops walking and pulls Harry in for a hug. "Me too, Lou." Harry says.

The sound of running footsteps and then there's Liam. "Um, hi?" He says. "What happened?! I've been looking for you lads for ages," Louis growls, tightens his arms around Harry. "I was just coming out of my building and I saw this arsehole pushing Harry into the fucking alley. So i...bashed his face in." Liam gasps and peers past them. "What? Who?"

"Mike," Liam's eyes darken and he scowls. "Fucking prick. Are you okay?" he's talking to both of them, urgent, upset. "Yeah," Harry nods. "We're all okay." Harry kisses Louis' temple and squeezes him because he's more upset than Harry is. "Can we still get lunch? I'm starving."

  
  


"My building's right there," Louis points to a large building across the street from Liam's and Harry frowns. "I was leaving, coming to join you lads for lunch, and I saw that prick dragging you off so I ran as fast as I could,"  he sighs and pulls Harry even closer. "Jesus. We're lucky you came out when you did, Louis." Liam trots alongside them, shifting his briefcase from hand to hand. "Are we going to 'tea on toast'?" Louis asks, eyes wide, and Liam nods. "Yeah, i get the rest of the day off because my boss has a meeting, trying to seal a deal, y'know." They cross the street and head for the cafe. Harry leans into Louis, feels a bit dizzy. "Hello, table for three?" a waitress asks as they enter and Liam nods, talks to her quietly. She leads them to a table in the back and gives them menus, and it takes a while for a waiter to come back and take their orders. He's tall, dark hair and eyes, huge smile. "Good afternoon, I'll be your waiter for today, I'm Adam." Harry smiles and Liam says hello. "I'll have a black coffee and the lunch special, please." Louis orders first, glaring at Adam. "And you, cutie?" Adam leans closer to Harry. "Um, Yorkshire tea and a vanilla muffin, please." Harry ducks his head and frowns. "Of course, a muffin for a muffin," Adam grins, turns to Liam while Louis chokes. "Coffee, with milk, and the lunch special, too, please." Liam's also glaring. Adam winks at Harry as he walks away. "Ugh, i want to rip his nose off," Liam huffs, shaking his head at Louis, who nods in agreement and asks Harry if he's okay for about the millionth time in the hour , and Harry flushes. "Um, yes. I think I'm just in shock, or something. I dunno,"

"Do you want to go?" Louis asks, ready and protective. "No! No, I'm fine, lets just- talk, about something else, please?" Louis hesitates but Harry grins goofily and twines their fingers together. "What did you go into work for?" Liam pipes up then, smile widening. "Yeah! How was it?" Louis smiles mischievously, shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, I," he pauses, closes his eyes for a second. "Poor Nina got into a car accident, and even though it's devastating, I can't help but smile because...I got a promotion. I'm the chief editor now." Louis smiles, sadly. "Louis! That's- well, it's great that you got a promotion." Liam hugs him across the table. "Great for you,"

"Congrats, Louis. I'm proud of you," Harry says, kisses Louis on the neck and pats his thigh with his free hand, grinning manically. "S'great, Lou." Louis might be bright red. "And that means less travelling," Liam adds, "You can stay now." Louis' smile grows and he almost laughs. "Yes, that's the best part! Less travelling and more dosh." he giggles and squeezes Harry's hand. 

Adam brings their order a moment later and Harry spies a small piece of paper on his plate. It's got Adam's number sprawled on it and Harry rolls his eyes, crushes it in his hand before Liam or Louis can see.

They chatter away and it's easy to forget, to get distracted. Harry's knees hurt, but he continues his story about his teacher in sixth form and how she almost broke her leg standing on a desk, and Liam joins in because he was there, too, and by the time the story's done, Harry's wheezing, Liam might be dead and Louis' trying to eat his fist. Harry reaches for a napkin and the paper falls from his hand into Louis' coffee. "What?" Liam and Louis burst at the same time, and Harry flushes. "It- oh," Harry stutters, hands shaking. "It's a number?" Harry jerks his eyes from Liam to Louis. "From Adam?" Louis sounds incredulous, mouth open, eyes wide. "Yeah," Harry scoffs, rolls his lips into his mouth. "I didn't know what to do with it," Harry looks at Liam, but his eyes are on the table-top, so Harry looks back at Louis. "Throw it away? What the fuck," now, Louis sounds displeased. "Were you going to use it?" Harry almost laughs, "No, Louis, I was not going to  _use_ it." Harry fights back his eye roll. "Then why did you keep it?" Louis sounds almost venomous. "Look how you're reacting! If you really think I was going to use it, you don't know me at all. I'm committed to _you,_ I'm pregnant and I'm not fucking doing this now."  With that, Harry stands and stalks to the loos, tears threatening to fall. He has more to say but he needs a wee. "Louis, you know Harry wouldn't." Liam looks pointedly at Louis' cup, with the paper floating in it, and sighs. "Yeah, but why keep it?" Louis snaps, but he knows he's just being a twat. "Bah, I know, I know. He probably, like, forgot it was even in his hand. I just don't like that Adam guy." Liam nods knowingly and looks the way Harry disappeared. "You should probably go get him. You know how delicate his feelings are," Louis nods and follows in Harry's footsteps. "Babe? Harry," Louis pushes the bathroom door open, steps in. "Get away from him," Louis shoves Adam's shoulder, pushes him out Harry's space. Adam glares at Louis and snaps, "Why don't you let him talk for himself. He looks like a grown man to me," Louis almost slaps him across the face but decides he's been in too many fights today, so he looks at Harry, who has wide, wet eyes and red cheeks. Okay, Louis thinks.  _Fine_ .

"Right, sorry Adam. Harry," Louis puts his hand up apologetically and steps away, leaves the bathroom with his heart in his throat. He's three feet away when the door swings open again but he doesn't look back, "You sure?" he hears, "He seems like a wanker," Adam calls. Louis makes eye contact with Liam across the cafe and tries to prevent his frown, but there's a hand on his shoulder and when he turns, Harry's there. His mouth is cast downward and his eyes are wet and dismal. "He followed me, Louis." Harry says, almost desperate like he thinks Louis'  _mad,_ or something. "Yeah, I figured. I mean, you dropped his number back there," Louis tries to sound angry, but he cant. "It's fine, Harry. I'm being stupid." He tucks a curl behind Harry's ear, strokes his cheek. "Lets go si-" someone pushes past Louis, bumps him and he scowls, spins around.  "You're in the way," Adam spits, storming past. Louis grits his teeth, glares at someone else in the cafe uniform to get their attention. The woman looks pale as she walks briskly over, eyes wide. "We're firing Adam today, sir. I apologise for his  _disgusting_ behaviour." Louis nods like he's pleased, tries to smile a bit, listens as she says, "We've had problems with him in the past and this, today, was his last chance. Again, I'm really very sorry," She smiles, glances at Harry, walks away and straight to Adam. Louis turns to Harry again with a sigh, takes his hand and leads him back to the table. "Well, looks like Harry's presence is sending everyone loony," Liam states, eyebrows raised. Louis snorts, rubs at the tabletop and Harry shrugs, pouting. "So, Zayn's at work and Niall...well, I don't know what Niall's doing, but do you lads want to hang out at mine after this?" Liam asks, fiddling with his hair. Louis says yes but explains that he and Harry made reservations for six,  and Harry explains that he's got a job at three but he'll stop by after. 

"I've got to be off," Harry says, pulling out his wallet to grab some money to put onto the table, but Louis interrupts, "I've got it, babe." He pushes the money back into Harry's hand with a smile. Harry pauses, contemplating, and Louis rolls his eyes, grinning. "Harry," He insists. "Go on, I'll pay. See you later," Harry sighs and stands, tucks his wallet back into his pocket. "Okay...thanks. I'll see you later." Liam smiles and waves and Louis stands to hug him, murmurs something into his neck and Harry shivers.

Harry's on a bus to his client, feeling a bit bloated, when his phone pings. 

  
  


** @Louiss:  ** harrryyyyy i miss youuuu. call if you need anything.

** @Louiss:  ** even a piece of gum, or a hug

** @Louiss:  ** or a kiss. i want a kiss

** @Louiss:  ** are you okay ??

  
  


Harry smiles fondly and shakes his head, texting back that he's okay and that a kiss would be nice, but he's about to arrive at his job and he'll see Louis later.

  
  


** @Harold:  ** ps, i don't need gum. :) x

  
  


"Ouch!" Harry jerks his hand away from the plug, laughs himself silly. He puts it back together and stands, wipes his hands on his jeans. "Are you alright?" the woman asks, walking in. "Yeah, I just pinched my finger with the pliers," Harry explains, and Emma, his client, giggles. "Silly goose. Everything good now?" Harry nods. "Cool, do you fancy something to drink? Coffee, tea?  _Tequila?_ " Harry bursts out laughing and Emma grins, leads him into the foyer. "No, thank you. I've got to be off and, anyway, I can't drink alcohol." Emma nods in understanding and studies him. "Why not?"

"Oh- I," Harry pauses. "Oh. I'm pregnant." Her eyes widen and she lights up, grins at him. "Congratulations! I can't tell?! You look tiny! How far along are you? I'm also pregnant!" she rushes forward and touches his stomach nonchalantly, grinning. "Almost eight weeks, I think. You too? That's awesome." Harry grins back at her and she flushes. "Yeah, I'm almost a month!" she gasps. "We're belly buddies!"

  
  


**X**

"Where is he?! It's almost five already, Liam," Louis whines, falling onto his back on Liam's couch. "I'm sure he's fine, some jobs just take a while," Niall joined them about an hour ago, raiding Liam's fridge and settling on the couch. Louis sighs and looks from Niall to Liam. "Liiaam." he huffs, and Liam coughs, rolls his eyes . "What, Louis? Harry-" Liam looks up. "Harry." He fumbles with his phone and puts it to his ear. "Harry, where are you?" Liam rushes, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "Oh," He sighs, relieved, smiles at Louis. "Okay," Liam hangs up and shakes his head. "He's fine,"

"Told you!" Niall chirps, and Louis frowns. "Yeah, but where is he-"

"Hello, mothers," Liam's door is flung open and Harry steps in. "Here I am!" He settles between Liam and Louis on the couch and stretches out. "My client today, Emma, she's also pregnant. We got caught up." He waves his hand around and pouts at Louis, and Niall squawks. "Harry! Are you okay?" Harry frowns, confused, nods. "I heard what happened today." Niall explains, and oh. "Yes, I'm fine." Harry sighs, looks to Louis, who's still not said anything. "Louis," Harry whines, snuggling into his side affectionately.

"Missed you. We should get ready." Louis murmurs into Harry's ear, making him smile and stand up. "Bye, lads. Say hello to Zayn for me," Harry claps Niall on the shoulder and smiles at Liam, turns for the door. "H ey, Harry!" Niall calls, and he turns back around. "Have fun on your  _date,"_ Niall says, and he laughs, "And I'd say use protection, but it's not like he can knock you up twice," Niall and Liam guffaw, Harry scowls and flushes, and Louis shakes his head. "You're a bunch of children," Louis says, following Harry to the door. "Not  _your_ children, though," Niall shouts, more laughter, and Louis grins at Harry. "Good, we wouldn't want you as our kids," This makes everyone laugh, and Louis grabs Harry's hand. "I'll come get you at six," Louis says, pausing outside of Harry's flat. "Okay. What- um. What should I wear?" 

"Oh, anything, love. It's not too fancy, the restaurant, but. You know. You look good in anything." Louis frowns at himself and flushes, looking up to see if Harry understands. He's grinning and Louis feels his stomach churn, butterflies in his chest. "I'll catch you later," Harry steps into his flat and closes the door softly.

  
  


Harry showers and spends way too long staring into his cupboard. In the end, he goes with tight black chinos and a soft pink dress shirt, leaves the top few buttons open because why not? He doesn't have fancy shoes any more, lost his last pair of Oxfords years ago when he moved out of his mums house, so Harry pulls on his black boots and his jacket, waits near the door. Harry grabs his coat and checks the time. 17:56.

"Hey," Harry closes the door behind him and smiles at Louis. He might be choking. Louis' got on really tight trousers, wonderful on his thighs. Harry swallows and tries not to stare. Louis' black shirt is tight, too, makes his eyes pop and his hair's all soft and fluffy, eyes bright, lips kissable. Harry might want to get down on his knees.

"You look really good." Harry pauses, wonders if _he's_ just said that. "Like, really. Really good." Louis says, and Harry huffs out a breath and giggles, shyly ducks his head. "Thanks...you too!" Harry takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself. Louis takes his hand. "I try, for you," Louis teases, bites his lip, leads them toward the elevators. Of course, Harry follows. 

Louis compliments Harry a few more times and Harry blames his warm cheeks on the icy wind. They wait a few minutes for the Uber, hand in hand, and maybe the cold doesn't really bother either of them. Louis' jacket is fluffy and warm and Harry sticks his free hand in under Louis' arm, hides his face in Louis' shoulder. It's funny how  _good_ Louis smells to Harry. Well- not  _funny,_ just, weird. Harry absolutely  _loves_ the way he smells.

Harry thinks about telling Louis how he's feeling. But he's feeling so much and he's not sure it's such a good idea to say it all now. He wants to say;

_I'm happy you got me pregnant, I'm happy you're Bean's father, I'm happy you saved me from Mike and Adam and I'm happy you introduced me to your amazing family, I'm happy you're taking me to dinner, I'm happy you got a promotion, I'm happy you smell good and I'm happy you missed me. I'm happy you stayed._

All he ends up saying is true, but only a fraction of everything he wanted to say. "I'm happy." Louis looks down at him, studies his face. "I'm happy, too." Harry's smile deserves an award and Louis would fight someone for it. His smile is pretty and real and captivating, angelic, and Louis kisses it. He kisses Harry's smile and the truth is that he'd kill for Harry's smile and kill to kiss Harry's smile. Louis tries to think about something other than Harry's lips against his, but why even fucking bother? It's the most breathtaking thing Louis' ever experienced and he never, ever wants to stop. Harry's lips are- that's it, they're _addictive,_ a sort of ecstasy that Louis wouldn't give up for anything. (If he had to choose between kissing Harry and breathing. Louis would choose Harry.) 

Harry's warm against him, mewling every few seconds like he's desperate, and Louis pulls him closer. "Sir?" Louis pulls away and sees the Uber stopped in front of them, the driver leaning out of the window. "Hi, yes, sorry," Louis guffaws, helping Harry into the back and conversing with the driver.

  
  


Louis lied. The restaurant _is_ fancy, and Harry's throat is dry. He's silent as Louis leads them to the front desk. "Reservations for Tomlinson," Louis says, smiling at the man behind the desk, and Harry wonders how the person on the receiving end of Louis' attention doesn't drop dead from a stroke, because Louis' _that_ amazing. 

They're lead to a secluded table in the back, and Louis pushes Harry's chair in for him, makes him flush. Harry watches as Louis settles, thinks about what he can say but comes up short, feeling a bit awkward. "What are you getting to drink?" Louis asks, breaks the silence, and Harry grins. "Um, I don't know." Harry picks up the menu that he didn't notice until that second and scans the list of beverages. "How about a cocktail?" Louis suggests, and Harry's about to agree but, "Louis-"

"Non-alcoholic,  _obviously_ ," Louis interrupts, grinning, poking his tongue out at Harry. " _I'm_ having a spritzer," 

H arry's butterflies are a bit unbearable but he  _loves_ it, loves how Louis laughs and jokes and keeps smiling at him so  _undeviating,_ like he's got nothing to hide, and open book, like he absolutely  _adores_ Harry, like he just wants to  _look_ and never stop.

H arry devours his food. Louis watches with bright eyes, heart racing.

"Wasn't the point of this date to get to know each other better? Yes, it  _was_ , but since the cat's got your tongue,  _I'll_ tell you about  _me_ first," Louis says, sipping his spritzer, and Harry smiles shyly. It's  _not_ his fault he's feeling shy. It's not. It's Louis'. " _Well_ , I grew up in Doncaster, with my family. I had another sister, Felicit é, but, um. She passed away a while ago. My dad, who, as you know, was a deadbeat, left when I was ten and died last year. The last time Jo and Lee saw him was when they were five, just after he left my mum. The rest of us didn't want to see him." Harry grabs Louis' hand and squeezes, feels upset. "Um, my first kiss? Happened in year three with a  _girl,_ can you believe- I think her name was, like, Shannon, or something, and it was terrible. We moved here just after Felicité passed and...that's about it," Louis' smiling despite what he's just told Harry, because he's brave and strong and Harry...is emotional. He squeezes Louis' hand and Louis prompts him to tell his story. "Well, my father passed before I was born. I lived in Cheshire until I was twelve and then my mum, my sister and I moved here and my mum remarried. My stepdad passed away a few years ago, too." he frowns, looks away. "My first kiss was in lower sixth and it was a horrible experience. The boy was a prick afterward because I wouldn't give him what he wanted." Louis' silent for a moment, rubs his thumb gently over Harry's knuckles. "When did you, like...come out?" he asks, sips his drink, heart racing. Harry looks up and squints like he's thinking. "Oh, it was never really...a  _thing?_ Like, girls where never what I fancied and everyone...knew it." Harry shrugs, blushes, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I was sure at fifteen, and just, like. Informed my family," Harry adds, smiles a bit, and Louis nods his understanding. "I was seventeen. I mean, everyone  _knew,_ but I only  _said it_ when I was seventeen." When Louis smiles, all crinkly-eyed and soft, Harry thinks he should get 999 on speed dial because he might actually have a stroke soon. "Lets, like...do twenty questions, or something. You're being too quiet, baby." Louis shifts in his chair and smirks. "What's your favourite colour?" Harry blinks and blushes, tries to organise his thoughts. He quite likes the colour of Louis' eyes, but Harry's not sure if he can  _say_ that. "Blue," Harry compromises, eyes wide. Louis raises his eyebrows but doesn't dig. "Right, mines...green, and like, dark red." Harry smiles, ducks his head. "Any allergies?" Louis shakes his head and gestures at Harry with his chin. "I had asthma until i was fourteen, though, it's not an allergy."

"Cats or dogs?"

"I love cats but i also love dogs," Harry says, feeling stuck, and Louis grins. "Me, too."

"Which, um...season do you enjoy the most?" Harry asks, watches Louis think. "I...think I like summer because I've got many good memories during that season, but winter's my favourite because it's cuddle season and I love snow," (Harry really needs to dial 999) "Oh! When's your birthday?" Louis clicks his fingers and immediately ducks his head, apologises to the table next to them because he was loud. "The first of February, and yours?"

"Twenty-fourth of December," Louis grins. They order more drinks and continue their questions. "Who's turn is it?" Harry says, and Louis shrugs. "Okay, well...how many relationships have you been in?" It's just a question, but Louis gives Harry a look, answers after a moment. "I dunno...not too many, like. Six, maybe. And you?" Harry furrows his eyebrows and does the 'um what' face and Louis grins. "None, Louis. Well," Harry's not even sure if what they're doing can be considered as a _relationship,_ so he blinks at Louis. "Well, one, yeah?" Louis offers, and Harry nods slowly. Louis asks if Harry's ever found a girl attractive, Harry says yes but not in that way and asks if Louis' ever dated one. "I lost my virginity to a girl a  _week_ before I came out," Louis says, chuckling, but he looks sort of uncomfortable. Harry excuses himself and runs to the loo (pregnant bladder, you know.) While he's gone, Louis wonders if  it's okay to ask Harry why he's never been in a relationship. When Harry comes back, Louis' zoned out until Harry pokes him in the face. "Can I ask you something?" Louis says, and Harry's scooting his chair in and fiddling with his straw so he doesn't see Louis' face. "Well, isn't that the point of twenty questions?" Harry titters,  meeting his eyes. Harry's breath hitches. "Sure, I mean...of course," 

Louis' eyes roam around the room for a bit while he contemplates, and then; "Why've you never been in a relationship? Like, I've seen literal  _hordes_ of people flirt with you  _today,_ but-?" Harry frowns, sighs a bit. "I don't know. I never really see anyone I genuinely  _fancy,_ and at the end of the day they all want the same thing. Before, I wasn't interested, and they'd have left anyway," he pauses, studies his fingers. "What I'm saying is that I was saving myself for marriage, for someone who...deserved me, and I never found that," He lets out a breathy laugh. "And then I met you."

Louis' a good actor, so he's able to pretend that Harry's words haven't just sent him off a cliff, like Harry's eyes aren't the most beautiful things he's ever seen, like Harry didn't just  _say that._ He thinks Louis  _deserves him_ ? All the beauty, pain, tragedy, joy, love that is Harry? Louis can't figure it out, he's  _Louis,_ and Harry's... _Harry._ Louis can't understand why Harry'd choose him, is all. But he  _has._ He's chosen Louis. He chose Louis. He gave all of himself to Louis, gave him everything, broke his own rules  _for Louis._ Louis doesn't  _understand_ it, but he's so, so happy Harry chose him. 

"Louis?" Louis looks up at Harry, sees the precious smile on his lips and thinks, ' _that's not possible.'_

"Now who's the one thinking too much," Harry teases, and Louis smiles. Maybe it's not because Harry's teasing, maybe it's because Harry's chosen him, and Louis thinks that's the best thing that's happened, ever. Harry has said before that they were written in the stars, but he was referring to Bean. They're technically together  _because_ of Bean, and that's  _fine._ But. Harry's just said that he'd not found the one who deserved him  _until_ he met Louis. And he slept with Louis. He thinks Louis deserves him, so he  _gave_ himself to Louis.

"Louis!" Harry looks a bit frightened, like he regrets saying what he did, like he's scared.   
"Harry, you're beautiful." Harry's eyes snap up to Louis' and he almost chokes. "You are so, so beautiful, and...thank you. For choosing me," Louis looks away before he can see Harry's expression , and Harry blushes and blushes and blushes. Louis asks for the bill  and Harry's silent. "Harry," Louis' eyes are wide and dark and fierce. "Thank you. Thank you for choosing me, and for giving us Bean, and-and-" Louis whispers the last part so Harry doesn't hear. "You  _have_ to know that I'll never leave you. You gave me you, so I'm giving you me. All of me." Harry might cry. He wants- he wants to much, to say so much,  _do_ so much to Louis, with Louis, but all he can do is stare. "Thank  _you_ for giving us Bean. Thank you for  _smelling_ so good, thank you for staying." Harry says, remembering that he was thinking about it earlier. Louis smiles and Harry pulls his phone out of his coat pocket hanging on the back of his chair. "No..." Louis stands, takes the phone from Harry's hand and pulls him up. "There. Now take a picture." He leans over the table, grabs Harry's waist and presses their heads together, waits for Harry to snap a few pictures. Now Harry's got a picture of Louis' smile. Louis pays and they leave the restaurant, climb into the Uber and snuggle in the back. Harry checks his phone, sees he's got a text from Liam a few minutes ago. 

** @Liam0:  ** hey how's it going harreh??

**@Harold:** hey Li it's great. how you?

** @Liam0:  ** oho im good zayns in the shower :)

  
  


Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder and yawns, shakes his head fondly.

** @Harold:  ** okay, Liam, though I really 

didn't need that info :)

** @Harold:  ** by the way we're on

our way back xx

** @Liam0:  ** :(

** @Liam0:  ** omg yay. also b careful u dont wanna hurt the fetus. i heard doggy style is best when ur preggo :)

  
  


Harry doesn't reply, just tucks his phone back into his pocket and startles when Louis laughs. "What is it...?" he asks, peering up at Louis through his lashes. "Oh, it's just- why do they think we're going to shag tonight? It's none of their business, really." he laughs again and Harry bites his lip. "I know, they're just bloody nosy. They don't need to know that we're going to shag, so I'm just ignoring him." Harry's well aware of what he's just implied and Louis is too, but Harry just looks out the window and acts oblivious, because that's who he is. Louis stares at their laced fingers and tries not to think about Harry without clothes on. 

When they get back to the flats, Harry fakes a yawn and rubs at his eyes, wants to see what Louis' going to do. Louis sees right through his act and decides that two can play at that game. It's quiet in the  lift , just the awkward jazz music and their breathing. Harry purses his lips. He wonders if Louis  _didn't_ catch his hint in the car, wonders if Louis doesn't  _want_ to shag, worries and worries and stays silent. They leave the elevator and walk in silence until they reach Harry's door. (His flat is closest to the  lifts .) Harry unlocks his door and turns back to Louis. "Okay, well." Louis says, gazes down the corridor to where his flat is. "Goodnight,"

Harry's face falls. "Aren't you staying..?" He squeaks, looking miserable, bites his tongue. "I thought you were tired, that was quite a big yawn down there by the Uber," Harry's frown deepens and he's about three seconds away from tears. "No, I was playing..." Louis grins, steps closer. "I know. So am I." Harry smiles and presses back into the door, pulling Louis closer by the coat. Louis presses Harry up against the door tightly, hands on his waist and Harry grabs Louis around the neck. "Do you know...what you said...in the Uber?" Louis whispers into the space between their lips, so close, so close. "Yeah," Harry breathes, bites his lip and revels in the way Louis shudders under his hands. "Oh? Well," Louis looks into his eyes for a second, then back to his lips. Before Louis can say whatever he wanted to, Harry pitches forward and kisses Louis on the mouth and Louis momentarily forgets his name, so forgive him. It starts out slow, like it usually does, then Harry opens his mouth and pulls Louis closer, closer. Louis licks into the hot wet of Harry's mouth, tastes his tongue and feels his teeth against his lips, moans a bit and slides his hands down to grope Harry's bum, squeeze him while he licks into his mouth, sucks on Harry's tongue. Harry trails his fingers down Louis' chest, over his belly and slides them in between Louis' waistband and his skin, feels the heat, and Louis shudders at his cold fingertips. "Oh- Liam! _Liam_ , they are, _they're shagging right in the corridor, oh my god, Liam,"_ Niall shrieks back into Liam's flat, the one he's just left, and Harry and Louis jerk away from each other and glare at him as he bounces in Liam's doorway. 

A moment later, Liam appears next to Niall, grinning. "Evening, lads." he calls, Harry smiles, and Louis flips him off. "You lads are pathetic. Get a life," Louis titters, and Niall laughs hysterically, overjoyed. "We're happy for you, you arse." Liam  remarks, retreating into his flat. The door closes and Niall looks back at Louis and Harry nervously. "Um...Liam! Let me back in!" he bangs on the door but there's no answer. "Niall," Louis rumbles calmly. "Go home. And butt-out of our sex-life, please." Then Louis grins and reaches behind Harry to open his door, grabs Harry and pulls him inside and slams the door shut behind them. "Fucking pricks," Louis smirks, straightens his coat swiftly. Harry pauses and then discards his coat and boots, walks into the kitchen. Louis follows him and they stand in silence. "Um...What do you want to do?" Louis asks, and Harry titters, turns on his heel and walks into his bedroom. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, listens for Louis' footsteps. They don't come. Harry drops his shirt and starts on his trousers, lets them slide down his legs. His lip is trembling though, eyes wet because where's Louis?

  
  


Hands on his hips startle Harry out of his worry, warm fingers pressing into his skin and breath on his neck as Louis breathes, "You're so pretty," he murmurs, turns Harry around to face him.  "So pretty for me," Harry keens and kisses Louis urgently, tugs at his shirt and wonders why it's still even on. "No," Louis hums, pushing Harry's hand away. He nudges Harry's pants down and watches as they hit the floor. Harry blushes under Louis' stare and ducks his head. Louis pushes Harry's shoulder gently, so that he falls back onto the bed softly. Harry's half hard already, skin warm and shiny with perspiration. Harry breathes heavily and makes grabby hands for Louis. "Jesus," he breathes, pulls his shirt apart quickly and settles in between Harry's thighs. Harry pulls him closer, arms around his shoulders, legs propped open wide to accommodate him. Louis kisses him deep, rocks forward a bit to tease Harry, maybe. Harry arches into him and mewls, hands pawing over Louis' bare back, skin hot. "Louis," Harry moans, bucking his hips up and pinching at the skin on Louis' back. "Come on," He smiles sweetly and palms over Louis' bum, eyes wide. Louis smiles, snogs Harry into the mattress and reaches up to the bedside table to grab the lube. Harry undoes Louis' flies for him and tugs his trousers down his thighs, jaw slack and eyes wet. Louis kicks his pants off the rest of the way and settles back down on top of Harry, grinds into him and kisses him deep and wet, tongues slick and warm. Harry grinds up into him and moans _fuck,_ scratches at Louis' back and squeezes his eyes shut. Louis frowns a bit, kisses down his neck and reaches down to wrap his fingers around his own dick and tug a bit, mouth tight and searing on Harry's neck. He grabs the lube and flicks the lid open, coats his fingers thoroughly and drags his hips up, grinds against Harry, rubs their hard cocks together and his breathing stutters when Harry presses his palm flat against the small of Louis' back and holds his steady. "Lou-" Harry croaks, and Louis realises that he's holding his noises in. "Make noise for me, baby," Louis huffs, spreading Harry's thighs wider with his lubed fingers carefully. At that, Harry lets out a string of wonderfully filthy mewls, bucking up a bit. Louis kisses down his chest and then settles heavily on Harry, kisses his lips and reaches his fingers down to rub down Harry's crack, catch on his rim. Harry chokes and jerks his hips as Louis presses his finger in, past the tight muscle, pushes back so Louis slides further in. Louis shudders at Harry's tight, wet heat, massages his finger over Harry's walls and watches his face hotly. Harry's mouth is slack and he might be drooling. Louis carefully adds a second finger after a moment, pauses at a particularly guttural moan from Harry and waits a moment. Harry arches back and squeezes Louis' shoulder, so he works his fingers in and stretches Harry out, works him open slowly and carefully, listens as Harry lets out these lovely, desperate moans, rocks back to meet Louis' fingers. Louis pauses and reaches down to squeeze his own cock with his free hand, stomach swirling with heat. He adds a third finger and stretches them apart, groans deep in his throat and kisses Harry deep, wet. Louis goes slower, tries to be as gentle as he can because Harry's pregnant (and also because Louis genuinely doesn't want to hurt him), frowns at Harry's muffled noises but doesn't question it because he's in now state to. Harry pulls Louis down and attaches his lips to Louis' neck, bites him softly as he works his hips back to meet Louis' fingers. "Are you ready?" Louis rumbles, pulling back slightly and slowing his fingers down a bit. Harry's eyes are wet and glossy like he's far away, and Louis feels his cock pulse at that. 

"I was- fuck, I was ready this morning," Harry huffs, teasing, grins softly. Louis bites his lip and stretches his fingers out, finds Harry's prostate because he's decided that there's no need for him to avoid it now. Harry arches his back and claws over Louis' shoulder, slides his fingers into his hair and tugs. Louis moans and kisses down Harry's chest as he pulls his fingers out carefully, revels in Harry's raspy moans, kisses back up his chest and wipes his fingers on Harry's sheets. He kisses Harry on the mouth and tickles his fingers up  his flank,  pulls back to look into his eyes again and then pitches forward to kiss him some more. It's hot and raw and Harry doesn't know what the fuck to do. "M'ready, Lou," he whines, shifting his hips so their pricks rub together in a hot, tragic movement. Louis breathes out shakily and moves back, drops onto the bed next to Harry and breathes. Harry watches him, props himself up on his elbow and stares because what the fuck? Louis looks up at Harry through his lashes and smiles. "Are you coming, or what?" he rasps, rubbing his hand over his own thigh. Harry shudders, feels the heat roll from his ears right down to his toes and flushes, gets up onto his knees awkwardly and scratches his neck. "I um...I've never-?" Harry frowns, and Louis titters softly, "I know, Love, come on." Louis pulls him over his thighs so that Harry's straddling him, props himself up on a few pillows and looks up at Harry.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll do great." Louis meets Harry halfway for a kiss and then flops back down, reaches for the lube. He presses it into Harry's hand and he frowns. "Put some on," Louis instructs, pointing at his cock. Harry's mouth goes slack and he ducks his head, shakes a bit until Louis grabs his hands. "Harry, babe, if you don't want to-"

"Shut up, Louis." Harry pouts, sticking his finger into Louis' mouth. He clicks the lube open and  pours some onto his fingers. It's hardly enough, so Louis takes it and adds more, nods at Harry to continue. Harry wiggles sheepishly and watches Louis' face, spreads the lube carefully over Louis' cock. Louis moans out to show Harry how much he loves it, watches as Harry blushes and jerks his prick a few times for good measure.

When Louis can't fucking take it any more he slaps Harry's hand away and pulls his hips. Harry presses his hands into Louis' chest and raises himself onto his knees, watches Louis' face as he lines himself up. Harry's shaking and he grips into Louis' shoulders tightly. "Okay," Louis breathes, pauses, meets Harry's eyes. Harry takes a deep breath and sinks down slowly, feels Louis split him open deliciously. He stops once the tip is in and shakes, eyes closed and lip between his teeth. "Harr-" Louis' cut off when Harry sinks down further. He grimaces and grits his teeth, but then Louis' in all the way and Harry takes a few breathes, sees stars. Fuck. Louis stares at him, light-headed and wonderful, breathless. Harry's fingers flex on Louis' shoulders, mouth slack, and then he spreads his legs _even more_ and then Louis almost explodes, feels Harry sink even further, feels his cock go deeper. Harry's eyes fly open and he moans when he meets Louis' gaze. "Uggnh," Harry moans, can feel Louis in his fucking  _throat,_ he swears, and fuck, it hurts but he loves it, loves how Louis' pressed right against his spot, and he can't breathe, can't breathe. "Lou," Harry moans, and Louis opens his eyes, all pupil-black and glossed. "You just-" Louis lifts Harry's hips, slipping his cock out until just the tip is in, and then he lets Harry drop down and fuck, if they're both still breathing, it's a miracle. Harry gets it and does it again, uses Louis' chest as leverage and drops down again and again and again so he's bouncing on Louis' cock and Louis might be dead. Louis holds Harry's hips, helps him bounce. Harry's loud but doesn't know it, Louis can  _tell._ He's moaning like the world owes him everything , almost crying out Louis' name every second but Louis doesn't even care if anyone hears because he's  _in_ Harry,  _he's_ making Harry moan like this. Harry's head is thrown back, eyes shut, and his mind feels fuzzy, like. He can't hear a thing apart from Louis, doesn't register anything else. He doesn't know where his strength comes from but he continues bouncing, hands pressed into Louis' chest firmly and, shit, his stomach twists, a heat growing. Harry's thighs tremble as Louis runs his hands along them, breathing heavily as Harry drops back down. "Oh,  _god,_ Louis," Harry moans, going faster, fucking himself down so that Louis rams into his spot on each thrust. "Fuck, Lou-" Louis' stomach tenses and he bucks his hips up, jolting Harry. "Harry, m'close," Louis yells, planting his feet onto the mattress to fuck up securely, causing Harry to fall forward and bury his face into Louis' neck, lets Louis do as he pleases. Harry twists his fingers into the sheets as Louis wraps his arms around his waist, kisses his neck. "Oh," Harry wails, crying into Louis' neck as he comes, spilling between their stomachs. He goes pliant in Louis' arms while he continues to fuck into him, several more times before he comes too, freezing deep inside of Harry and pulsing and pulsing.

It takes a while for them to catch their breathes and Louis kisses Harry's jaw and neck over and over again, wipes his tears and rubs his back soothingly. 

Louis loves that Harry cries during sex.

Loves how he's the only one that knows that.

When they've finally calmed down enough, Louis pulls out and Harry whimpers, snuggling into his side, but Louis hefts him up and lugs them to the bathroom, wets a cloth and cleans them up, kisses Harry's hair and helps him back to bed, climbing in next to him. Louis switches the lamp off and pulls Harry into his chest, warm and smooth and precious as Louis holds him close.

It's Harry in Louis' arms tonight, and Louis loves that. He kisses his cheek and notices that Harry's peering up at him through his lashes. "You okay, baby?" Louis whispers, and Harry closes his eyes. "Louis," Harry rasps, and then he's asleep.

  
  


** @Liam0:  ** Jesus Christ you lads are loud.


	14. Tuesday, 26th November. (7 weeks ±)

  
  


** Tuesday, 26th November. (7 weeks  ± ) **

Louis wakes up first but he doesn't move right away; Harry's too precious to leave, so Louis just sort of...watches him sleep. But it's not creepy...more sweet, than anything. Harry's curls are splayed over Louis' arm and shoulder, his hand pressed into Louis' stomach, and his head rests in the space below Louis' shoulder. Their legs are twined, too, and Louis _loves_ it. He thinks about a lot. Insanely a lot, but like, he doesn't know what to do.

It's just a lot to take in now, and. He keeps second guessing himself, because. Well.

Louis rolls out of Harry's bed carefully, placing Harry's head onto the pillow before he sighs and smiles, reaches for his pants and trackies and pulls them on. Louis finds a random shirt that must belong to Harry and pulls it on, smirks at the size difference and pads into the kitchen.

  
  


Louis checks his messages, curses Liam, and sets Harry's kettle on to boil. A few minutes pass and then Louis hears Harry get up and rush to the loo, hopes that passes soon. Harry comes waddling out of the bathroom with trackies and a sweater on, hair messy and damp where it's stuck to his temple with perspiration. "G'morning," Louis rumbles, pulls Harry in for a hug. "Are you working at all today?" Louis asks and Harry nods, fiddles with a couple of mugs. "I've got a job at ten, two and then three." Harry's voice is raspy and sort of broken and it's not his morning voice. He blushes and Louis grins, feeling smug. "Oh, um...since you got a promotion, are you going back to work earlier?" Harry hands Louis his cuppa and leans against the counter across from him. "No, I'll still only go back in December," Louis says, sips his tea and wonders. "I still don't even _get_ what _you_ do,"

Harry frowns, looks confused for a moment before he smiles goofily. "Well, I'm like, an electrician, but not proper. I'm really good with electronics and stuff, and I just do a few jobs for my mum's company until she gets...whatever she needs, and in  the new year I'll take over her position as like, the  CEO, or whatever you want to call it. Head Electrician." He shrugs and ducks his head, studies his hands. "If I make the cut, I mean. But I'm  _really_ , really good at my job, even if I  _do_ say so myself. " Harry flushes and Louis grins, nods his head because he understands. "Is that what you've always wanted to do?"

"Yeah...I guess? I've always been _good_ with electrics. Um, when I was fifteen I wanted to be a baker but it fell apart pretty quickly. But I like my job most of the time, anyway, and you?" Louis' trying to hide his smile but. Harry as a baker!?

"Erm, I got into photography when I was nineteen, I didn't necessarily want to do it for a magazine but the opportunity came and so I took it. Before I got into photography I wanted to become an entrepreneur of sorts, but hey," He shrugs, smiles his crinkle-eyed smile and Harry thinks he might melt. "Are you alright?" Louis asks, smile turning soft and concerned. "Yeah," Harry clears is throat. "Yeah, I'm great."

"Are you sure? After everything that happened yesterday? Last night? Are you sore..?" Harry blushes something fierce and ducks his head, hair falling in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm okay. A little sore, but it's not unpleasant." Louis grins and pulls Harry in for another hug, kisses his hair. "Well, just let me know and I'll take care of my babies."


	15. Monday, 1st December. (8 weeks ±)

**Monday, 1st December. ( 8 weeks ±) **

Harry sits up in bed, sweaty and hot, heart racing. All of a sudden, he's crying and shaking, scared half to death. Louis stirs and then blinks awake, jerks when he sees Harry sitting up and crying. "Baby- what's wrong?" Louis struggles up and pushes his sleepiness away, pulls Harry into his chest and coddles him soothingly. Louis ignores his own dizziness and queasiness and focuses on Harry. He's trembling, crying so softly Louis' afraid his heart's about to break. "It's okay, baby, I'm here." Louis lays back down and pulls Harry onto him, throws the covers over their legs again and squeezes him. "I had a nightmare," Harry whimpers, tucks himself into Louis. "There's nothing I could've done to make it stop hurting," he whispers. "It's scary how my mind can make me feel so helpless." Harry cries some more and Louis doesn't know what to do, so he starts whispering sweet words into Harry's ear, everything he can think of, anything, and eventually, Harry stops crying and just listens to Louis' voice.

Louis' alarm goes off three hours later, at eight, because he's got work. Harry's still in his arms, still asleep, back against Louis' chest, and Louis sighs. He wishes he could take all of Harry's hurt away. He fiddles with Harry's hair and wonders if he should wake him up. Probably not, so he moves to get up carefully, breath tremulous. "Lou," Louis leans back down, tucks his chin over Harry's shoulder. "Sorry," he whispers, and Harry shakes his head softly. "I liked it when you called me booby," with that, Harry moves away and scrambles for the bathroom, leaves Louis confused and awake and hot. Booby?  _What_ ? Louis goes into the kitchen and fixes them a cuppa, a smile playing on his lips despite his queasiness that he blames on nerves, anyway. "Hey," Harry comes up behind him and Louis startles when Harry presses cold, damp fingers to the back of his neck. "You gotta go soon," Harry sighs, moves back a step. "Yeah, but," Louis passes him his tea. "I'll be back by four. And don't you have a job at eleven and plans with Liam after?" Harry nods, wonders how  everyone in their group of mates always knows everyone's business. "I'll see you at four, baby." Louis moves a curl behind Harry's ear. "And at least I'm not travelling."

**x**

"Hello Mr Tomlinson," Mr Darrieusseq greets as Louis enters his office. "Good morning, sir." Louis says back, eyes wide. "Congrats. Despite the reasons for your promotion, I'm glad you got it. You deserved it." Louis smiles politely and nods his head carefully, focuses on the tasks at hand. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot."  
"You are aware of what this position entails, no? It's not too hard but it is a very important part of the company, so I expect your best." Mr Darrieusseq plays it off like he's calm and just making friendly conversation, but Louis knows how serious he's being. "Yes sir, I understand."  
"Good. Now, I know you were previously a photographer with Nina's team, and you're still welcome to photograph and travel if you choose to, but you don't have to, you're welcome to just stay here and do the photo-shoots we have on set . But most importantly you focus on this job, right here." Louis nods. "Alright, well," Mr Darrieusseq stands and opens the door. "I'll show you to your office." Louis' office is big and modern and sleek with big floor-to-ceiling windows, and he can see Liam's building and the whole food court from up here. "I hope this is adequate, Mr Tomlinson."  
"Yes! It's fabulous, thank you." Louis places his bag onto the big, dark desk and pushes all thoughts of wrecking Harry on it out of his mind. "Right. I'll email the first edition in about twenty minutes. It needs to be done by one." With that, he leaves, and Louis takes a moment to stare down at the busy, bustling streets and the food court.

** @Louiss:  ** i can see ur building from here !!!! _[PICTURE ATTACHED]_

** @Liam0:  ** lol hiii thats rad !!

**@Liam0:** is ur office nice???

**@Louiss:** its amazin !

**@Liam0:** great. wanna catch lunch with us at 2?

** @Louiss:  ** i dont think i can got lots of work already :(

** @Liam0:  ** oh okay well

at least i have harry :0

** @Louiss:  ** take care of him :)

** @Liam0:  ** yessir :P

  
  


**[From: MattiusDarrieussecq@Gmail.com  
Re: FIRST EDITION DECEMBER ISSUE** **]**

Hello Louis, here is the first edition of the December issue. Please make sure it's complete by 1pm.    
Oh yes, I also expect you to wear more formal clothing, please. This is an official office. Marie is my PA so ask her for anything you might need. 

Thanks, Mattius Darrieusseq.

**[attachment]**

  
  


"Hey," Liam looks up from his phone and sees Harry. "Hello." Harry sits down next to Liam, glad that Liam's chosen this cafe because it's close to where Harry was working. Liam clicks on a picture and shows Harry. "Louis' view from his office. It's right across from my building." Harry nods. "That's high. He's not joining us?" Louis shakes his head no. Harry wonders what Louis' doing right now. Wonders if he's thinking of him, or if he's focused on work. "How've you been, then?" Harry tries to distract himself, shifts and sits up straighter. "Good. I met Zayn's family this weekend and I got a raise! Oh, and Trish got engaged!" Harry beams, has to conceal his excitement by clamping his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god!" he squeals. Harry absolutely adores Trish, remembers how she'd have to babysit him and Liam when they were younger. She's Liam's older sister and her and Gemma were good mates in sec. "That's amazing, Li! To Jack?" Liam nods and shows Harry a picture of Trish and her fiancee.   
They make small talk and order cuppas. "Y'know, I haven't seen you since before your date last Monday," Liam grins mischievously and Harry flushes. "How'd it go?" Harry shrugs a little too hard and scowls shyly. "Good, I mean," he breathes. "Oh yeah? Why didn't you reply to my last text?" Harry reckons Liam's grin needs to be slapped off his face. "Liam! What was I supposed to say?  _Thanks for the advice mate, I'll be sure to use it.'_ ?" Harry clicks his tongue and Liam guffaws. "Yeah! I hope you  _did_ ," 

"It's none of your business," Harry snaps, turns his nose up. "It  _is_ when you're loud enough for the whole of  _Britain_ to hear," Harry stops short, gawps at Liam. " _What?"_ Liam grins, happy he's caught Harry. "Yeah. You're really fucking loud, mate. I had to turn all the taps, the shower and the telly on to frown out your ' _Louis, oh Louis'."_ Harry considers punching Liam right in the nose. "Shut up." he says instead, ignores Liam's grin. "Did you follow my advice, though?" Harry rolls his eyes and Liam pries some more. " _No,_ Liam."  
"Well? Were you on your back?"  
"No,  _Liam_ !"  
"What? Did you  _ride_ him?" Liam might have to be killed. Harry's flushing so profusely that he's sweating, head buried in his cuppa. Everyone's looking at them, Harry's sure, and he fears he's five seconds away from getting arrested for first degree murder. "What the fuck, Liam!" Harry spits, three minutes later. Liam's still pissing himself laughing. "Maybe I didn't want the whole fucking world to  _know_ !" Liam manages a half-hearted apology between his fits of laughter, and maybe the whole world didn't hear, because nobody's even looking at them any more. Harry glares at Liam but he can't help his smile.

"So. Did Z's family like you?"

"Oh, not at all! But I'll grown on them. I always do."

**x**

** @Louiss:  ** babe it's 4:30 already where r u??

**@Louiss:** u r not at ur flat

** @Louiss:  ** ill be at mine so come find me xx

Louis walks into his cold flat for what feels like the first time in a billion years. In reality, Louis was here not even twelve hours ago to get ready for work. It doesn't feel like  _home_ any more and it doesn't surprise Louis at all. Harry's home now.

Louis' exhausted and he was super super chuffed to come home to Harry, but Harry's  _not_ at his flat. He feels worse than he did, sort of lonely now on top of feeling ill. And he wants gherkins. Louis gets undressed and settles on the couch with his jar of gherkins and his mobile, eyes drooping. 

** @Louiss:  ** Harry? It's 5:30. im starting to wrry?

  
  


** @Louiss:  ** wheres harry??

** @Liam0:  ** eh? idk i just got home from work

** @Liam0:  ** ring him mate

** @Louiss:  ** i did went to voicemaillll

** @Liam0:  ** :( maybe hes still with gem? 

he got a call from her during

lunch and had 2 rush off

** @Louiss:  ** oh

** @Liam0:  ** sure he's fine louis

Louis sighs and pitches his phone onto the end of the couch, flops down onto his back watches telly.

  
  


Harry gets back to his flat around six-thirty, and his stomach drops when he sees Louis' not there. He quickly plugs his phone in to charge and changes before rushing down the corridor to Louis' flat. "Lou-" Harry knocks and bites his lip, heart racing. Louis opens the door a moment later, looking dishevelled and sleepy. "Harry," Louis rumbles, appears to wake up more. Harry smiles sheepishly and feels a tug in his belly, decides that it can't be Bean yet and blames it on Louis. Again. "We- come in, if you'd like," Louis steps aside and Harry walks in feeling the uneasiness that's been brewing in his throat disappear. Harry throws his arms around Louis and hugs him tight, lets out a little titter when Louis smooches his neck. "First off, I missed you so fucking much, and second, where were you?" Louis pulls Harry down onto the couch and throws the quilt over their legs. "Erm, your flat is freezing," Harry snuggles closer into Louis' side and Louis hides his smile in his hair. "Gemma called me earlier, she'd had an argument with Tyler and needed comfort, and then she started mouthing off at _me_ and then Beth got out and we had to go look for her and my mobile died..." Harry pouts and peers up at Louis through his eyebrows. "And then I had to watch Gem and Tyler snog," Louis grimaces and Harry giggles. "I'm sorry, love." Harry softens and Louis sniffs happily. "I missed you," Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry's lips and Harry mewls softly. "I missed you more," Harry seems to remember something and he starts against Louis. "How how was your day?" his eyes are bright and his lip is red and swollen, slick from him chewing on it. "Um...it was great! I can see Liam's building from my office and... my office is great. It's a lot of work, but it's great."  
"You're saying 'great' an awful lot, is there something I should know? Who's great?" Harry's voice is light and teasing and Louis grins. "There _is_ something I'd like to tell you, but I'm sure you already know." Louis wiggles his eyebrows and Harry snorts. "You look like you're having, like, a sexy stroke, when you do that, Louis." Louis gasps and fakes astonishment. "You don't deserve what I was going to say," He pouts, and Harry giggles. "But I said a _sexy stroke,_ Lou!"

"Okay. Fair enough. I wanted to say that _you're_ great." Harry swoons a bit, knows that it's a bit pathetic and doesn't care either way. "And I'm hungry. Lets order takeaways." Louis leans over and grabs his phone. "What do you fancy, love? Chinese, Italian, McDonald's? Or something else entirely?" 

"Oh, erm...I-um," Harry frowns, heart racing as he stares at Louis because  _really?_ ' _Great_ ' and ' _Love_ ' and then ' _McDonald's_ ' or ' _Italian_ ' ?! Harry feels emotional. "No," is all he manages to say. Then; "I want tomato soup. And Walkers, cheese and onion flavour,  _dipped_ in orange juice, and peanut butter cups and  _apple pie_ . I _hate_ apple pie, Louis! But I want it right now. And I want to eat  _purple_ . Purple is a  _colour,_ Louis, and I want to  _eat it._ " Louis looks startled, but Harry goes on. "And  _you!_ I want you so bad! I want to crawl  _inside_ of you, be a part of you, I want-" Harry deflates against Louis and they're silent. "I feel like apple pie, so." Harry mumbles, cheeks burning. "And walkers dipped in orange juice," Louis adds, pulling Harry closer. "How about I go to the shops and buy a bunch of stuff and we can mix and match? That sound alright?" Harry nods, looks up at Louis just as his phone pings.

** @Liam0:  ** Has harry come back yet? im off to the shops by gems so i can check if u want 

** @Louiss:  ** got harry. u going shopping?

** @Liam0:  ** ah okay and yes im going shopping why do u need smthing?

** @Louiss:  ** yes please

** @Liam0:  ** okay what ? 

** @Louiss:  ** apple pie, tomato soup, OJ, peanut butter cups, walkers, the cheese + onion flav tho, strawberries, something purple?? and gherkins pls :)

** @Liam0:  ** um

** @Liam0:  ** okay then

"Liam's going shopping for us!" Louis grins at Harry and kisses his pout. "And I mean it. You  _are_ great."

  
  


"Louis! Here's your bloody circus of groceries." Liam kicks the door open and deposits the bags down in the doorway, startling Harry out of his haze. "Cheers, mate." Louis says, stands up to take the bags from Liam and gives him the cash back. Liam shows his teeth to Harry from the door. "Hey, Harriet. They didn't have strawberries, and I got you some grape juice because I know it helps with your constipation. I remember from when we were lads!" Harry flushes and stands, walks over slowly and smiles. "Thanks for the help, Li." Harry waves Liam off and joins Louis in the kitchen. "Give me those," Harry snatches the Walkers out of Louis' hands with a grin and rips them open, stuffs a handful into his mouth as he watches Louis unpack the rest of the things. He takes out an apple pie, tomato soup, (the fancy kind, in the packet and not the tin!) peanut butter cups, gherkins, orange and grape juice and an aubergine. "What's with the aubergine?" Harry says through his mouthful, and Louis shrugs. "I don't  _know-_ oh. Something purple!" He grins and places the purple  vegetable onto the counter. "Fabulous," Louis clicks the gherkin jar open and stuffs two into his mouth, turning to Harry who's licking Walker dust off his fingers. "Those are gross," Harry frowns, drops the packet onto the counter. "And now I want ice cream."

"I think you're just using this pregnancy as an excuse to be a brat," Louis states, and Harry shrinks back. Louis bursts out laughing and grabs Harry's arm. "I'm joking, babe!" Harry sneers and shoves Louis' hand away, takes the peanut butter cups. He rips the packet open and wrinkles his nose. "I do  _not_ like peanut butter right now."   
"Harry!"  
"What?! It's not my fault it smells like shit right now."   
"Okay, fine. Just put them away, then."  
"Hmm. Give me the crisps,"  
"What? You literally just said they were gross?"  
"Well, now I  _want_ them."


	16. Tuesday, 2nd December. (9 weeks ±)

** Tuesday, 2nd December. ( 9 weeks  ± ) **

Louis wakes up and Harry isn't there. But  _besides_ that, Louis feels absolutely  _horrid,_ even worse than the last few days. His stomach is churning and he feels dizzy and bloated and fuck. Louis gets up and walks to the loo, throws up and cries just a bit. He walks into the kitchen and Harry's there, chewing on peanut butter cups. "I think I'm ill," Louis sighs, making himself a cuppa after Harry declines the offer. "Sorry Lou," Harry pouts. "You should go to the clinic and check. I probably shouldn't be near you if you are," Louis nods and scrubs his hands over his face. "I'll be away from you today at work but I wont be able to get off, so I'll go tomorrow when we go for Bean." Louis grimaces at the sight of the Walkers packet in the bin and pouts at Harry before he goes to get dressed. _Formally_.

"Mr Tomlinson, how's that coming along?" Mr Darrieusseq struts into Louis' office for about the sixth time this hour, and Louis might want to swallow a dart gun. "Sir, I'm trying. I'm not feeling great." Louis grits his teeth and as he says it, his back starts to ache. "I know. You've told me several times. Listen, just finish up that and you can get off early and use tomorrow to rest." Mr Darrieusseq walks out again and Louis sighs shakily.

**x**

** @Louiss:  ** im ill depressed and i need to vomit

** @Zayn:  ** wat

** @Louiss:  ** ILL DEPRESSED VOMIT

**@Zayn:** typing in caps doesn't make it easier to understand wankers

** @Louiss:  ** :(

**@Zayn:** jut sleep it off, u probably have Harry's bug

** @Louiss:  ** harry doesn't have a bug zayn hes pregnant ?!!

** @Zayn:  ** ik

Louis huffs and throws his phone onto his lap, shrinks deeper into his couch. His back aches and there's this weird feeling as if he could throw up any second. This just  _wont_ do. His show finishes on the telly and Louis curses, pitches the remote across the room and misses the screen by a fraction of an inch. "Jesus Christ."

**x**

"Y-Oh, Louis, y-" Harry rubs his hands over his face, rolls his eyes at Liam. "Louis, just calm down. Maybe it's food poisoning?" Harry suggests into the phone, listens to Louis as he complains some more. "Well, then don't ask for my bloody opinion if you're just going to trash it every time...No, I'm not attacking you!...If you vomit every time you eat them then  _stop eating them-_ oh my god, you sound like me!...craving them...no, that is not what I'm trying to _insinuate,_ Louis- I- Louis, just stop eating the fucking gherkins and sleep it off...Yes, I do care about you, you bloody twat, and the doctor will help tomorrow...then go in now...oh, lord...fine!...see you later -"  Harry hangs up and drops his phone onto the table. "Problems in paradise?" Liam asks warily, stirs his soup. Harry sighs and looks up, rests his chin in his hands. "Bingo! I think he's got food poisoning or something, but he's treating it like bloody death." Liam chuckles lightly and grimaces. "Have you had food poisoning before? It's the worst." Harry rolls his eyes thoroughly and plays with his straw, thinking. "Well, whatever it might be, he can deal with it. I'm not going there if he's going to be that difficult, and in case whatever he's got is contagious."

**x**

** @Louiss:  ** u r AVOIDING me while im ill??

** @Louiss:  ** low blow, harold :(

** @Harold:  ** nooo i'm working

** @Louiss:  ** rly?

** @Harold:  ** yes. I'll see you after .

** @Louiss:  ** okay. :( 

Harry scoffs and pockets his mobile. "I've got to be off, Em. Lou's needing me." Emma grins and puts her cuppa down, sits forward. "Alright, love. Run on home to your man. Mine should be here shortly, too." She stands and walks with Harry to the door, bounces on her feet. "Good bye, belly buddy! Tell Lou I saw hello!" Emma always hugs Harry right, burrows her head in his shoulder and pokes at his belly gently once they separate. "See you soon, Harry. Don't be a stranger with that bubba of yours!" Harry grins and makes his way down the path, calls back over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Em!"

"Lou? It's me," Harry knocks on the door and waits for Louis to open it up. He's looking like death. "Oh," Harry blurts, flushes. "I know I look bad, arsehole." Louis snaps, looking down at Harry's wringing fingers. He steps away and retreats back into his flat. "Um, I'm not coming in," Harry says and Louis pauses. "You're leaving me to suffer with my back ache, depression and oh- I'm fucking bloated, Harry- and you're leaving me?"  
"I'm leaving because it might be contagious, whatever you have." Harry replies, catches Louis' eyes and pouts. "The appointment is early tomorrow, Lou."

"But I want to cuddle with my baby," Louis sniffs, steps closer. "And I want to cuddle with you, too. But I  _don't_ want to get ill. We can video call, if you want?" Louis drops his arms and frowns again. "It's not the same. But fine." Harry's smile is small and he cups Louis' cheek, rubs his thumb along Louis' scruff. "It's okay, darling. I'll see you in a bit." Harry kisses Louis' forehead and trudges back down the corridor to his flat. He has a wee, changes into comfortable clothes (that also happen to smell like Louis) and puts the kettle on. Of all the things they transferred from Louis' flat, there's still a little apple pie left, but as Harry had said, he hates apple pie and that peculiar beat of craving he felt last night has passed. He eats a few strawberries and fixes himself a sandwich while his tea steeps, grabs his laptop and goes to settle in his bed. 

** @Louiss: ** when r we gonna call?

** @Louiss: ** skype??

** @Louiss: ** harryyy

**@Harold** : Skype?

** @Louiss:  ** yeah.

A moment later, Louis' name pops up on Harry's laptop, and he answers. "Jesus, Harry. I've never seen someone take that long to answer a call." Louis' voice is croaky but he grins. Harry grins back and pulls his covers up to his chin, takes a bite of his sandwich. "What-  _what_ are you eating?" Louis asks, bewildered. Harry chews and watches Louis shift in his bed. The light- or lack, thereof- makes it hard for Harry to make out his features. "Peanut butter and fruit loops sandwich..." Harry answers eventually, and Louis guffaws. "You're weird."  
"I'm carrying your child."  
"I _know_."  
They bicker a little bit while Harry finishes up his sandwich and Louis gets his near-empty jar of gherkins. "I thought they made you ill when you ate them," Harry murmurs, watching Louis closely. "No. I just happened to throw up after eating one earlier. And then when I had another one, I was fine, so." Harry sighs and watches Louis wrap his lips around the gherkin, bite into it without taking his eyes off of Harry . Harry would feel arousal (well, he'd  _act_ on it, because he  _does_ feel it,) if he didn't have terrible heart-burn and aching skin. "Stop it," he snaps, because watching Louis is making his tummy hurt. Louis' eyes widen but he chews and then puts the jar away. "You okay?" Louis asks eventually, eyes soft. "Yeah." Harry sighs. "I'm great. Are you excited for the appointment tomorrow?" His voice is slightly higher, an indication of his own excitement, and Louis grins. "Yes, very much so." Their conversation surrounds the appointment and baby-related things for another twenty minutes until they fall silent, a smile etched on Harry's lips, and then; "I'm getting fat," Louis grabs the exposed flesh on his stomach and pouts, pulls the skin. "Are you actually having me on?" Harry snaps, cheeks going red with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me, Louis?" Louis' frozen, staring at Harry with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry-"  
"Oh, shove it up your arse, Louis. I have a  _human inside of me_ and you're- fucking hell," Harry shoves his laptop away and slams it shut, pulls his covers over his head and huffs in annoyance. 

Harry's phone pings over and over and eventually he just grabs it out of sheer frustration.

** @Louiss:  ** harry wtf??

** @Louiss:  ** harry what happened ???

** @Louiss:  ** is it cos i said i was fat??

** @Louiss:  ** sorry??

** @Louiss:  ** omg i dont know what to say!!!

** @Louiss:  ** hArry

** @Louiss:  ** HARRY

** @Louiss:  ** haRRY

** @Louiss:  ** HARRy 

** @Louiss:  ** harRY

** @Louiss:  ** harrY 

** @Louiss:  ** HARry

**@Louiss: ** ill come over !!

**@Louiss: ** (...is typing...)

** @ Harold:  ** no

** @Louiss:  ** HARRY

** @Louiss:  ** what??

** @Harold:  ** just shut up i want to sleep

**@Louiss: ** but what happened??

** @Harold:  ** nothing

** @Louiss:  ** Harry!

**@Harold:** hormones, Louis, you offended me by saying you're getting fat because I have an actual baby in me and ur just

** @Louiss:  ** oh, im sorry

**@** **Harold:** I know. I am too.

** @Louiss:  ** really i am. and im also rly picking up weight :(

**@Harold: ** i know!

** @Louiss:  ** :o

**@Harold: ** kidding! goodnight.

ps, you are forgiven.

** @Louiss:  ** okay :P sleep well baby

**@Harold: ** xxx

  
  



	17. Wednesday, 3rd December. (8 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes DISCLAIMER: i'm not a fucking doctor and I've never been pregnant or anything like that SO IT'S NOT A MILLION PERCENT ACCURATE or anything like that, you know :P tehehehee <3

** Wednesday,  3r d December. (8 weeks  ± ) **

"It's- no, Louis, it's not this room," Harry shoves Louis past the room he's currently peeking into and Louis stumbles forward. "Abusive much," Louis mutters, falling into step  behind Harry with a grin. "Ah, Mr styles!" Doctor White meets them in the corridor, doesn't notice Louis behind Harry. "Good to see you!" Harry smiles and tries to stop his nose from wrinkling from the smell of hospital. "Right this way, please." White turns around and makes her way to a room with Harry trailing behind, holding Louis' hand. "You seem better than last time," Doctor White opens the door and steps aside to let Harry in. "Oh," she sees Louis for the first time. "Hello." 

"I'm the father," Louis grins, and Doctor White laughs.

"Oh!" Harry squeals as the gel drips onto his teeny-tiny bloated tummy. "It's cold," Louis laughs and the doctor smiles as she presses the Doppler into Harry's stomach. Louis' grip tightens on Harry's hand and he leans forward, presses his lips to Harry's ear. "Where's Bean?" He whispers, heart racing, butterflies in his chest. And then he sees it. And Louis bursts into hysterics, eyes watering. "It's Bean?"

"It's Bean."

"Everything seems to be going perfect. The fetus is slightly larger than average at this stage in pregnancy but that isn't a bad thing, and you're doing extremely well." The doctor says once she's done. "Great," Harry smiles, looks up at Louis who's got tears in his eyes. "I'll see you lads soon. Take care of yourselves and that  _Bean_ , you hear?" Louis nods, grinning. "Wait- Louis," Harry pokes his arm. "There's something you want to ask?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think I'm ill." Louis nods , eyes on the doctor. "Right, and what are the symptoms?" She sits down again and fiddles with her clipboard. "Um, well. I've been queasy and a bit dizzy...um, my back hurts? But I think that's just my bad posture!" He guffaws. "And I threw up a few times the last few days. And I'm bloated. I think it might be food poisoning but," Harry shrugs and the doctor smiles. "Okay, I think I might know what's happening, but let me do a few tests to be sure." She takes Louis blood pressure, a urine sample and blood sample and returns after a while. "It  _is_ what I thought," She says, startling them out of their conversation. "What? What is it?" Harry frowns, looking from Louis to the doctor. "Have you lads ever heard of Couvade syndrome?" Louis gasps and Harry whimpers, grabs his hand. "No? What is it? Is it bad?" She laughs, and Harry scowls, pulls Louis closer. "It's not bad. There's nothing clinically wrong with you, Couvade syndrome isn't defined as a  _real_ illness or anything. It's sympathetic pregnancy,"  It takes a moment, but when Harry processes what she's just said he grins, squeezes Louis' hand, and Louis just blinks, still obviously confused. "You have sympathetic pregnancy." she tries again, and oh, finally Louis gets it, eyes widening as he grabs his stomach in his hands. "How Long will it last?"  
"It's not something that has a limit, I'm afraid. It could stop any time between later today and some time after the baby is born." Louis groans quietly and Harry giggles. "Awh, Lou."

" You're so sweet, Louis." Harry coos, gripping Louis' hand tightly as they trudge down the hospital corridor. "Even if you're only sympathetic unconsciously." 

"Yeah, well. I love y-Bean, so, um...I need to wee." Louis walks briskly away toward the bathrooms and Harry stares after him in wonder. He sighs and leans against the wall, spots a familiar face across the room immediately. "Frankie?" Harry walks toward her and she looks frightened for a moment, searching behind Harry. "Harry! There you are!" She hugs him and smiles. "How'd it go?" Harry cocks his head in confusion and wonders how Frankie knew for a moment before he decides that Louis probably told her. "It went great! Bean's a bit big for this stage in pregnancy, and Louis has Couvade syndrome!" Harry titters merrily but his smile falters slightly because Frankie's not even paying attention. "Oh! I'm glad!" She says, looking  _through_ Harry. "You lads need to come visit me soon. Please. Soon." Frankie has desperation in her eyes and she grips Harry's coat, looks past him, eyes shifting, and then she's back to her normal self. "Louis! There you are!" she hugs him as he stops next to Harry, who notices that Louis looks just as confused as he did. "Mum, hey. What are you doing here?" Louis asks, throws his arm around Harry's waist. "I...came to see you boys! Support, you know, it's important! But I can't stay, I have to...fetch an order! Goodbye! And Harry." Frankie stares into his eyes, nods, and scrambles away, leaves them alone and confused. "Oh...okay," Louis laughs nervously, glances at Harry and pulls a face. "Well, lets go, then."

**x**

Louis' Couvade syndrome only lasts another five days, but it feels like a lifetime for both him and Harry. By the end of it, Louis swears he's gained ten pounds, and he's gone off gherkins for good, and Harry's become an expert at eye-rolling and zoning out. It's a relief for everyone when it ends, (because one pregnant man-child is enough) and Louis realises  that  if that's  _sympathetic_ pregnancy, then Harry probably feels a billion times worse.

  
  



	18. Wednesday, 24th December (11 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELEVEN WEEKS HKAHFHALJNAFHEAHOAAL (i got so emotional with this fic you don't even understand!?)

** Wednesday, 24th December (11 weeks  ± ) **

Today is Louis' twenty-seventh birthday.   
Harry is eleven weeks pregnant, about.  
Niall is a qualified lower sixth maths teacher.  
Liam and Zayn are in Dundee for the festive season.  
Gemma and Tyler are in Galway.  
Frankie, Lottie, Tory, Tracy, Jo and Lee are at the Tomlinson household. Louis and Harry are going there for lunch later today and Harry's excited to finally meet Tory and Tracy. 

They're twenty-four, Harry's found out, and Jo and Lee are twenty-one, and Lottie is twenty-five.

But right now, Harry and Louis are bundled in Harry's bed, millions of blankets over them, arms wrapped around each other. Louis' still asleep and Harry traces soft lines on his face with the tip of his finger. Harry loves Louis' face. Loves  _all_ of Louis, really. And it scares him, a bit. "G'morning," Louis yawns, cuddles Harry in closer. "You look beautiful." Harry flushes and curls into Louis' chest. "Happy birthday, Lou." Harry whispers, tracing Louis' chest tattoo with his finger. "Your present is in the kitchen," Louis' arms tighten around Harry's waist as he kisses him. "You're a gift enough, love." Harry flushes again, looks up into Louis' eyes. "Hmm?" Louis hums, thinking Harry's wanting to talk. Well, he  _does,_ but he also— _doesn't_ . Harry shakes his head and rolls onto his back. "You're twenty-seven." Harry states, watches Louis move in his peripheral vision. "And you're twenty-two." Louis rests his head on Harry's neck, kisses it. "So?"

Harry sighs, wonders  _what_ he's trying to tell Louis. "Nothing. I don't know. Just- happy birthday." Harry rolls over again and connects their lips.

  
  


They arrive at Frankie's house a little after one, Jo opens the door, and they step inside. Tory is tall and skinny with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tracy is tall too, but she's more of a voluptuous woman, with curly blond hair and hazel eyes similar to Liam's. And they love Harry, obviously. Frankie's not there to greet them and after a few minutes of chattering, Louis says; "Where's mum, then?"

"She's napping. She's not been feeling well." Tory informs them, and Harry's mind flashes to that day in hospital, but Lee pulls him away and replaces his thoughts with flowers and chicken and the tree.

Frankie comes down eventually. And Harry can...feel it.

"Happy birthday, baby!" She hugs Louis, who seems to be oblivious to Frankie's discomfort. She's thin- almost ghastly so, and she has bags under her eyes, pain etched onto her face. "Hello, my Harry!" She squeezes him and Harry can feel how weak she is. It's not okay.  When everyone else's attention is elsewhere, Harry grabs Frankie. "What's wrong, Frankie?" His voice is soft and she nearly cries. "Nowt! I'm just feeling ill, is all! Don't worry, darling." Harry licks his lips and opens his mouth to pry some more. "Mum? Harry, come on." So Harry leaves it, because if she wanted to tell them, she would.

**x**

It's a lazy Christmas spent in Harry's flat with Niall and Louis, the same as new years, because everyone's too exhausted to do much else. His belly- that Louis' hand seems to be glued to- is growing. He's _finally_ showing and Louis couldn't be happier. 

The strawberries- lets not talk about them.

On Zayn's twenty-seventh, they all go out for dinner, and Harry leaves early while the rest of the lads go clubbing. Harry's becoming very short-tempered, very tired, and his bladder is a running tap 24/7. His morning sickness has calmed down some, but it's still _there._ Gemma and Tyler throw a part on the twenty-sixth of January for Tyler's birthday. Harry's work has quieted down slightly and Louis' busy with his work, but he doesn't neglect Harry at all. Harry and Emma go shopping for pregnancy clothes together and it's all very very sweet and dandy.


	19. Saturday, 1st February. (16 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *** inserts pleading emoji ***  
>  hello i love you, so tell me how you feel. <3

** Saturday, 1st February. (16 weeks  ± ) **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birth-" Harry jolts in his bed and throws the covers away from his face, sees Louis standing there with a cake, Niall on his left and Zayn and Liam on his right. They're all singing. "Happy birthday, dear Harryyyyy, happy birthday to you!" Harry blushes and scrambles to pull the covers back over himself because he's naked. Last time he checked, he and Louis had been cuddled in bed, both  _naked_ and warm. "Louis!" Harry shrieks, snarling at him. Louis just grins and steps forward after he gives the cake to Niall. "Happy birthday, baby." Louis grins and flops down on top of Harry's legs, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry lets Louis snog him for a moment and then swats him away. "I'm  _naked,_ Louis!" Harry hisses, and Louis smirks. "I know,"

"Also, y'know...it's not like we've all _not_ seen you naked a million times before," Liam adds, and Harry scowls while everyone laughs.

A strawberry cupcake has been bought specially for Harry, and then of course the big chocolate cake. It's a nice, relaxing,  start to Harry's day, except when he gets a whiff of Niall's new cologne and empties his stomach. Harry's mum calls, but it's quick and sour and he feels like crying afterward. He also still hasn't told her about Bean. Which-

They stuff themselves with cake and tea and crisps and then Gemma calls while they're all sitting on the couch.

They're all having dinner at Frankie's tonight, but Tory, Tracy, Jo and Lee wont be there because they have work.

Lottie, Gemma, Tyler, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry and Frankie'll be there, and that's perfectly fine.

Harry's folded on the couch leaning into Louis' side with his hands over his belly, and everyone's discussing the shopping spree that's been planned for next Saturday for Bean. Everyone's laughing and laughing and laughing and voices are rising excitedly, hands flailing, Niall's laugh, Zayn's teeth, Liam's eyes, Louis' lips, Harry's hair, and-

"Oh, my god!" Harry scrambles away from Louis, pressing back into the couch. And- it happens again. A soft, delicate fluttering in his stomach. Like a billion butterflies in a glass sphere, fluttering about and fighting for space. And it's not _normal_ butterflies. It's _Bean._ "Oh, my god." Harry breathes, hands on his tummy protectively as he closes his eyes and _feels._ "Harry, shit, what is it?" Louis touches his shoulder gently, heart racing. Harry opens his eyes and everyone's staring at him in concern. Harry feels his eyes watering and he looks at Louis, tears dripping down his cheeks. Louis' face falls like he's _heartbroken,_ and he moves closer. "Harry?" he breathes, and Harry? He cries. "Bean-Bean's  _moving_ ," he whispers into the air, and Louis doesn't fucking grasp what Harry's saying. "Bean is moving." Niall gets it first, and he screams. "Bean is moving!" he yells, jumping  up and shaking Liam roughly like he's gone mental. "Bean's moving!" Niall shrieks, laughter prominent in his voice, and Harry  _loves_ how Niall reacts to everything. "What a great birthday gift from Bean, Haz." Louis looks at everyone and he  _finally_ snaps out of it. Bean's moving. He cups Harry's stomach and laughs hysterically, looks up into Harry's eyes. They grin at each other and Harry loves this. Loves  _him._

Frankie cries at dinner as she rests her head against Harry's belly. Harry cries too, but for a different reason.


	20. Tuesday, 5th February. (17 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Please be safe. Character death. A lot of tears. I'm sorry.

** Tuesday, 5th February. (17 weeks  ± ) **

Harry's sitting at home with a quilt over himself and a bowl of strawberries on his lap while he watches telly. Bean's been moving a lot today, and Harry can't wait for Louis to get home from work so they can cuddle. It's supposed to be a happy movie on, but Harry feels sad. His phone rings, and it's Lottie.

_ "Hello?"  _ Harry says, sticks another strawberry into his mouth.

_ "Ha-Harry,"  _ Lottie sobs, and Harry jerks forward, sends his strawberries flying onto the floor. " _ Lottie? What's wrong?"  
"We're at the hospital, Harry, mum-" _

Lottie starts sobbing again and Harry jumps up, scrambles to find his boots as he holds his phone between his ear and his shoulder. " _I'm on my way, Lottie, is Louis there?"_

_"Yeah, he's here."_ she cries, and Harry's heart breaks.  _"He needs you, Harry. We need you."_

Harry arrives at the hospital and immediately sees all the Tomlinson sisters in the waiting area. Except Louis. Louis' not there. "Lottie!" Harry rushes up to her and she collapses into his arms, sobbing, "She's dead, Harry. She's fucking  _dead."_

Lottie shakes painfully, head buried in Harry's chest. "S-she had a brain tumor and didn't  _fucking_ tell us, Harry," Harry starts crying then, and Jo and Lee join the embrace , followed by Tory and Tracy, and they all cry together. "I'm so sorry," Harry sobs, wraps his arms tight around the five girls. Tracy seems to be the only one who's able to talk properly. "Louis' talking to the doctor. He's not okay, Harry."

And she's right. Louis is not okay. He's silent, emotionless, doesn't hug Harry back, and Harry cries enough for the both of them, he supposes.

**x**

The shopping spree doesn't happen. Neither does any of the cuddling or any other plans. Harry hardly even  _sees_ Louis. He's alone on Valentine's, but he doesn't blame Louis. Not even a little bit.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss her already. 


	21. Sunday, 15th February. (18 weeks ±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a funeral so forgive me if the facts aren't correct. <3

** Sunday, 15th February. (18 weeks  ±) **

The funeral is today. Harry can't find a pair of decent trousers to wear, and he hasn't seen Louis in three days. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall arrive at the funeral and Harry starts to cry right away. They stand in a huddle with the Tomlinson sisters, and Harry frowns, heart aching to have Louis right next to him. He arrives eventually but doesn't approach them. There's so many people here and Harry loses track of Louis until the service begins. The girls, Louis and Harry sit in the front row, and Tory, Tracy, Lottie and Jo speak, as well as a bunch of Frankie's closest mates. Harry cries. Louis doesn't. Harry reaches for his hand but it's limp and he doesn't squeeze back, so Harry just holds onto it and weeps along with most of the other people. When the ceremony is over, after most people have left, Louis walks briskly toward a waiting Uber and Harry follows him quickly. "Louis," Harry chokes, tries to reach for Louis' shoulder, the other hand on his belly. Harry doesn't have to touch Louis, he turns on his own. "Leave me  _alone_ , Harry, I don't  _want_ you around," Louis snarls, and he turns back to the Uber. "Louis, you shouldn't be alone, I want to help-"

"You've done enough, Harry, and  _don't_ tell me what to do,"

"What the  _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?" Harry's becoming hysterical, but fuck if he's going to stop now. "It  _means_ that if I hadn't been so caught up with  _you,_ then I'd have seen that she was ill!" Harry stares, shaking, sobbing, stares at Louis' face. His eyes flash with guilt but he doesn't soften. "Just leave me alone, Harry. I need time." His voice is softer but still icy as he turns to climb into the Uber. Lottie's seen the whole thing and comes up behind Harry to hug him, pull him away from the curb. "He didn't mean it, Harry, he's just hurt, you know that." and Harry does know that, so he turns and walks back, crying into Lottie's shoulder. It's Lottie's shoulder, but Harry wishes it were Louis'.


	22. Tuesday, 17th February. (18 weeks±)

** Tuesday, 17th February. (18 weeks ± ) **

Nobody's heard from Louis and he hasn't been in his flat since Sunday. Harry's very worried and he can't stop crying, can't stop getting sick, and Bean can feel it.

** @Liam0:  ** coming to u after work xx

** @Harold:  ** why?

** @Liam0:  ** i have some news.

Liam arrives just after five-thirty and Harry groans form his spot on the couch. "What is it, Liam?" he snaps, roughly pulls the blanket over his shoulder again. Liam rolls his eyes and sits on Harry's legs. "I went to Louis' work today,"

Harry glances up at him and Liam sighs. "He went on a trip with his old team, should be back by Friday. And his boss is a real prick," Harry sniffs and hides his pout from Liam. "Okay?"  
"Jesus, Harry, i thought you'd want to know that he's not dead."  
"I'd really only want to know if he  _was_ dead, actually." Harry corrects, and Liam sighs again. "Sure, Harry. You love that man more than you love me." It's silent after that because it's the first time Harry's love has been acknowledged out loud. "Erm, I should go." Liam says, meets Harry's gaze. "I love you, Harry. You know that right?" Harry looks away and nods. "I love you too, Liam."

  
  


  
  



	23. Thursday, 19th February. (19 weeks±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the thread of extremely short paragraphs (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

** Thursday, 19th February. (19 weeks ± ) **

Harry's in the middle of an afternoon nap when he wakes, tears already falling. There's a sharp, core-deep ache in his stomach and he doesn't know  _what_ to do. He stands with difficulty and wees on himself, cries harder. His lower back is being continuously pounded with hammers, is what it feels like, and Harry might  _die_ , because  _something_ is  _wrong_ with  _Bean_ . Something is very wrong with Bean. Harry struggles towards his door and flings it open just as Liam exits the lift with a bag of groceries. Harry falls onto his knees in the doorway because he's dizzy, and Liam rushes to him. "Harry? What is it?" Liam drops his bags and kneels next to him on the floor, takes his arm. "Bean, Bean, _Louis_ , Bean," Harry cries hysterically,  _needing_ Louis, aching for his presence. "Lets get you to hospital," Liam helps Harry up and escorts them into the elevator and then outside where he calls a taxi. Harry cries the whole way, cries into  Liam's shoulder, cries for Louis and for Bean.

When they arrive at the hospital, they rush inside and run to the first doctor they see, and it happens to be Doctor White.

"It's just gas." she giggles a little. "Just harmless gas, very usual at this stage in pregnancy, love. I'm sorry for the scare." Liam laughs in relief and Harry's lip trembles. Gas. And then, of course, Harry farts, and it's very loud. Immediately, the pressure dissipates and Harry bursts into hysterics, feeling no shame at all. (Okay, maybe a _little_.)

"That was extremely terrifying, but Bean's okay, and that's all that matters." But now, Harry's miffed, beyond words, because.

Because he  _needed_ Louis  _fucking_ Tomlinson and he wasn't  _fucking_ there.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _"I love you, will you marry me?"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg4K9pfKl1U)  
> (just thought i'd drop this here because i love it...not for any other reason at all...ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ)

  
  


** Friday, 20th February. (19 weeks ± ) **

Harry wakes up extremely agitated. He has a job at eleven and makes his way back home by half-twelve . As Harry exits the lift, he swears because there's Louis, about to unlock his flat door. Harry glares and looks away, stomps to his own flat without looking at Louis and opens his door just as he notices. "Harr-" he slams the door shut before Louis can finishes and tries to steady his breathing. Prick.

"Harry?" Louis knocks softly and Harry's shoulders slump. "What do you want?" He hisses, but it's not as venomous as he'd intended. He pulls the door open. "I'm sorry, baby." Louis blurts, reaching for Harry. "Don't _baby_ me, Louis, and _don't_ say sorry." Harry snaps, moves away from Louis. "I get that you needed time," Harry adds. "Then why are you mad?"

"Because you just _left,_ Louis! You left even though you said you _wouldn't,_ and nobody knew where you were! And you hurt me with your words, Lou. I needed you, I needed you so, so much, and you weren't _here._ " Harry's fucking crying again, and Louis looks pained. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forget what I said, it's  _not_ what I meant, Harry, and I just left in the heat of the moment without thinking and I couldn't come back, and I'm sorry."

"Right,"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I wont leave again, Harry, I promise, and I'm here now," Louis insists, and Harry could scream. "I  _needed_ you! I thought I fucking lost Bean!" Louis' about to say something but pauses, looking horrified. "What?" He blinks, and then his face crumples. "Harry, oh, my god, I'm sorry," He's crying, openly crying, and Harry? He breaks, stepping into Louis' arms and crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby, Oh- god, I'm sorry." and they just hold each other for a bit. It's been a rough few weeks and it's what they need.

**x**

"I missed you so much," Louis murmurs into Harry's hair. "Yeah? I bet I missed you more." Louis chortles and moves back an inch so he can look into Harry's eyes. "You're alright? You and Bean, you're both fine?" Harry looks at Louis' lips and blushes. "Yeah, we're fine. It was just gas," He mumbles the last part, but Louis hears. "Gas?  _Gas_ made you think you lost Bean?" Harry scowls and pushes Louis away with a smile. "I'll kick you out, Louis. It was horrible." Harry sniffs and lets Louis pull him closer again. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and Louis massages the doughy flesh of his hips. "Are you okay?" Harry whispers, eyes soft, and Louis squeezes his hips. "Yeah. I mean...I have to be. But I do feel a lot better now that I'm back here, in your arms." Harry smiles softly. "Are you sure?" Louis places a kiss on Harry's forehead and nods. "Of course I'm sure. I l- I couldn't breathe without you," and it's huge, such a big confession for the early evening darkness, heavy and blood-slick and raw, and Harry's heart quivers because. "Me, too."

** Monday, 23rd February. (19 weeks ± ) **

"Yes, I'm in my second trimester," Harry smiles into his phone, eyes Louis across the table. "I know! I didn't know the last time I saw you! I think Liam dragged me to hospital the next day, actually!" It's Alex, Harry's mate from sec with the fizzy red hair and bright green eyes, and she's just returned from her work trip to Japan and she's called Harry to wish him a happy belated birthday. "Yeah, it is Louis I told you about," Harry mumbles, avoiding Louis' gaze. They're having lunch together. "No, Alex! He's great," Louis quirks an eyebrow but continues to eat his chips. "Yes, I do...I'm not sure, but I hope so!" Harry laughs nervously and stares into Louis' eyes, wonders the same thing Alex has just asked him. "No, we don't know the gender but I want it to be a surprise," Harry bites his thumb and listens to Alex half-heartedly, watches Louis lick the grease off his lips and oh. "Okay, Alex, yeah , you need to come visit soon! Alright, bye!" Harry pauses, doesn't break eye-contact with Louis and says, "I love you," Louis' eyes sparkle and Harry wants to cry. He hangs up and looks at his empty plate, chews on his lip. "Alright?" Louis asks, brings Harry back. "Hum? Yes, I'm fine." Louis knows Harry isn't fine but he doesn't dig. "I've got to go, I have an appointment." Harry frowns and places some money onto the table, about to stand. "Harry," He looks up and Louis' soft, eyes concerned. "Talk to me." 

"I really can't, Louis, I need to go. I'm fine." Harry stands then, cheeks pink, hand on his belly, and smiles. "I'll see you later, I-. I'll see you." Louis watches Harry walk away and. He doesn't know what to do.

_"Mum, how are you?"_ Harry speaks into the phone clutched between his shoulder and cheek, chopping up a few strawberries. " _I'm fine, Harry."_ Harry rolls his eyes. _"That's good, I am, too, if you were wondering."_ Harry can hear her shuffling around on the other end. _"What do you want, Harry?"  
"I wanted to chat,"_ Harry huffs, cocking his hip out.  _"Why, Harry? You know I'm busy, don't you have better things to do?"_ Harry scoffs.  _"Yeah, I do, but since I'm-"_ he cuts himself off. " _I haven't seen you for months, I thought you'd like to talk."  
"Not really, Harry. I'm very busy and anyway, I'll be back in a couple of weeks. We can have dinner then."_

Harry drops his knife onto the counter and frowns. " _Yeah, sorry for bothering you."_

_"hmm,"_ She huffs in reply, hangs up, and Harry discards his phone onto the counter and sighs, leaning against it.  He texts Gemma and asks her why mum's so busy, and Gemma replies and says that she spoke to her about twenty minutes ago and she wasn't doing anything, so what's Harry on about?

Harry feels tears threatening to fall, but. It's his mum, who's always been a little bit cold toward him, he should be used to it, because she  _does_ love him, just.

At moments.

  
  


"Liam!" Louis' just stepped out of the lift and he sees Liam about to enter his flat. Liam turns to him and narrows his eyes slightly. Even though they had their talk on Saturday after Louis got back, Liam's still a bit grouchy. "Yeah?"  
"I was wondering," Louis says softly, looking to his left where Harry's flat is. "Do you know what's up with Haz?" Liam stares at him for a second and then sighs. "Well, my guess is that he's five months pregnant, he's got an unpredictable partner who he loves with his entire soul, and he's not sure if said partner loves him back, he's worried about his job and his home and whether he'll have to raise this child alone, his favourite woman recently passed away, and I was just there and he thinks his mum doesn't love him." Liam takes a breath. "An uneducated guess, is all. Take your pick, Louis, it could be any of the aforementioned things." and with that, Liam closes his foot and leaves Louis alone in the corridor. Louis can't think, so he hitches his satchel over his shoulder and steps toward Harry's door, takes a breath, and pushes it open. Harry's not on the couch like Louis'd expected. He closes the door and steps further inside, drops his bag at the door. Harry's in the kitchen, facing away from Louis. He's bent over the counter  and Louis can tell he's crying. His hair's loose, falling over his face, and Louis watches, hears him sniffle and he clearly hasn't realises Louis' there yet. Louis takes a quiet step closer so that he can see the side of Harry's face. His eyes are closed and fat tears roll down his cheek and Louis just. He reaches out and tucks some hair behind Harry's ear. Harry startles and jerks away. "Oh-" He breathes when he sees Louis, wipes his face quickly and stands up straight.

"Lou- I didn't know-" Louis watches as Harry tries very hard to stop crying, tries to act  _fine._ Harry's sentence is interrupted by a sob, and he's shaking violently while he tries to keep his cries in. He covers his mouth with his hand and squeezes his eyes shut, whimpers and shrinks into himself, weeps as Louis wraps him up in his arms. He clings to Louis like he's his life-line, cries into his shoulder while Louis whispers delicate, gentle words into Harry's ear.

**x**

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

They're in Harry's bed. Louis had lead them there earlier while Harry calmed down and tucked them under the blankets. It's been about a half-hour and Harry's stopped crying, finally, but he's not let up on his hold on Louis. Louis pauses, one arm under Harry's head, the other laced with Harry's fingers on his chest. "Talk to me, baby." Harry breathes out shakily and giggles a moment later because Bean moved. Louis smiles into his hair and tugs on his fingers. "Lou..." Harry sighs, tilts his head up to look at him. "I just- I had a bad talk with my mum." Harry flutters his eyelashes at Louis. "And, like. I think it's just hormones." Louis raises his eyebrows and kisses Harry's forehead. "You sure? Is that all?" Harry hesitates, mouth slightly open as they stare at each other. "Yes, I'm fine." Harry pushes his head into Louis' armpit and shifts so he's closer to him. "Baby. You don't have to hold it, you don't have to be afraid, you can go ahead and tell me, it'll be okay. I know I get confusing, we might be lost, but I'm not leaving your side. You keep saying that you're alright, but I can see that you're not. Even if I don't understand, you can talk to me." Louis sighs and pulls Harry closer. Harry sniffs again and stares at the material on Louis' jumper. "I'm just—confused." Louis doesn't say anything, just waits.

"It—it's really a lot to deal with, Lou. I'm already five months pregnant, we haven't done  _any_ shopping for Bean, and also, there's no way I'm raising this child  _here,_ in this grungy block of flats. I need a new job. I've recently come to the realisation that I don't like what I do at all. So I need a new job. And I miss Frankie. And it hurts me to think that she'll never get to meet Bean...and my mum- she just- she hurts me." Harry takes a deep breath and blinks a few times. "And,  _you know,_ it really is the hormones, too." Harry raises his chin to look up at him. "Happy?" Louis gazes down at him. "We'll go shopping for Bean soon, yeah? We'll take the lads, my sisters, that mate of yours, Emma, was it? And we'll go shopping, yeah? And we can do some house hunting. If you want, I mean...if you're up to it. To  _us."_ Harry's smiling wide, "And I miss my mum too. But we can't do anything about that, Harry, love. And she left a bit of money for us, too, so maybe we'll have enough to buy a house, and stuff for Bean." Louis smiles as Harry shuffles up to press their brows together. "Of course." he says. "Of course."

Louis' eyes are shiny and soft and Harry feels so much. Louis squeezes his hip and moves closer, lips posed in a smile. "Louis," Harry whispers just as Louis presses their lips together, delicate and loving and at the same time needy and hard enough to bruise. Harry feels molten and gooey as Louis pulls him closer, so close Harry's worried for Bean between them, but Louis' so gentle, touches burning against Harry's skin and.

Harry's fingers on Louis' face feel like shocks and Louis can't imagine a reality where Harry  _touches_ him and it's not charged. If he's honest, Louis can't imagine a reality where a single glance form Harry doesn't cause him palpitations. Louis needs to say something. He wants to, has wanted to since-

since he saw Harry's dimpled smile, bright, beautiful eyes and soft hair over the phone all those months ago. Louis pulls away and opens his mouth to say it, but Harry connects their lips again and shifts, climbs onto Louis to straddle him, kissing into Louis' mouth. Louis kisses back desperately and bites Harry's lip, pulls away.

"Harr-" Harry shushes him, tries to kiss him on the mouth again. "Harry," Harry huffs and looks into Louis' eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to say something," Louis shifts Harry's hips back a bit so that he's not settled directly on his bladder, and smiles. "Can't it wait?" Harry whines, and Louis shakes his head because no, it can't. "Harry, you're so beautiful, so lovely," Louis starts, and Harry blushes but rolls his eyes. "Louis, you're so sexy and amazing and I love you so much, but you really do talk some shi t  at the worst possible moments," Harry laughs and shifts his hips to tease, watches as Louis' face light up. "H-harry," Louis stutters, and Harry frowns. "I'm kidding, Lou. That's really sweet, carry on." Harry bites his lip and Louis-

"Harry, you just said you love me," Harry's breath catches in his throat and he stares down at Louis with wide eyes, trembling. "I-I-" Louis shushes him and grins. "Let me continue! As I was saying, you're so beautiful and lovely, and I couldn't be happier to have you. And I love you, I love you so, so much. You and Bean, so much." Louis holds Harry's hips tightly and Harry's heart races. He grins and bounces a little in Louis' lap. "I love you."

"I love you."

And their lips are pressing together again and Louis thinks back to their 'first date' back in November and how he kissed Harry's smile, how Harry had said he was happy and kissed Louis' smile, and it's.

It's amazing, is what it is, because he loves this beautiful boy sitting in his lap with their child in his belly. He loves him, and he's in love with him, and he's so...blessed.

  
  


Harry grinds back against Louis, fingers pressing hotly into his jaw as he licks into Louis' mouth. "Lou," Harry pants, tugging Louis' jumper up and Louis would laugh if he could.

Harry huffs in frustration when he can't get the jumper off, so Louis sits up and pulls it off, gets goosebumps on his skin. Harry scoots forward and grabs Louis' shoulders again while Louis works on his shirt, pulls it up his back. "Erm, I'm...shy," Harry breathes, and Louis coos. "It's okay, baby, I really want to see." So Harry shrugs his shirt off and lets Louis trail his fingers over his pale, bloated belly, over the tiny pink stretch marks scattered about and Harry sighs contentedly. "So beautiful." Louis murmurs, kisses Harry hard on the mouth. Harry pinches Louis' neck and pushes his trackies down. He's not got any pants on, so Louis groans in appreciation and palms over Harry's thighs, fiddles with his own flies until he can kick his jeans and pants off. Louis looks up just in time to see Harry thrusting a bottle of lube into his face and he laughs as Harry drops it into his lap, tucks some hair behind his ear. They stare at each other and Louis squirts some lube onto his fingers , works them together to warm it up. He winks at Harry, who smiles shyly in return, and pulls him closer by the hips. Harry grabs onto the headboard for support and gazes down at Louis.  _yes,_ he thinks.  _do it._

Louis wraps his arm around Harry and rubs his fingers down his crack, kisses up Harry's chest softly as he works his first finger in. Harry gasps gently and moves closer so that he can rub himself into Louis' stomach, soft, delighted sounds leaving his lips as Louis works his finger around. He adds another one slowly when Harry moans. Harry fucks back onto Louis' fingers and rocks into his stomach, chewing on his lip. " _Uh,"_ he grunts as Louis brushes his fingers over his spot, sending goosebumps like fire across his skin, and Louis moans in response. Harry grinds forward to rub his arse over Louis' cock and Louis slides another finger in carefully, feels high with it as Harry whimpers his name. Louis presses his fingers into his spot, glances up at Harry before he slides a fourth finger in carefully, watches his face- eyes closed, mouth slack and wet, a shiny sheen of perspiration on his lip and temples , cheeks stained crimson- and it's almost Louis' end . He's  _so_ beautiful. Louis blinks a few times to get his eyes- and mind- clear, works his fingers in and out and around, drawing the pretties moans  out of Harry . Louis can feel their precome mess on his stomach, feels Harry's cock head smear across his skin. Louis thrusts his fingers in directly onto Harry's spot several times and Harry writhes against him, hisses. "Fuck off, Louis, I'll-" Louis pulls his fingers out  and Harry mewls breathlessly. Louis might pour half the bottle of lube onto his cock. Harry leans over Louis, hands still gripping the headboard while Louis slicks himself up, grabs onto Harry's hips tightly. "How d'you want it?" Louis rumbles hotly, twitching in anticipation. "I- just- uh," Harry babbles and bucks his hips forward absently. "Fuck," Harry groans, opens his eyes, and it scares Louis, how pupil-black and glossy they are. Harry rises onto his knees and Louis' jaw goes slack, cock pulsing against his stomach at the  _idea_ of Harry riding him again. He grabs onto the base of his cock and pinches Harry's hip softly. 

Harry sinks down slowly and the tip of Louis' cock catches on his rim, so he pushes down even further, lip caught between his teeth, eyes on Louis. He pauses, allows himself to stretch as Louis' slides in, and he falls down heavily the rest of the way, trembling where he sits. Louis' buries flush inside of him where he's hottest and wettest and wonderful. Harry leans forward into Louis' chest and traps his leaking cock between their bodies and his sweet, sweet breath fans over Louis' chin. Louis flexes his fingers on Harry's hips, thumbs pressing into the soft skin below his navel. He falls back against the headboard and watches Harry breathe,  rubs his skin soothingly and almost barks out a laugh when he thinks of Bean. Almost. Because Harry lifts himself up and takes Louis' fucking breath away, eyes hooded and lazy and wet as they meet Louis', and he drops back down and mewls, clenching around Louis like a fucking vice. Louis' about three seconds away from coming, like a fucking teenager, so he grabs Harry more firmly and prompts him to grind back and forth, warm and slick and  _tight._ After a moment, Harry fucks back onto Louis, all clumsy and languid, still  _Harry,_ breathing desperately as he holds onto the headboard. Louis mumbles a bit, was going to say something probably important but he's lost his mind, caught between the beauty of Harry's face and the tight heat around his cock as Harry bounces, hair flitting prettily around his face, breath hitching with each drop down. Harry goes on and on, jaw slack and head heavy, hair and skin damp. The headboard's hitting into the wall with each bounce and he's moaning like he does, loud and oblivious. When he gets tired, when he feels the ache deep in his thighs and can't any more, Harry starts to rock his hips slowly, back and forth, teasing Louis more than anything, really. One hand drops from the headboard and he presses it deep into Louis' chest, sort of conflicting Louis' heavy breathing, but. Harry rolls his hips and he moans higher in his throat, shaky and loud, because Louis' just rammed into his spot, and then he slows down and pants tremulously into Louis' face. "Lou- I- I can't," Harry struggles to get out, eyes filling with tears. "Y-yeah, no, S'okay, baby," Louis rumbles, grips tightly around Harry's waist and flips them over so he hovers over him. Louis kisses Harry hard enough to bruise and slides back in slowly, rocks forward into Harry, drawing the hot, guttural moans deep from Harry's chest. Harry's arms go around Louis' neck and his legs around his hips, heels pressing deep into Louis' thighs as Louis fucks him into the mattress. "I-I love you," Louis grunts, feels a familiar warmth burn through his veins, settle low in his belly like a fire. Louis glances up at Harry's face notes the tears, has a quick, searing thought that Harry's cried enough today, and then Harry's mouth falls open and he moans Louis' name, the loudest, hottest thing Louis' ever heard. He tightens his arms around Louis' neck and gasps shakily, writhes under Louis as he pounds into him. And then Harry comes, covering his little baby bump with come.

Louis feels dangerously wild as he fucks into Harry with loud moans of his own, feels his stomach coil and tense, blood boiling hot. He leans forward to kiss Harry, on the very edge, knows that it'll take next to nothing for him to come, and-

"Harry!" there's a knock on the door to Harry's flat. Louis _could_ stop, he _could_ pull out and tell whoever's at the door to fuck off, but instead he fucks into Harry again, kisses him on the mouth and sucks on his tongue, yells, tremulous above Harry as he comes, possibly the hardest he ever has in his life. "Fuck," Louis grunts, gazing down at Harry's tear-wet face. "Harry? Are you alright?" There's another loud knock on the door and Harry freezes, jaw slack. Louis kisses Harry on the mouth and pulls away gently, watches as Harry grimaces and curls in on himself slightly. "Sorry, baby. I'll be right back," Louis smooths Harry's hair back and grabs the closest pair of trackies and his jumper, throws them on and rushes to the door. "Erm," Louis says as he pulls the door open, eyes wide at the three faces staring back at him. "Hey, lads." Louis grins. "Oh," Zayn murmurs, glances at Liam with half a smirk. Liam's frowning, of course, uncomfortable, and his lips are rolled into his mouth. Niall's grinning. Of course he is. "We thought poor Harold was getting murdered," Niall offers, and Liam sighs. "Yeah, erm. We brought dinner." Zayn laughs awkwardly and smacks his lips together. "I bet Harry's pretty full right now," Niall speaks again, and Liam slaps the back of his head. " _Thanks_ , Niall, we  _really_ needed that," Louis laughs lightly and chews his lip. "Right, well." He looks over his shoulder to Harry's bedroom. "Come in, I'll...go get him."

Louis steps aside and the lads step in  and head straight to the kitchen. "Go get him," Zayn says as Louis steps passed them.

"Harry, baby?" Louis steps into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. "Babe?" Harry's still in the same position Louis left him in- legs wide open, all vulnerable and messy, come all over his swollen stomach, hair wild and damp over his eyes and jaw slack. Louis feels overwhelmed. "Baby," Louis coos, and Harry shifts his arm just enough so that he can peek at Louis with wet, red-rimmed eyes. "Lou," Harry rasps, smiles slightly as Louis steps closer, combs his fingers through Harry's hair. "Baby, the boys are here with supper," Harry either doesn't get it or he doesn't care, but either way, he just stares up at him and buries his fingers in Louis' hair. "I got to clean up, love." Louis adds, kisses Harry's chin, and Harry whines brokenly in response. "C'mon," Louis helps him up and into the loo, wets a cloth to run over Harry's face , over his stomach and between his thighs, "There," Louis coos, tucks some damp hair out of Harry's eyes. He helps him into pants and a hoodie, (new ones that Harry'd bought with Emma the other day) and kisses his face. "Alright, are we ready?"

Harry nods absently and grasps the front of Louis' jumper tightly. Louis walks him into the kitchen and everyone pauses, looks up at them. "Hey, Hazza," Zayn calls, smiles at Harry, who's only got eyes for Louis at the moment. Liam raises his brown and Louis looks down at Harry. "Say hi, babe," Louis whispers into his neck, and Harry blinks drowsily. "-I, babe," Harry rumbles, and Niall guffaws. "That's cute. You've drugged him up with your love." Louis grins and presses his face into Harry's hair, but Harry struggles away so he can gaze up at him, stare deep into Louis' eyes. "Love you," Harry whispers.


	25. Friday, 5th March. (20 weeks±)

** Friday, 5th March. (20 weeks ± ) **

"Louis, can you-  _fucking_ get off me," Harry huffs, kicks Louis away and shoves the blankets off. Louis sighs in annoyance and rolls away, mumbling profanity. Harry scoffs and shifts, tries to find a comfy position on his back. His belly is getting big now and Harry can't sleep very well, especially with Louis wrapped around his back, hot and solid. "You're fucking annoying," Harry snaps, tries to close his eyes and go back to sleep. "And  _fuck_ my bladder!" Harry screams, heaves himself out of bed to have a wee. When he gets back, Louis' gone and the light in the kitchen is on. Harry pads down the passage and sees Louis sitting at the table with his head in his hands, and he instantly feels guilty.

"Lou," Harry murmurs, steps up behind him and runs his hands over Louis' tense shoulders. "M'sorry," Louis turns around and grabs Harry's hips, face tired and dark. "No, love." He sighs, clasps his hands on the small of Harry's back and pulls him closer. He rests his head against Harry's chest and Harry plays with his hair softly, massages his scalp. "S'go back to bed," Harry mewls, pressing his fingertips into Louis' neck. "You've work tomorrow, and s'the appointment." Louis stands and pulls Harry in for a hug. "S'going to be okay, yeah?" Louis says it barely above a whisper and Harry almost doesn't catch it. "Yes, Lou. It's going to be okay." Harry pulls Louis closer by the back of his neck and looks into his eyes. "Of course it's going to be okay." And, almost as if Bean agrees, Harry feels the familiar fluttering in his stomach and Bean presses down on his bladder. "Bean agrees," Harry titters, flexes his finger on Louis' neck. Louis grins and leans his forehead against Harry's.

"Love you." He exhales and Harry's heart flutters.   
"Love you more,"  
"Nope," Louis argues.  
"Mmhhmm,"  
"No way," he insists.  
"Yes way." Harry pouts, and Louis snickers, presses his lips to Harry's softly, teasing. "Okay, now we need to go back to bed." Louis pulls away and tugs Harry along to the room. Once snug in bed, arms around each other, Louis kisses Harry's neck softly but pulls away before Harry can even  _enjoy_ it. "You're a fucking tease," Harry pouts, flicks at Louis' chin. "Only for you, babes," Louis deflects his fingers with his own and tickles up Harry's flank. Harry shrieks and smacks Louis' hand away. "I hate you," Harry hisses, and Louis lets out a throaty laugh, settling his hand down on Harry's hip. "I bet you do," Harry pulls Louis closer and smiles into the darkness. 

**x**

"Thanks for that, Mr Tomlinson." Mr Darrieusseq plucks the sample from Louis' hands and nods. "Have a good weekend." Louis fights an eye roll and smiles instead. He walks out of the building and checks his watch. 16:17. _Shit._ Louis quickens his pace so he's almost jogging down the street, clutching his satchel to his chest so it doesn't bounce around. "Hey, mate," Liam waves as he too exits his building, and Louis salutes back. He gets to the hospital just after twenty past and almost runs Harry over. "Erm," he barks, catches them both before they topple over. Harry grins and grabs the front of his coat, pressed tight against him. "Hi, darling," Harry rumbles, takes a step back. "Hey," Louis breathes. "Did I miss it?" Harry looks at the floor quickly and then back at Louis. "Yes...but it's fine!" he smiles softly when Louis' face falls. "Ugh, I wanted to be there," Louis scrubs his hand over his face. "It was the last one,"   
"It's okay, Lou, it was nothing exciting. Bean's just- big, and I got a picture, and Doctor White offered the sex but I said no..." Harry's eyes are soft and Louis pouts. "You got a picture?" He nods and links his fingers with Louis'. 

  
  


"My mum gets back tomorrow," Harry sighs. They're strolling down the street just outside the hospital. "Oh..." Louis pauses. "And...have you told her about Bean?"   
"No," Harry sighs. "I...want to tell her in person." he goes quiet, and Louis has a feeling that Harry's not being honest with him, so he waits. "I'm scared," Harry says eventually, squeezes Louis' fingers. "She's asked me to dinner tomorrow night after she gets back, and I asked if...everyone can come, too." Harry glances at Louis. "But I don't know if I want you to meet her." Louis looks bewildered and barks a laugh, eyes wide. "Why?"

"She'll infect you," Harry says darkly, frowning, and Louis shoulder checks him softly. "God, I love you. It'll be fine." Harry pouts but says nothing else as they get closer to the flats. In the lift, Harry thinks quietly until Louis pipes up.

"Guess what," he says, and Harry blinks at him. "We're, like, doing it all backwards. Usually it goes, dating, sex, meeting the folks, moving in together, marriage and  _then_ children," Louis grins. "And here we are. We went sex, child, dating, and so forth, you know?" Harry nods, chews his thumb. "Yeah, well, it's who we are, I guess." Louis kisses Harry's cheek and.

Harry feels sad.


	26. Sunday, 7th March (21 weeks±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, it all started with Niall and his infamous dares."

** Sunday, 7th March (21 weeks ± ) **

"You're hardly ever in your own flat any more," Niall blurts as Louis answers Harry's door. "Harry's is more...homey, Ni, what do you want?" Louis steps aside so Niall can come in. "I dunno, I want to hang out with my mate," Niall says like it's obvious, and Louis grins. "Well, here I am. What's your second wish?" Niall rolls his eyes and settles on the couch. "Shut up, I want to go  _clubbing_ , like, get birds- and lads- and boozed off our heads, y'know?"   
"Right, Ni, I'm a  _dad_ now, in a relationship with  _Harry,_ who's right in the other  _room,"_ Louis scowls. "And also, only you got birds and boozed off your head. I'm a responsible drinker," Louis sits on the armchair and stares at Niall warily. "Why don't you go out with Liam and Zayn?"  
"They're always trying to swallow each others tongues!" Niall squawks, and Louis guffaws. "Go alone, then?" Niall gives Louis a look. "I'll look like a creep, Lewis, don't be daft." Louis laughs again and stretches his arms above his head. "Well, Ni, then I dunno. You're welcome to have movie night with us, and don't you have  _work_ tomorrow, anyway?" Niall pauses, scratches his scruff. "Oh, yeah...I forgot about that," he grins. "And if I wanted to watch a couple have tongue wars, I'd have gone to Liam's, so no thanks to the movies. I'll just go sleep," Niall stands and sulks toward the door. "Tell your wife I say hi." He adds, and Louis guffaws.

"I think I've lost your mum's number, Ni," Niall rolls his eyes and flips Louis off. "Tell Harriet and Bean that I say hi,"

"Hello, Ni," Harry says from the bedroom doorway, looking sleepy and five and a half months pregnant, and Louis can't help his grin. Harry steps into Louis' arms and mumbles about not being able to fall asleep because Bean's restless. "Hiya, Harriet. I'll leave you two to it, then." Niall opens the door and smiles back over his shoulder. "Niall, are you free tomorrow night?" Harry asks quickly and Niall frowns. "Erm, yeah, probably. Why?"  
"My mum's invited us for dinner," Harry grimaces and Louis might laugh. "Well, if there's food then of course I'm free. What time and where?" This time, Louis laughs out loud, and Harry does, too. "Erm, at seven-thirty at- what was it?- Um, I can't remember the name, but I'll send you the pin," Niall nods eagerly with a smile, half out the door. "Alright, great! See ya,"

"Bye, Niall,"

The door closes behind him and Louis pulls Harry back into him, hands on his lower back. "Hi," Louis purrs.

"Hey there, mister. How's it going?" Louis grins at Harry, rests his chin on his collarbones. "I'm good, it's going good. Everything is good." Harry raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Well, that's good."

"What about you? Your mum?" Harry visibly winces and he sighs. "Yeah...I'm really worried about it. I'm worried about her reaction, y'know? What she'll say." Louis smiles sadly and squeezes Harry. "Well, we'll have to wait and see, innit? And it's not really her choice, what we do, right? As long as _you_ know what you want, that's all that matters." Louis kisses the side of his mouth and Harry sighs. "I'm scared she'll be even more disappointed in me than she already is. I've not told her because I want to put it off as long as I can," Louis studies the way Harry's eyes go dull and notes that he closes off when they talk about his mum. "Yes, babe, I get it. You didn't have a wonderful relationship with her, did you?" Harry pauses a moment and then shakes his head slowly. "No, she always had a...better relationship with Gems, but she never made a _point_ of ignoring me or anything, she was a mother, but Gemma was her favourite. When I was fifteen I told them, I said 'I don't like girls, I like boys, so I'm gay', and Gemma was relieved, my mum just said she _knew,_ and then she started to treat me just slightly worse. It wasn't terrible- like. well. She's never said it, but I knew it. And now I'm _pregnant_ , almost _six_ _months_ , and I've not told her," Harry sighs and stills his fingers in Louis' hair. "But I don't know. Maybe she'll be happy." Harry doubts it _very much,_ but he can't be sure. "Well, she'll have to get over it if she _isn't_ happy," Louis murmurs, and Harry smiles.

"So, who all is coming tomorrow?" Louis asks, and Harry frowns. "Us, Liam and Zayn, Niall, Gemma and Tyler, and then my mum and  _Bob,_ "

"Who's Bob?"

"My mum's boss,"

  
  


**X**

"Yeah, I'll be home just after work," Louis kisses Harry on the mouth, gathering his things. "See you,"

"I love you," Harry says just after Louis closes the door, winces at the silence that meets him. He goes about his morning slowly, has seconds thoughts about going to dinner, wonders if he should go get Louis and run (waddle) away instead. By twelve, Harry's in a tizz. He checks his phone and Louis sent a text,  _i love you,_ it says, and Harry instantly feels calmer about everything. 

At two, Harry decides to take a short nap. It doesn't go as planned.

"No, I'm not sure why he didn't answer door."

"Well, I've been knocking for a year. I thought maybe he was with you but then I saw your voluptuous arse leave the elevator alone, so." There's a snort and the bedroom door opens. "Harry?" Harry recognises the voice as Louis', and the bed shifts. "Wake up, babe."   
"I am," Harry croaks. "Why're you home so early?" Harry eyes Louis from behind his hair and notices Niall standing behind him. "M'not, love, it's almost five. I was late," Harry frowns and struggles to sit up, huffing. "Oh," Louis grins and rubs his thumb over Harry's pout. "You napped longer than intended, love?" Harry nods and yawns, stretches his limbs out. "Sorry,"  
"S'no problem at all,"

"Speak for yourself!" Niall tuts. "I was knocking so hard sprained my fucking wrist!"

Harry laughs and scowls at Niall. "S'not my fault you knock like a Neanderthal." Louis bursts out laughing and Niall almost falls on his back. "Wow, Harry, wow."

  
  


**x**

"Harry, you look  _fine,"_ Harry frowns at Louis over his shoulder and fits his fingers into the front of his jeans. "I can't believe I have to wear  _dad jeans,_ "  
"Well, you  _are_ a dad now," Liam states, and Harry narrows his eyes. Liam raises his brows and Harry just huffs, pulls his black jumper down again. It's fluffy and large, one Harry's worn deliberately to disguise the bump slightly. No one has to know.

"Where are my boots?"  
"Where they always are, love, by the door." Louis replies patiently, and Harry narrows his eyes again. " _Now_ are we ready?" Niall groans impatiently. "I need to wee!"  
"Oh, Christ, when do you  _not_ need to wee, Harry?" Liam rolls his eyes, and Harry turns to glare at him. "When I'm not surrounded by absolute twats," Harry takes a step toward the bathroom and then his cheeks heat up. "And when Louis' cock is up my arse, Liam, since you  _insisted_ on knowing," Harry catches a glimpse of Louis' puzzled face before the bathroom door slams shut.

Everyone's silent and Louis moves his eyes from Liam to Niall to Zayn on the couch, and then back to Liam. Zayn seems to be asleep, Niall's choking himself trying to keep his laughter in, and Liam looks absolutely mortified. "Sorry lads, someone's a bit grouchy today," Louis frowns and Niall finally breaks out into hysterics. "That!" he guffaws, "Was beautiful!"

"It's a miracle they even let you anywhere near teenagers, I don't know how you've managed to be a teacher," Liam snaps at him, and Louis guffaws. "Harry." Liam calls then. "Stop procrastinating, lad!" Louis hears Harry muffle a few profanities and then the door flies open. "Fine," He huffs. "Lets go, then."

The replies from the other lads vary from "fucking finally," to "Liam join me on the couch," and "come on babe," but they eventually file out of Harry's flat and into the lift, Louis and Harry in one corner, Liam and Zayn in the other, and Niall chewing his thumb absently by the door. "Did you orsevan ufer?" Niall questions around his thumb, draws Liam's attention and startling Harry. "What?"  
"Did fouy-" Niall pulls his thumb out of his mouth and rolls his eyes. "Did somebody order an Uber?"  
"Yeah, I did. One of those Van ones," Zayn says, glancing at Liam.

In the Uber, the only sound is te soft radio music, the rare grumble from the driver about traffic, and Niall's odd burst of giggles. As the time goes  by, though, Harry's breathing becomes more shallow and quick, tremulous intakes of poisonous air. Liam looks at Louis. "Let me," he mouths, and Louis frowns. "No he's-"

But Liam holds his finger up. "Just let me, Louis." Louis sighs and moves to swap seats with Liam, but Harry clutches him tightly. "Where are you going? Don't move," Harry hisses, and Louis smooths his thumb over Harry's trembling lip. "Li's going to talk to you real quick, love," Harry appears to deflate and Louis kisses his forehead before swapping seats with Liam. "Hey, mate. Long time, no see," Zayn smiles and Louis snorts. Louis tries his best to focus solely on Zayn, but the small pile of nervous energy that's whispering in rushed breathes to Liam across from them takes his attention. Harry's eyes are wide and watery, lip moving in a blur as he clutches onto Liam's arm tightly. Louis can't help the surge of jealousy that engulfs him when Liam moves closer and wraps his arms around Harry, whispering into his ear and running his fingers over the back of his neck.

Liam's whispering so many words, like he's reading a story into Harry's ear, and Louis can see how Harry starts shaking less and less. Louis' forgotten to pretend like he's listening to Zayn, and he sighs, touches Louis' arm to get his attention again. "I- sorry," Louis apologises. "It's fine, mate. You're worried about him. Panic attacks can be hard to deal with, but Liam's been dealing with-"  
"What?" Louis interjects, causing Zayn to flick his eyes away from Harry and Liam to Louis. "What?" Zayn repeats. "You've not been told about his panic attacks?"  
"I- no, I-" Louis feels guilt rise up in his chest and he almost pukes. "Hey, you're fine, Louis," Zayn squeezes his shoulder. " _I_ only know because Liam told me that Harry likes to be held and to feel fingers on his neck when he's panicking, and I saw that so i realised," Louis looks at his boy with his head buried in Liam's shoulder and Liam talks into his ear, feels his gut cramp. "I should've known."  
"Yeah, but you _couldn't_ have, Lou, so don't beat yourself up. And anyway, Liam knows what he's doing, has been doing it since he was four," Zayn squeezes him again and Louis sighs. "Right. And I'll learn," Louis says. "I'll learn."

  
  


Liam stays next to Harry the remainder of the time with his arms around him, and Louis can't help but feel worse and worse with each passing second, even as Zayn and Niall, his best mates for the longest time, try to distract him. It fails miserably.

Louis  _knew_ he wasn't good enough for Harry. He isn't enough.

"Louis, stop," Zayn's stern voice drags Louis out of his mind with flailing arms. "Stop doing that to yourself." Louis meets Zayn's dark eyes hesitantly. "You know what you're thinking isn't true. You're trying to convince yourself that it's going to go bad, like you  _always_ do. Stop it." Louis grits his teeth and stares for a moment. Louis exhales heavily and nods, looks down at his hands. Liam talks louder now, a low, prominent hum, but not steady enough for anyone but Harry to make out the words. Louis looks up just in time to see Harry's head shift, and then he's peering out through the ringlets of his hair, looking at Louis. Louis stares right back, eyes fierce and bright. Harry blinks once and then looks to Liam, says something softly, and Liam grins, ruffles Harry's hair and caresses his belly. He looks at Louis. "Fucking move, Lewis, I need to sit. Go to your no-longer distressed damsel, he'll be wanting you," Liam says. Louis shuffles across the seat and back to Harry's side, but doesn't move to touch him. Harry takes the initiative and burrows into Louis' side, hands grasping everything he can as he tucks his head into Louis' neck. Louis hesitantly wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him closer, "I love you so much." Harry whispers into the little hairs behind Louis' ear.  _You shouldn't,_ Louis wants to say. "I love you more,"

They arrive at the restaurant a moment later. It's busy, big, bright and barmy. And that's only the B's.

Niall fights his way out of the Uber, complains that his stomach is eating itself, and Zayn and Liam follow. Liam ushers Harry out softly, hands laced, and Niall smirks. "In this short break I've taken from starving to death, I've noticed that you've used your voodoo magic to drug him up on your love again." Liam scowls and pulls Zayn along while Harry blinks at Niall in confusion. "You know? Like last week when you were fuc-"   
"Shove off it, Niall," Louis barks, and Niall guffaws, walks over to Liam and Zayn like he's scared. "Harry!" Gemma and Tyler get out of a taxi right then and rush toward them. "Oh- look at you!" Gemma screeches, pulls Harry in for a hug. They join the other lads and chat outside for a moment, Gemma throwing many concerned looks at Harry and eventually pulling Liam aside. Liam. Louis has to remind himself that Liam's been there for almost nineteen years of Harry's life. Gemma pulls Harry into her side and keeps him there until they all file inside.

It's even worse that it looks from outside. It's so busy, so full and filled with so many smells, and people, and voices. Harry's clinging to Louis' hand as they walk toward the table. Bob, a short, stocky man with grey hair, is currently trying to eat  Harry's mum's hair. Gemma speaks up and Bob and  Anne look up. "Gemmy! Liam! Everyone, hello, I'm  Anne !" Harry's hidden at the back behind everyone else as everyone gets acquainted. Harry keeps Louis rooted to the spot behind the wall of bodies, but eventually they all move to sit. Harry swallows.  Anne looks startled to see another two people, as if they weren't supposed to be there, but she smiles widely. "Ah, there's Harry."  Anne steps forward to give Harry a hug, but Louis thrusts his hand out. "Hello! I'm Louis Tomlinson, Harry's...boyfriend,"  Anne shakes Louis' hand tentatively but keeps the smile on her face. "Glad to meet you, Louis." When Louis pulls his hand away, he feels Harry standing behind him.  Anne 's not noticed his bump yet. "Now, Harry, why didn't you say something about your lovely boyfriend? And come give me a hug, for Pete's sake,"  Anne drags Harry out from behind Louis and wraps her arms tightly around him. "Oh-" she pulls away and peers down at Harry's belly. "What-what's this?"  Anne hasn't moved her hands from Harry's shoulders, so she feels him flinch, sees Louis reach out a comforting hand and press it into the small of his back. Her brown eyes are bright, and she stares at Harry. "Hm, my boy? What's going on?" Harry deflates, slumps into  Anne 's arms. "I'm s-sorry, mum, I-I-" Harry snivels, squeezes his eyes shut. "Now, shh, Harry. Don't apologise, yet, I don't- I have no clue what's going on." Harry cries a little into  Anne 's shoulder, reaches out back to grab Louis' hand. "Lou-Lou, tell-" Harry sniffs, steps away from  Anne in favour of snuggling into Louis. This isn't the confrontation Harry'd expected. At least, not yet. "Um," Louis squeezes Harry and looks at  Anne . "Well, erm, Harry- we- we're...pregnant,"  Anne looks like she's been slapped. Harry almost crumples to the floor. Louis' heart is erratic as he wills his creators to be kind. Liam stares anxiously. Gemma chews her nail. Tyler stares at the table. Zayn fiddles with his fork. Niall stares with wide eyes, and Bob- well, Bob may be asleep. "You're pregnant,"  Anne repeats, and Harry trembles against Louis. "But-  Why're you a pologising?" Harry might choke. "What?"

"Why- why were you saying sorry? What for?" Harry looks at Liam, then Gemma, then at Louis, and finally, back at  Anne . "A-aren't you disappointed?" Now  Anne looks like she's just watched a beheading. "Of course not! Why-- Why would I be?"  
"Because?! I"m gay? I'm pregnant?"

"You think I'm disappointed that you're gay? I don't-" she takes a trembling breath. "Congrats on the pregnancy, I'm overjoyed and I hope it's as lovely as mine was with you and Gemma."  Anne laughs. "Harry! What on earth made you think I'd be disappointed?"  
"Well- when I was fifteen- I told you- you started- you were  _cold_ ,"

"Harry! That was just after Robin died, honey, you remind me so much of him, it was hard for me,"

And. oh. Harry feels stupid.

"I love you so much, Harry- you and," She looks at Louis carefully. "You and Louis. And your child. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way! I love you, I love all of you! Gemma, Tyler, Liam, Zack, Neill and-"

"It's Zayn,"

"And I'm Niall,'

"Right, Louis, Gemma, Tyler, Liam, Zac-Zayn, Niall, and your baby." Anne smiles widely, teary eyed. "And Bob, you too." Bob seems to jolt out of his 'sleep', clears his throat. "Oh, Harry," Anne sighs, pulls him in for another hug. 

Nobody else in the restaurant pays attention, because at every table there's at least three people standing and embracing.

Eventually,  Anne lets Harry go. "Alright, you two, sit down!" She points at Harry and Louis with a smile before she sits down herself.  Anne , Bob, Gemma and Tyler sit on one side of the table while Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry sit on the other side, and Niall's squeezed in somewhere between them all. Everyone is smiling. Everything is good.

There's excited chatter all around, the clinking of glasses, and forks on china. "Harry, how far along are you? It's about time I asked, innit?" Harry titters and leans closer to Louis. "Almost six months...twenty-one weeks."  Anne 's eyes go wide and she looks at Gemma. "Did you know about this?" Gemma nods. There's laughter, and Liam talks about the difficulties of having a pregnant best mate, strawberries, and how Harry's a koala, sometimes, and how he fears for his life. "Wait, when did you find out?"  Anne asks after Liam says something along the lines of 'back in November.' "Oh, let me tell the story, Harry!" Liam grins and bats his lashes. "Okay, so...it was November twentieth, Harry and I were on our way to get a hot dog for lunch. We were almost there, Harry saw a bin and decided to lose his breakfast," a giggle. "And he'd told me that he'd also gotten sick that morning, so I dragged him to hospital, a doctor did some tests, and Harry came out of the room all quiet and shaken with a note saying fourth floor or summat," a burst of laughter. "He wouldn't  say a thing and I took him up to the fourth floor, with no idea what was going on, but I realises it was the pregnancy ward and put two and two together! The doctor did that x-ray thing, and we saw Bean and heard the heartbeat and Harry was crying," 

Louis pouts at Harry. He's not heard that story before. "Oh, that's lovely,"  Anne beams. "Where was Louis, though?" that story is explained and  Anne hisses, curses Mike, and Harry's heart races.

Anne asks about Louis' family. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Louis grimaces. "My sissies adore Harry," he smiles.  Anne coos, and Niall interrupts. "Let me tell the story about how Zayn and I found out," Harry and Louis groan and everyone else coos in interest. "Okay so, I had my last exam on the day and we went- Liam was speaking about it earlier?- we went to Sopranos for dinner. Harry wasn't drinking and he and Louis were being all lovey-dovey and i was getting suspicions," Zayn might laugh the loudest. "We were in the lift on the way home and Harry and Louis were-"  
"Please, Niall, spare the details," Harry sighs, and everyone laughs. "Harry said Daddy! And of course I assumed—something else, so I called them out on it, and Harry said he's pregnant!" Niall almost chokes on his laughter. "You've had a very lively pregnancy so far, Harry,"  Anne laughs. Harry grins at Louis and feels Bean moving in his belly. "But I have one more question,"  Anne sips her wine and looks at everyone. "How did you meet?"  
"Oh, it all started with Niall and his infamous dares."

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

** Monday, 15th March. (22 weeks ± ) **

"All of you didn't have to take leave-"  
"But we did, Harry, so be grateful!" Liam interrupts, flicking Harry on the nose. "Yeah, and it's a bloody relief to be away from all those ugly gremlins I work with," Niall adds, laughing. "I had the day off anyway," Liam says. Zayn pulls him away and fixes up his hair. Gemma swats Harry on his shoulder and grins.  "I got fired yesterday," Jo snorts, and everyone looks at her. "What?" Lee shakes her head and mutters something about being the more intelligent twin. "I'm on maternity leave," Emma grins, shoulder checks Harry softly. "And I finished March's issue early," Louis pouts. "But I'll be kissing Mattius' arse for a month, I'm sure."

Harry blinks at all of them, grins. "Lets go shopping!"

  
  


Everyone splits up and goes into different shops to hunt for baby things. Harry, Louis and Emma, Zayn and Liam and Gemma, Jo and Lee and Niall. They're searching for unisex clothing and baby things since the gender is still a secret, and cute toys and accessories. They're using Emma's large people-carrier because it's got the most space, and  Anne 's given a big sum of dosh for the expenses. One hundred and twenty-three minutes into the shopping spree, everyone's found each other again with bags and bags of shopping, and Harry and Emma are arguing over who should get to sit on the edge of the bench. Harry's carrying low, and he's large, so of course he scowls about it. "How about we just go home? We've got more than enough, don't you think?" Gemma says. "We still need a cot, a pram, a pushchair and-"  
"Love, we can get those another day?" Louis interrupts, and Harry sighs. "I guess so," 

  
  


After everyone's left Harry and Louis alone a few hours later, they're busy unpacking the shopping, knee to knee and elbow to elbow on the floor, Harry starts crying. "We're having a  _baby,_ Louis," Harry rumbles, and Louis looks at him. " _We're_ having a  _baby._ "   
"I-I know, love-" Louis wraps his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Is- are you okay?"  
Harry meets Louis' eyes and smiles softly. "Of course I'm okay. Just, a bit overwhelmed, maybe." Louis places a lingering kiss to Harry's temple. "I don't want to be  _here_ when Bean comes," Louis states, and Harry sniffs through his tears. "I want to take Bean home to a- well, a  _home,_ you know?" Harry nods and leans against Louis. They snuggle into each other and stare down at all the baby stuff on the floor. "You know that we're not naming Bean  _Bean,_ right?" Harry asks, amused, and Louis puts on faux astonishment. " _What?_ But that's what I've been calling— _it—_ in all my journal entries," Harry giggles and pinches Louis' thigh. "Yeah, babes, I know. We're not naming out baby  _Bean,_ even though it'd be adorable . It'll be a nickname,"  
"Indubitably," Harry snorts, sits up straight and folds little baby garments. "But what  _are_ we going to call Bean, then?" Harry pauses and looks at Louis, chewing his lip. "I-dunno. I was thinking, of, um..." Harry tugs on a curl and blinks. "Maybe naming the baby after your mum?" Louis blinks at him, eyes glistening suddenly. "What, like,  _Frankie_ ?"   
"Well, yeah? If you want, of course, We don't have to, it was du-"  
"No, Harry. I love it." Louis smiles gently and Harry grins back, eyes wide. Louis stares at him. Stares at the gorgeous splendour of chocolate curls, the big, honest eyes that are so much  _better_ than green, like nothing Louis' ever seen. Harry's smiling delicately and Louis is so, so in love. Louis' about to take in Harry's features again when he turns his head, catches Louis' gaze. Louis watches as Harry's lips move, form the words softly, ' _I love you, Lou.'_

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

** Friday, 19th March. (22 weeks  ± ) **

"How many house have you looked at?"  
"About six, I think."

"And there's nothing good?"  
"Nothing we can afford, no." Harry sighs and puts another strawberry into his mouth. "Sorry, mate." Liam winces, shifts in his seat. "No, we'll find a place soon." Harry insists just as the front door opens, revealing a dead-looking Niall. "Who are you and what have you done with Niall?" Liam jokes, and Harry frowns. "Ni, are you okay?" Niall just nods a bit, plonks down on Harry's couch. "One of my students got pregnant," Niall says. Harry slides in next to him and coddles him close just as Zayn walks in. "She's  seventeen years old," Niall sighs. Harry mutters something into Niall's ear and Liam looks on sadly while Zayn settles behind him. "Give me some food and I might cheer up." Harry giggles and gets up (with some difficulty) to give Niall food. A moment later, Louis arrives back from work with a packet of takeaways. He drops the bag on the counter and heads straight for Harry with a shit-eating grin on his face. He grabs his cheeks, plants his lips on Harry's and licks into his mouth right away. At first, Harry tries to push him away, but soon enough he melts into it and pulls Louis closer. Louis runs his hands down Harry's back and evidently cups his bum as he bites on Harry's lip. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get pregnant,"

Zayn murmurs, and Liam and Niall laugh. "Hello to you, too," Harry breathes when Louis pulls back. "Hi, baby."

"And what was that about?" Liam questions, and Louis seems to remember that he and Harry aren't the only ones on earth, so he lets go of his bum. "Oh," Louis grins, looks back at Harry. "I've found it."

Harry's still half recovering from the snog and he frowns at Louis.

"Found what, your sanity?" Niall chortles, but Louis presses against Harry. "I've found the house." It's funny, really, when Harry gets what he's saying, because his face lights up and he jumps into Louis, rambling, excited. Louis' laughing and bouncing with Harry, Liam and Zayn have a grin on their faces, and Niall's laughing too. Harry's voice drops from the squeaky mile-a-miniute to his usual voice with just a hint of excitement pretty quickly, and he takes a deep breath. "Well? Tell us about it? The house?" Louis bites his lip and pulls Harry down onto the couch next to Niall again and motions for Liam and Zayn to sit down, too. "Well, it's in a really good neighbourhood close by here, there's four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen and stuff, it's two storeys, and the garden's nice! I think it's perfect," Harry beams and snuggles into Louis. "And it's _under_ our price range, I went to check it out at lunch and I just, I could see it, Hazza." He kisses Harry again. "I've organised with the estate agent that we go look on Saturday."

"I'm so excited," Harry says. "I love it already."

**Saturday, 20th March. (22 weeks** **±** **)**

"OH MY GOD! IT IS BEAUTIFUL." Harry almost trips over his own feet as he runs (wobbles) from room to room. "LOUIS!" he speeds into the dining room, narrowly avoids smashing into the other couple viewing the house, with Louis hot on his heels. "Louis. This is it." Louis grins at him and tucks a curl behind his ear. "Yeah?"  
"Yes."

They end up having to pay a little more than expected because there was another couple who also wanted the house. HarryAndLouis won, in the end.

"This is amazing." Harry exclaims back at the flat later that evening. "We're moving in together- we bought a house?!"

Louis calls Mr Darrieusseq and takes the next two weeks off.

**x**

The next few days are a blur of the corridor between their flats, boxes and moving vans. Harry, Louis, Gemma, Tyler, Zayn and occasionally Emma zoom between the flats during the day, and after work Liam and Niall help out too. By Wednesday, almost everything's out of both flats, all that's really left are the beds and the occasional box of clothes. The moving van staff move the beds into the van and drive to the new house where everyone else is, while Harry and Louis stay behind to triple-check the flats. "So this is it." Louis says as he joins Harry in his flat. "This is goodbye,"   
"You make it sound like one of us is dying, Louis," Harry says, pulls Louis closer. "We're moving _forward_."

Everyone sleeps over that night, at the new house, to help unpack. Bean's room is sorted out first, the cot all set up and everything, as well as the kitchen and the couches in the lounge. One bed is put into a room designated the guest room, and the other bed into HarryAndLouis' room. The fourth room is packed with boxes and all the knick-knacks.


	29. Sunday, 28th March (24 weeks±)

**Sunday, 28th March (24 weeks** **±** **)**

"It feels so good to finally be home," Harry sighs as he drops onto the couch. "You mean  _unpacked,_ yeah?"   
"Well, yeah. But also, this is our  _home."_ Louis sits down next to him and stretches his legs out, pushes his toes under Harry's thighs eagerly and wiggles them. Harry grins and places his hands lightly on Louis' shins. "We'd probably still be at the flats if it weren't for the lads, yeah?" Harry snorts and slides his legs between Louis'. Louis grins and starts massaging Harry's feet. "At least we're here now. Unpacked and ready for Bean." Harry nods carefully and moans happily as Louis rubs his foot. "You like this?" Louis muses, continues his movements, and Harry just groans weakly, head thrown back onto the armrest. At some point, Harry falls asleep. Louis doesn't have to think twice about whether or not he should wake Harry up, he just lowers the volume on the telly and continues his massage.

"I missed you too, you can come in, just be quiet, Lou's sleeping."

There's a thud and then the door closes. Louis yawns, pouts because he fell asleep, too, and now Harry's gone. "Yeah, it's great."

Louis blinks and realises Harry's talking. "Babe?" Louis calls, runs a hand through his hair. A second later, Harry steps into the lounge with pink cheeks and the quilt around his shoulders. "Hey, darling. Sorry I woke you," Harry whispers sheepishly, pads over to Louis and sits in his lap. "Not a problem, pretty, I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"Harreh? I'll put the kettle on?" Harry starts slightly and stands again after pressing a kiss to Louis' mouth. "Niall's here," He says to Louis, calls out to Niall.

"Hey, Nialler, hows it going?"  
"Hello Lewis!" Niall grins, claps him on the shoulder. "I'm good, the building's just a but quiet without you lads." Louis rolls his eyes and settles at the table. "This counts as our house warming," Louis says. "Since I'm assuming Liam and Zayn are on their way, too."   
"I agree. We've basically had like, three house warmings already, anyway, though." Harry murmurs, padding into the kitchen. "I'll make creamy chicken pasta,"

Niall's eyes light up at the mention of food and Louis licks his lips. "I remember when you made that in December. It was  _magical,_ " Harry keens and gathers the ingredients, puts the pasta on to boil. "Liam's bringing crisps and snacks and stuff," Niall says, typing on his phone, and Louis sighs merrily, watching Harry with the food. "Need help, babe?" Harry shakes his head and puckers his lips at Louis, asking for a kiss, and Louis obliges happily just as the doorbell goes. "Heyo, Liam." Louis calls as he opens the door and Liam flips him off. "You couldn't have chosen a house that wasn't on top of a mountain?" Zayn breathes as he steps up behind Liam. "It's just a little hill, you tossers. It's good exercise, and you've walked up here a million times before." Liam purses his lips and cocks his hip out. Zayn shoves the shopping bags into Louis' hands and makes his way into the kitchen. "What're you cooking, Haz?" Liam asks, hugs him from behind. "Creamy chicken pasta,"  
"Oh, remember when we used to go over to Alex's after school and Jan would make it?" Liam exclaims, and Harry laughs. "Yeah! I'm using her recipe," they chortle together until Liam notices the confused looks on the other boys faces . "Oh, Alex is a mate from sec. Whenever we went to her house after school her mum'd make would make the best chicken,"

They bicker a bit until Zayn brings up how he, Niall and Louis became mates. "I met Louis at the pictures when I was ten, he was screaming bloody murder about someone's dick and he caught my attention! We sat next to each other through the movie and ended up in the same class at school." Zayn recalls the memory with a laugh and Louis laughs too. "And Niall broke my foot in a footie match ten years ago, and Louis almost broke his nose! It was Nialler's first week in London and he ended up in our class, too." Niall laughs loudly as Zayn explains. "And what about you and Liam, hmm?" Zayn says, eyeing Harry. "They moved in next door just after my fourth birthday, and Liam watched me fall out of a tree. After Robin- my stepdad- passed, my mum and Li's mum decided moving would be the best for all of us, so both out families left Cheshire and we moved here. We went to uni together and then moved into the flats," Liam's grinning just as wide as Harry is. "And don't forget about Stacy in year three," He teases, and Harry groans. Louis asks what and Liam grins. "I had to tell this girl called Stacy that I was Harry's boyfriend because she really wanted to snog him," Liam giggles. "And we got a lot closer after that." Louis grins and Harry rolls his eyes again. "It's safe to say that she  _did_ leave him alone after that,"  
"Liam, you always save me. With my panic attacks, and you always just get me out of trouble." Harry scowls, like he's mad at it, but Liam knows he's happy.  "Well, I love you, so it's not a problem," Liam grins. "But at least now you're out of my hands and in Louis'. That's  _his_ job now." Louis laughs and pulls Harry closer by the hips. "I don't mind, I want to protect my baby boy." Harry blushes and swats Louis' hands away to scamper back to the pots. "Oh, another time was in lower sixth, too," Liam groans, and Harry freezes, spins around. "Liam- _no,_ " He pleads, but Liam's started talking over him. "I had to beat Mike up back then, too, god, he's such a prick." Harry's stomach drops and he turns to glare at the pots, tries to hold in his tears. "He fucking wrecked Harry's throat and was trying to- well, you get it." 

That is one of the times Liam saved Harry that Harry'd like to forget about. He'd like to forget many things that happened in lower sixth. Like the first time Mike approached him, put his hands on him. The day Mike kissed him. That party where Mike  _almost_ got exactly what he'd wanted the whole time.

Harry clutches the table to stay upright and shakes, the tears dripping down his cheeks. Liam's still droning on behind him, the sound of Louis cutting him off. "I don't think that was necessary to bring up, Liam." Louis' voice is clear in Harry's ears and he shivers. "What-? I didn't-" Liam stops talking long enough to hear quick, harsh whispers from Zayn. Harry cries silently and hears Liam. "Fuck, I didn't- I forgot he-  _shit._ " Harry jumps when he feels a hand on his back , a body pressing into him from behind. "It's okay, baby." Louis whispers, hugging Harry from behind. "I'm sorry," Harry presses back and then turns around, buries his face in Louis' neck. "Harry I-" Liam is shushed by Zayn and Harry gently smiles into Louis' shoulder. He knows Liam didn't bring it up to hurt him, he was showing off, is all. And Liam doesn't even  _know_ the full story, so Harry shouldn't blame him for shit. Liam just wanted to say that he's beat Mike off of Harry several times, probably to show off, more than anything. "You okay, baby?" Louis asks softly and Harry looks past his head to see a grim looking Liam with red cheeks, a telltale sign that he's upset. Zayn's pulling on his shirt and Niall's fiddling with the fruit bowl. "Liam, you sod." Harry rumbles, drawing everyone's eyes to him. Liam pouts in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Haz."  
"S'fine, I know you didn't mean to. You're just showing off, yeah?" Louis flushes even more and ducks his head. "Yeah, I was."  
"Well, s'fine. Lets just not talk about it any more, okay?"  
"Yeah," Zayn agrees, eyes wide. "Well, anyway. Harry always attracts the wrong type of blokes," Niall huffs, and Harry titters into Louis' chest when he shouts at Niall.  "I'm definitely the right type of bloke for Harry," Louis counters, looks down at him. "Yes." Harry says, pressing his fingers tightly into his chest. 

  
  


Harry's just done draining the pasta when he hears Louis' voice. "Liam, mate, can I have a word?" Harry turns around and sees Louis and Liam suddenly standing, raises his brows. "Don't worry, love, I just want to ask Liam a favour."   
"Oh, yeah, just go on and leave us ladies here to bicker about hair products," Niall simpers, voice high and squeaky like he's trying to mimic a girl. Louis snorts and flips him off before he drags Liam out into the lounge. Harry can see Liam's face, Louis' back facing the kitchen. Zayn starts to say something but Harry shushes him, moves closer to the wall. "I think I'm going to-" He hears Louis say, but Liam spots him over his shoulder and shushes Louis. "Hazza!" Louis turns around and playfully frowns. "C'mon babe, let the grown ups talk," Louis teases, and Harry just pouts, scampers back to the pasta. Zayn starts on another story about this wedding he planned where the bride wanted pumpkins instead of flowers, but Harry tunes him out and tries to zone in on Louis' voice, but he can't hear anything. Harry turns in time to see Liam's face break out into a grin, and he smirks at Harry over Louis' shoulder. "Yeah, no, of course I wont." Liam says as they come back into the kitchen. Louis smiles mischievously and Harry'd like to kick him. Harry's about to say it, but Niall beats him to it. "Lewis, I'll kick your teeth out if you don't stop grinning. Either lose it or tell us about this sex tape you're making with Liam."

Zayn laughs throatily and sways in his seat while Liam blushes, and Louis draws out his laugh so it's very, very, very obvious that he's not amused. "How's the food coming along, babe?" Niall turns his attention to Harry, and Harry frowns at the endearment. "Erm," Harry says. "It's ready, actually." Niall beams and gets up to help Harry with the plates and cutlery, and the whole time, Harry can feel Louis' eyes on him. Jealousy, thick and slick. Harry grins to himself.

  
  


It's hours later and they're all lounging about on the couches, watching some boring documentary that Liam  _insisted_ on, and Niall might already be asleep, if the chainsaw type snores are anything to go by. Harry's close to sleep himself, eyes heavy as he leans into Louis' side, and Liam and Zayn could fool anybody into believing they're a pretzel, what with their limbs all wrapped around each other. Harry's about to knock off but Louis cards his fingers through his hair and presses a lingering kiss to his temple. "Lets go to bed, sleeping like this wont be good for you or Bean." Harry groans and stands up, pulls Louis with him. "You lads can sleep in the guest room, if you'd like," Louis whispers in the direction of Liam and Zayn.

Once tucked safely in  _their_ bed in  _their_ room in  _their_ house, arms tight around each other, Harry feels loads better. "Love you," He mumbles into Louis' chest. "Love you more, booby."

**x**

Louis doesn't have to go back to work until the 5th of April, so he wonders around their house, giving spontaneous kisses to Harry, unpacking a few more odds and ends, and faffing in Bean's room. Louis stays as close to Harry as he can at all times, smiles to himself when Harry ambles around in the nude, when he displays himself on the couch.

And the bed.

And the bathroom sink.

And the kitchen table.

And Louis even gets to feel Bean moving one evening while they're— _being intimate—_ on the couch, and he gets so excited that he finishes right then. Harry complains about not being able to see his feet any more, and Louis just kisses him and tells him he looks great. "I'm fat," Harry huffs, kicking at Louis' leg on the couch next to him. "You're beautiful," Louis replies, tapping away at his laptop, and Harry titters. "I said I was  _fat,_ not  _ugly,_ " Louis finally looks up at Harry with a frown. "Well, you aren't fat, you're pregnant, and you aren't ugly, you're my baby."  
"Ugh," Harry rolls his eyes, fights the flush away.

Louis always knows how to make him squirm.

  
  



	30. Thursday, 2nd April (24 weeks±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 30 !?!?!??//1?!?!?/?!?  
> how did i get here?  
> oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

** Thursday, 2nd April (24 weeks ± ) **

It's not until today that Harry finds out what Liam and Louis had been on about. Harry wakes up late to find an empty house and a  _note_ from Louis, which- how fucking cliche, right?

_(i'm out with Liam, should be back by 1. love you! xx)_

So Harry shrugs it off and goes about his business, sorts some of Bean's stuff out  _again,_ moves the cot around a couple of times. At half-two, Harry's miffed. He's been battling his outrageous horniness all day, but Louis' just arrived home and he's not at all interested in sucking Harry off, much to Harry's fucking woe, so he retaliates by mouthing off at Louis. Louis just blinks at Harry, which makes him even madder, so he turns to storm off, but Louis grabs his hand. "Harry?"  
"What?" he snaps, pulling his hand from Louis'. "Can I talk to you?"  
"What are you doing right now?" Louis sighs patiently and pushes his hair back, looks at Harry with soft eyes. "D'you want to know what I did with Liam today?"

"No," Harry bites.  
"You don't?"

"No," Harry says again. Louis shrugs and turns away from him, pulls out his mobile so that Harry can see his home screen, which is a picture of them kissing. Harry blushes and sidles closer, touches his arm. "Sorry,"

Louis drags Harry into a hug and kisses him sweetly. "I just went shopping with Liam,"  
"For what?" Harry sighs into Louis' neck, and Louis shrugs. "Dunno, maybe you'll see just now." Harry frowns when Louis pulls away, but doesn't say anything more. "M'gonna shower," Louis stands and walks off, leaves Harry confused, curious, and extremely fucking horny.

  
  


**@Harold:** Liam, what did you and Louis go shopping for today?

** @Liam0:  ** huh?

** @Harold:  ** with louis? what did you go shopping for???

** @Liam0:  ** oh :) is he home?

** @Harold:  ** yes. in the shower. ??

** @Liam0:  ** check the packet.

**@Harold:** what ???

** @Liam0:  ** the packet that lou had. check it. its on ur bed.

If Harry wasn't curios before, he definitely is now. He doesn't wonder how Liam knows the packet's on the bed, he just rushes up the stairs as fast as his pregnant slef allows, and quickly rushes into the room. He can hear the shower running and he sees the small white packet Louis had had with him when he'd got in sitting on the end of their bed. He rummages through it but it's only socks and a pair of pants.

** @Harold:  ** socks and pants? Liam?

** @Liam0:  ** turn around :)

Harry stares down at his phone in confusion and slight disgust because Liam's a twat, but then he turns around and almost shits himself. (really, he almost does.)

There stands Louis, still fully clothed, with a small smile on his lips. "I see the plan worked. Thanks, Liam." Harry just frowns. "What?" he says. "What plan?"  
"This plan,"

Harry sighs and cocks his hip out. "Louis, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, love,"

"Then what fucking  _plan_ are you on about-"

"Marry me,"

Harry stops. "What?" he whispers, and Louis stands straighter. "Baby," Louis goes to kneel in front of Harry and takes his hand. "Will you marry me?" Louis pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket and looks up at Harry, before he snaps it open. "Marry me?"

Harry swallows his tears and peers down at Louis, at the  _ring._ "Lou..." Harry trails off, and Louis looks distressed, "Don't-" a nervous chuckle. "Don't tell me you're saying no?"

Harry's burning up on the inside, thrilled and just-

but he turns it into faux sadness, pouts his lips and looks at Louis with teary eyes. Louis drops his head and leans back, and Harry takes a second to breathe, smirks at himself.

He was  _horny,_ and Louis deprived him. "Lou," Harry forces Louis to look up with his finger under his chin. "You..." Harry pauses. "You wouldn't suck me off,"

Louis frowns, bewildered, and Harry grins. "Of course I'll marry you, tosser!" Louis lets out a long breath through his nose and pouts at Harry. "You  _are_ a brat," He says eventually, and then Harry bursts into hysterics and pulls him up, smothers him in hugs and kisses. "Put it on! Put it on!" Harry shrieks, shoves his hand into Louis' face and laughing when Louis slides the beautiful ring onto Harry's finger. "It's amazing," Harry breathes. rests his head on Louis' chest. 

"You're amazing."

"I love you."

"I love you."  
"I  _love_ you,"

" _I_ love you."

"I love you."

"We're getting married." Louis grins into Harry's hair. "We  _are._ And we're having a baby." Harry laughs, leans into Louis more. "Are you still horny?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps, Babe, I hope you're happy.


	31. Saturday, 11th June. (36 weeks±)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally love her

** Saturday, 11th June. (36 weeks ± ) **

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Alex screeches into the air as she runs toward Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall. "What the  _fuck!"_ she slams into Harry and squeezes him way too tight. Harry doesn't mind. "You're- oh my  _god,"_ she touches Harry's stomach, which is now swollen to no extent, and smacks his arm. "Let me see it!" Harry provides his hand and Alex almost faints. "That is fucking  _beautiful."_ Harry blushes and leans back into Louis. Alex finally notices the other people and smirks. "Hi, Li!" she swats at his face and Liam laughs, swats her back. Alex surveys the three other lads Her eyes land on Zayn. "You're Liam's. I've got a billion pictures of you in my phone because he's the type to brag." She grins and Zayn and he grins back. "Now, which one is Louis?" Alex looks from Louis to Niall and blinks at Harry. She points at Louis; "You're too posh for Harry, and you-" she turns to Niall. "Don't look like the type to knock someone up on the first night." Harry blushes and the lads laughs. "I'm Louis," he says eventually, and Alex grins at him. "I know. Easy to tell by the way Harry leans toward you, and the way you watch and replicate his movements." Louis frowns at her until Liam says she's a psychologist. There's laughter. "You must be Niall, then." Alex grabs his hand and shakes firmly, and Niall grins.

Back at HarryAndLouis' place, where  Anne , Bob, Gemma, Tyler, Emma, Kent (Em's husband), Louis' sisters, Liam's mum, and of course the rest of them are milling around, there's only happy vibes and loving murmurs. Harry and Louis recently bought a car, a people carrier like Emma's (because they both secretly want a million more kids) and today they're having an engagement party/ baby shower. Harry's been laughing too much and his belly hurts from it, his hand sweaty in Louis' because he doesn't want to let go, and he's bee groped by people eager to feel Bean, who plays along and wriggles a lot.

Harry and Louis sit on the couch together surrounded by  a few. Louis leans down and murmurs something onto Harry's tummy, and Bean wriggles at the sound of his voice. "Bean really likes you voice," Harry states, and Louis beams. 

Just then, Harry notices Niall, who appears to be twerking on a table. "Oh, lord." Harry laughs, gets up to walk into the commotion with Louis trailing behind. "Who gave Niall vodka?" Louis shouts, laughing as Niall turns around. "Oi! Lads!" he shouts, moves closer to the edge of the table. "Niall!" someone shrieks, and then Lottie, Jo and Gemma bound into the kitchen and grab Niall, pull him off the table. "Come watch Alex, Tory, Tracy and Lee do body shots!" They drag him into the lounge and Harry and Louis laugh together, "I'm pretty sure my and Liam's mum, Bob, Emma, Kent and Tyler have hidden in our room." Harry whispers, and Louis guffaws. In the lounge, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Gemma, Tracy, Tory, Lottie, Jo, Lee, Alex and Tyler sit in a circle on the floor with someone's phone on the floor in the middle, and they're watching a video that might involve a lot of shrieking and giggling and nudity. Tyler notices them and waves. "Kent and Emma went off,"

"Mum and them also left," Gemma adds as Harry leans into Louis' side. "How did this go from an engagement party to an amateur college party so quick?" Louis snorts, earning looks from everyone. "I hope everyone is having fun."

"We are!"

Harry laughs and yawns. "Do you want to sleep?" Liam asks, sounding a lot more sober than a few others. Louis nods and smiles. "We'll go somewhere, thanks for hosting the pre-party party, lads!"

"Congrats!" the twins say as they leave, smiles wide. "Love you boys!" It's Gemma, tugging Tyler along behind her. Lottie prances past and blows sloppy kisses. "I guess we're not going out, then," Liam says as he watches everyone go their separate ways. "That's not a bad thing." Zayn points out, and Liam shrugs. "Come on, Ni, lets go." Niall seems very much more sober than when he'd been dancing on the table as he walks up to them. They exchange hugs and the trio catch a taxi back to the flats. "Alex, you'll be alright in the guest room?" Harry asks, and she nods enthusiastically. "Thanks for letting me crash,"

"No problem, Al."

"I should say good bye, I'll be gone early tomorrow to catch my plane."

Harry and Louis crawl into bed and Harry almost passes out the second his head hits the pillow. "That was rad," Louis says sleepily, and Harry snorts. "Yes, even though I couldn't drink."


	32. Monday, 29th June. (39 WEEKS !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit.  
> idk about you but i needed tissues.

**Monday, 29th June. (39 WEEKS !!)**

"No."

"Come on, Louis, lets-"

"I said no, Liam." Louis bites, forcing a smile onto his face. "You're no fun." Liam sulks, huffing as they walk toward Louis' car. "Sorry, Li, go out with Ni, he's bored too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Liam purses his lips and blinks at Louis. "Niall's a hooligan when he's drunk, I don't feel like dealing with that. Also, I don't want to go clubbing without Zayn." Louis nods and leans against his car. "Well, hows about I ring Harry and see if he's up for it?" Liam nods and swaps his satchel onto his other shoulder. Just as Louis retrieves his mobile out of his pocket, it starts ringing urgently, Harry's ringtone blaring louder than usual. Liam raises his eyebrows with a laugh. "You lads connecting telepathically now?"

_ "Hey, baby, I was just about to ring you-"  _ Louis' cut off by Harry's yell.  _ "Lou! Come home now I-I-" _

_ "Harry? Calm down, baby, what is it?"  _ Louis scrambles to climb into the car, clutching his phone tightly, motioning for Liam to jump in.  _ "I- I think I'm- my water-?"  _ Louis starts the car and zooms off, rushing home.  _ "I'm coming, baby, just hold on, okay?"  _ Louis speeds and listens to Harry's distressed rambling on the other end of the phone.  _ "Talk to me, love."  _ Louis commands, surprising himself with how calm he sounds. He's completely lost his mind, though.  _ "I- my back was hurting, and then I was making a cuppa and  _ pissed  _ all over myself, b-but it's not- it- oh!"  _ Harry cries out and Louis puts his foot flat on the gas. "Shit! Liam, talk to Harry-" Louis chucks the phone to him and Liam starts talking quickly, while Louis flies through the streets. Louis hardly even brakes before he's jumping out of the car and yelling for Liam to keep it ready, call the hospital for a room-

"Harry?!"

"Lou!"

Louis runs into the kitchen and sees Harry leaning against the counter. "Baby," Louis grabs him quickly and sees the puddle of wet on the floor. "It's okay, baby." Louis remembers they need the bag and quickly grabs it from the hall closet. "Lets go!" Louis barely remembers to close the front door as they rush toward the car. "Hey, Li," Harry greets merrily, lets Louis practically manhandle him into the back. "Drive, Liam!" Louis shouts, and Liam laughs. "Yeah, Lou, calm down." He starts driving. "I've let everyone know and Niall's already there."

Louis trembles in excitement, stares at Harry. "Lou- stop staring, you're freaking me out." Harry breathes, and Louis tries to smile. "How're you feeling?" he asks instead, and Harry scrunches his nose. "Um," he pants a few times. "I dunno, it hurts." Louis grimaces and pulls Harry closer, hand on his belly. "It's alright, love, Bean's coming." Harry fists Louis' jumper and whimpers just as Liam pulls into the hospital parking lot. "We're here!" Liam calls, and if Louis doesn't literally dive out of the car. Niall shows up with a wheelchair out of nowhere and Louis laughs manically.

Louis helps Harry into a gown and sits him on the bed. "Breathe, like this,"

"I guess all those classes helped, ey?" Niall laughs and Harry and Louis both give him and unimpressed look. A doctor comes in just then. "I'm going to need everyone but the fathers to leave the room, please." Liam and Niall grumble about being family but leave anyway. The doctor asks Harry a bunch of questions and he answers quickly, cheeks red. At one point, the doctor sounds like he's speaking a different language and Louis just watches Harry carefully.

"Alright, we'll get you ready and get right on with the caesarean." The doctor leaves the room and a nurse comes in with a needle. "I need you to lean forward please, dear." Louis feels queasy when Harry starts swearing.

In no time at all, Harry's on the operating table with Louis' hand clutched in his and an anaesthetic mask on. "You alright down there?" the doctor questions, and Harry giggles. "The anaesthetic is working, then." Louis peers down at Harry. The curtain's preventing Louis from seeing anything bellow Harry's chest, and Louis' rather thankful. "L-Lou, I'm sleepy," Harry slurs, and Louis pouts at him. "I lobe you," Harry purrs, and Louis laughs. "I lobe you, too." Harry squeezes Louis' hand and glares at him. (at all three of Louis.) "Shurrup, yer plumfgrng-" Harry hums to himself and Louis frowns at the doctor. "Lotion, irry blogn." Harry closes his eyes and squeezes Louis' hand, opens them again quickly, "You're so pretty, Lou." Harry murmurs, and Louis flushes. "You're prettier, babe." Harry grins under his mask and coughs a little. "But you. Hurt me," Harry tuts just as his face pales, then there's a loud cry and Louis wonders how he's still breathing. "You've got a healthy little boy," The doctor says, passing the baby to a nurse so she can clean him. Louis might be crying when Bean is finally put into his arms, his tiny face mushed and pale. "Look baby, it's our baby," Louis whispers, leans down to show Harry. But he's not looking. His eyes are closed. "Is- what? Is he supposed to be asleep?" Louis worries, hugs Bean closer to his body as they doctor starts speaking, and again, Louis wonders if it's even English. The nurse takes Bean from Louis' arms and another one comes up to him, says something about Harry losing blood, "Mr Tomlinson, I need to ask you to leave the room."

Louis' eyes widen and he says no, tries to see Bean and Harry, but the nurse pushes him away, and the last thing Louis sees before the door slams shut is Harry's motionless face.

**x**

"Louis!" Liam and Niall jog down the corridor to him. "You're in scrubs," Niall says, and Louis blinks. "Where's Harry? Bean?" Liam asks, and Louis starts crying. "I dunno," he sniffs. "One minute I was holding Bean and Harry was telling me to shurrup, and then Bean was gone and- and so was Harry." Niall cuddles into his side and Liam also starts crying. "Lads!"  Anne , Gemma and Tyler rush toward them from the doors, and Niall explains what's happened. Soon enough Lottie shows up and Louis cries into her shoulder. It could be hours, minutes of silence, but eventually, a nurse comes out of the room. "Tomlinson?" Louis stands up quickly, wipes his eyes. "Do you want to see your baby?" For a second Louis thinks he means Harry. He nods and the nurse leads him away. "There he is." She points to one of the babies closest to the window and Louis cries. From here, Louis can see that he's got dark eyes and light, curly hair on his head. "Oh my god! He's beautiful,"  Anne gushes, and Louis sniffs. They watch baby Bean for a while longer until the same nurse from earlier comes to retrieve him. "The father's awake." She smiles softly at Louis and motions for him top follow her. Harry's propped up on a few pillows, looking pale and exhausted. Louis thinks he's stopped crying, but he wipes his cheek and it's wet, so probably not. "Harry?" The nurse says softly, and Harry opens his eyes slowly. Louis stays back at the  door, instantly regrets it though. "Where's Lou?" Harry hiccups, ignoring the nurses outstretched arms holding Bean. "I'm here, baby." Louis steps forward and Harry bursts out crying, reaches for him. Louis hugs him tightly, smooths his damp hair back from his face and kisses him. "It's okay, babe." Harry soon calms down and lets Louis go, blinks up at him with teary eyes and red, red cheeks. "Lets say hi to Bean." Louis takes him from the nurse and keeps his back to Harry while he looks down at the baby. "He looks just like you," Louis murmurs, finally turning around and sitting next to Harry. "Look at him," Louis deposits Bean into Harry's arms gently and Bean gurgles, reaches for Harry's hair. Louis laughs softly and squeezes Harry's arm. "He's so...wrinkly," Harry breathes, and Louis bursts out laughing. "Well, he's a baby, Harry,"  
"I know, Lou. He's going to have your hair, look at that." Harry rubs his hand gently over Bean's head, pushes his cap back enough so that they can see his little strands of hair. "I dunno... he looks exactly like you, babe." Louis fingers Bean's hand on Harry's chest. "Am I  _that_ wrinkly?" Harry gasps, and Louis titters. "I- he has your nose, Lou."

"Mhhm, look at that."

Bean huffs and closes his eyes, apparently done with his parents already. "He's so cute,"

"That he is, baby."

"I hope he gets your cheekbones, he's got my eyes and he's going to have my height, see how big he is." Harry muses over it and Louis smiles fondly at his boys. "I'd be happy if he looked exactly like you, babe." Harry hums and leans into Louis. "He obviously doesn't take after you in the noise department. He's very quiet." Harry blushes and hits Louis' arm. "So, Frankie Tomlinson, you say?" Louis asks.

"Frankie Tomlinson-Styles,"

"Styles-Tomlinson."

"Franklin Styles-Tomlinson."

"Franklin?"

"Yeah ."

"Franklin Styles-Tomlinson."

"Perfect."

Harry goes to sleep and Franklin Styles-Tomlinson does too, resting in the cradle next to Harry's bed. Franklin wakes up whinging about half an hour into Harry's nap, so Louis picks him up and goes to humour the others. Everyone has a cow about it, cooing about how cute he is, how he looks like Harry, and when Louis tells them his name, everyone blinks down at him with teary eyes. Of course, Niall complains about him not being named after him, but Louis just rolls his eyes.

"I was so scared," Louis whispers, and they hug him tightly. "Zayn's getting the first flight back from Cork, should be here around six tomorrow morning." Liam says, and Louis nods.

"So, you're saying I spent three hours in this hospital and you're not even considering changing your sons name to Niall Junior?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Louis says. "Oh. well, Frankie's dope, too." Niall shrugs it off and grins. "Since when do you say dope?" Liam interjects, and Niall scowls. "Since I started teaching one hundred and fifty brats a day. Their slang is catchy,"

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _FUCKING_ FRANKLIN STYLES-TOMLINSON?!?!   
> yes. yes it is.


	33. Chapter 33

**Saturday, 27th July.**

"Fuck!" Louis moans, kicks the blankets off his feet and wobbles across the corridor to Franklin's room. "C'mon, Frankie, it's your fourth time tonight," Louis coos into his ear and rocks him in his arms. Frankie just wails unabashedly on, arms flailing as he tries to whack Louis in the face. "S'okay, baby, daddy's got you."

Eventually, after much debate, an empty bottle and a nappy change, Frankie falls back to sleep.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry murmurs when Louis slides back under the covers. Louis grunts in response and cuddles into Harry, mindful of his stitches. "He was trying to break my nose," Louis yawns, and Harry giggles. "You too? Tried to pull all my hair out  _and_ break my nose last time I had him." They laugh together softly until it goes quiet. 

"I think Frankie's first word is going to be, like, a curse." Harry says. "What with you and the boys around,"

"Don't kid yourself, love, Gemma's just as bad as Lottie is with the language."

"I know! That's what I'm saying, all of us swear like sailors."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. My first word was sod, and look where I am now." Louis huffs, and Harry rolls his eyes. "I don't think that's a valid argument, Lou."

"Then don't argue."

Harry guffaws in surprise and they pause, wait for Frankie's cries. It stays quiet, and Harry sighs. "I love you, Lou."

  
  


**Saturday, 29th August.**

"The lads will be here in ten, Hazza." Louis calls out to him and Harry grunts from his spot on the couch. Louis smiles at Frankie fiddling with Harry's hair. "Tea, love?"  Anne offers, and Harry says yes. Louis nods and makes his way into the dining room. "The cake's ready,"  Anne announces, and Louis can hear Harry get up, watches as he walks into the kitchen with Frankie on his hip. Louis ushers everyone into the lounge and tells them to be quiet. It's not really a surprise party, but startling Liam is always a laugh. The table near the door is overflowing with Liam's gifts and the dining room is glowing with snacks and balloons wishing him a happy twenty-fourth. Louis' about to help  Anne and Harry with the cake when the doorbell rings, and Louis rushes forward. "Why ring the doorbell when you always just barge right in?" Louis says, expecting to see Niall and Liam and instead seeing-

"Next time I'll just waltz right in then, babe." For the second time, Louis thinks he's gone straight. But then Harry sidles up next to him with a hand on his hip and Louis falls in love all over again. "I'm Monica, Niall's girlfriend." the woman at the door smiles, and Harry and Louis both stare in wonder.

A while later, the door busts open again and in come Niall, Liam and Zayn. "Happy birthday!" Everyone shrieks, and Liam bursts out laughing.

It's ages later, and most of them are in the kitchen talking when they hear, "Everyone in here! It's party time!"

The voice sounds suspiciously Irish.

When everyone's in the lounge, they start singing happy birthday in short trills, loud and drunk and obnoxious. Liam blows his candle out and it's a magical afternoon.

  
  



	34. Saturday, 13th September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word 'slut' is used a few times in this chapter. also, please tread carefully, mentions of past harassment and implied sexual abuse.

**Saturday, 13th September.**

Niall's birthday  _starts off_ similar to Liam's. The only difference is that this time, it's in Niall's flat, and there are no under twenty year olds (So no Frankie. He's at home with  Anne for the night.) 

At half-eleven, Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry stumble out of a pub, already deliriously boozed, and they giggle their way toward the third pub of the night. Niall babbles on about something that sounds a lot like  _pencil piercings,_ \- or, well, lets not go the other way. 

Inside the club, it's hot. "Shots!" Somebody yells, and Harry guffaws. "You heard the man!"

Somebody that resembles Liam and Niall spreads ten shots out on the bar, two each, and withing seconds they've all knocked them back. Harry wonders if the whole bar is swaying of if it's just him. He hasn't had a drink for eleven months, now, it's not his fault he's a lightweight. "Lets jig," Niall yells, grabs his pint and jogs onto the dance floor. Liam and Zayn following right behind. "Alright, babe?" Louis slurs, swaying in front of Harry. Harry nods, grins, grabs his hand and his drink and stumbles onto the dance floor, shoves his way into the middle to join the other lads. Louis and Harry grind like that for a bit- Harry's bum in Louis' crotch, and Harry laughs manically as his vision blurs in and out and Niall prances around happily while Liam and Zayn are in their own little world. Everything's beautifully soft and fuzzy. "I- gurro-" Louis grunts into Harry's ear. "I gurro piss," he manages to organise half a liberal sentence and then he's stumbling off to the loo, leaving Harry to his floaty-fish-bird dance moves and obnoxious laughter. In the split second Harry's vision is clear, he notes that Liam and Zayn have fucked off to god-knows-where and Niall has attached himself to a beam a while away, clearly intrigued. Harry flits shamelessly on, drink near finished, mind hazy and soft, for a minute more and then there are hands on his waist again, rougher than before. Harry startles for a second but then smiles and leans back into Louis. "Thass was quick," Harry mumbles, rocking his hips. Louis smells like sick and a strange cologne and Harry simply shrugs it off, assumes Louis got sick and borrowed some lads cologne in the loo. It's not until the harsh hands on his hips move to grab his bum, that Harry wonders if it really is Louis. The height is all wrong, too, and the person rubs his hands down Harry's tummy to his crotch firmly, pressing into his sensitive stomach painfully, and Harry's heart flicks in pain/fear/anger because why is this arse touching him? Harry pushes away from him and turns around, glaring. All at once, Harry's heart jumps out of his throat and he swallows back sick, feeling 100% sober instantly. "Mi-Mike?" Harry stumbles over his words, trying to step back and _away._

"Huh," Mike grunts. "I thought your arse looked familiar." Harry huffs and moves away but gets bumped back by the people dancing. Mike gropes Harry's hips and pulls him closer, grinning evilly." "L-leave me alone," Harry tries to pull away from him but it's fruitless. "Come on, Harry. We both know you want it, little slut. You want it now, just like you wanted it back then. "

It's sad, Harry thinks, because so many people experience this, and people are just oblivious.

Harry hadn't wanted what Mike was about to give him back then, and he doesn't want it now, either. "Please-" Harry begs, near hysterics, pushing against Mike's chest to try get out of his grasp.

"I have a baby,"

Mike cackles and glares down at him. "And which bloke gave that to you? Liam? _Nick?_ Or was it Ted, from the footie team? He said you sucked his cock every Friday back in sixth,"

Harry gasps and tries to pull away harder, tears spilling over his cheeks. "Oh, come on. Don't cry, you slut." Harry realises that Mike is shuffling them toward the loos, and he gasps in panic. "I don't- I don't even know Ted, I never-" Mike laughs shrilly and shoves his hand into the back of Harry's jeans, tugs him along to the loos. "Don't lie, slut. I heard the stories, you were a cock slut, everyone knew it. You and the footie boys behind the shed at sec?" Mike laughs at Harry's expression, eyes dark. "I never did-"

Harry's jolted into Mike's chest from the bodies around him and he cries out. "I- none of that is true!" Harry says hysterically. "I don't want anything from you," Harry pushes at his face. "I'm  _not_ a slut and I  _never_ sucked anyone off at sec! You  _forced_ me into that closet at that party, you  _drugged_ my drink and Ted, whoever that is, lied about  _everything_ !" Harry's sobbing and Mike looks angry, grabs into his hair, but of course, there's Louis. 

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Shove of, twat, it's none of your business." Mike barks, finally getting past the wall of bodies. "None of my business? Get the fuck off of him," Louis slaps Mike's hand away and pulls Harry out of his grasp. Harry collapses into Louis' arms, sobs into his shoulder as Louis glares at Mike. "You better fuck off before I call the cops and tell them what you were trying to do to Harry!" 

"I wasn't doing nowt! He was trying to suck me off, not the other way around!" Harry gasps into Louis' shoulder and Louis squeezes him tight. "Fuck off, Mike. Leave Harry alone, and stop sexually abusing innocent people! You're sick!"

With that, Louis turns and marches Harry out of the club. "It's okay, baby, shh." They settle on a bench and Harry curls into Louis. Louis texts the lads and tells them that he and Harry are outside. "Are you alright?" Louis sounds much better in his head because in reality he's drunk as a skunk. Harry sighs tearfully, fingers twisted in Louis' jumper. "If the lads don't come out in the next three minutes, I'll ring them, okay?"

A moment later, Liam, Liam and Zayn bust out and approach them. "Mike was inside," Louis hisses, and Liam growls in anger. "I'm fine." Harry says, wraps his arms around himself. "Did you..." Harry looks up at Liam, worrying his lip. "Did you know about the rumors?" Liam deflates, and it's enough of an answer for Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?"  Harry isn't angry, just, simply disheartened. "They were disgusting, untrue rumors spread the last week of sixth, Harry," Liam sighs. "I knew they weren't true, so I didn't tell you."

"But are they really not true?" Harry whispers, eyes wet. "Wasn't I a slut?" Liam looks mortified, cheeks red, and Louis' silent beside Harry while Zayn and Niall watch quietly. "No, Harry, those rumors were not true. Mike tricked you, he assaulted you and he deserves much worse than what he's got, but you should just forget about it, the rumours, everything, look where you are now." They're silent for a beat and Harry sighs. "Right. It was six years ago. I enjoyed sixth, so thank you for not telling me." Harry sniffs, leans back into Louis. "I just would've preferred to have never found out, especially not the way I did," Liam looks crestfallen. Niall looks angry and Zayn still looks confused. "Lighten up, boys. It's fine." Harry grabs Louis' hand, feeling bad suddenly. "Lets all go home and get some rest." Harry stands, nearly topples over, adn hugs Liam, Niall and Zayn. "I love you all! Goodbye!"

The trio get a taxi and Louis pulls Harry into his chest. "Lets go home," Louis mutters. "No, I don't want to interrupt Frankie-Bean and mum. Lets go to a hotel." Louis raises his eyebrows and kisses Harry's neck.

They eventually get into a hotel room and Harry can feel tears in his eyes. "I love you," Louis calls from the other side of the room where he's unbuttoning his jeans. He doesn't see Harry's tears, but when his jeans hit the floor and Harry still hasn't replied, Louis looks up and walks over, in his pants and nothing else. "Harry?" Harry cries softly, falls into Louis' arms. Louis apologises and kisses Harry's hair, holds him tight. Harry sniffs and tugs at his shirt, "Please, get it off." Louis helps him pull his clothes off until Harry's also just in his pants, and they slip under the covers, tangled together. "If you want to talk..." Louis says, just so it's there. There's a few minutes of silence where Louis thinks Harry's fallen asleep. "It was a few weeks before end of term, Mike approached me at a party  and flirted with me. He  _kissed_ me and asked me if I wanted to find a room, and when I said no, he snapped. He bought a drink to apologise and I drank it and got hazy, and the next thing I know I'm in a closet with him and he's forcing himself into my mouth. Liam came just in time." Harry's crying again, burrowed into Louis' side. "Tonight Mike said that a guy called Ted had told everyone that I'd suck the footie boys off behind the sheds. He said I was a cock slut and that everyone knew I wanted it." Harry shivers, sniffs. "But it's not true? I didn't do any of those things, and I didn't  _want_ Mike,"

"I know, baby, I know." Louis murmurs, petting Harry's hair. There's another few minutes of silence, but in Harry's mind it's so very noisy. The word  _slut_ like neon lights behind his eyelids. "Can you help me?" Harry whispers into the dark. "Sure, baby, what's up?" Louis pulls him closer. "I-I want to forget, you're the only one I've- and I want you to...show me. I want- I want you to love me." Louis knows what he means, of course. "I  _do_ love you."

"But make me forget, Lou, please."

Louis shushes him by pressing a delicate kiss to his lips. "Please," Harry mewls, and Louis kisses him again and again. Louis gets his wallet out of his jeans to retrieve the travel packet of lube and a condom. "Ill take care of you, hmm?" Louis switches the lamp on and hovers over Harry, who has puffy red eyes and tears dried on his cheeks. "Make you forget?"

It's the first time they're doing this since before Bean was born, so Louis takes his time opening Harry up, gets four fingers inside of him and whispers praise into Harry's hairline. He repeats I love you and beautiful until his hand is cramping and Harry's chest is heaving. He slides the condom on (Harry doesn't want to get pregnant again so soon.) and presses into Harry achingly slow. He knows Harry likes it slow and right now, it's all about Harry. Harry gasps underneath him, unable to catch his breath as he desperately grabs Louis' shoulders, legs around his waist. The whole time Louis' rocking his hips into Harry he's whispering, drawing Harry's mind away from everything and just  _taking care of him._ They're both sweaty, panting messes by the time Harry sobs and stills, comes between them. It only takes Harry's trembles, his expression and the little sounds coming out of his mouth for Louis to come, too. "I love you. You're all that I need and everything I've ever wanted." 


	35. December.

**December**

"Are you ready?" Liam stands in the doorway, eyes bright. "No!" Harry whines, redoing his tie for the umpteenth time. "Harry, you had to be out there, like,  _yesterday,_ don't let Zayn's work go to waste!" Liam's smiling and somehow, it soothes Harry. "Liam! You're supposed to be at the alter!" Zayn busts in, eyes wild. "You're the best man, hurry up!" Zayn shoves Liam out of the room and turns to Harry. "Alright?" Harry nods shakily and almost screams when  Anne comes in. "Alright, lets get this show on the road!"

"Yes!" Zayn does a thumbs up and then bolts out of the room, muttering into his mic. "You look beautiful."  Anne tears up, touches Harry's cheek. "Now lets get you married to that man out there," Harry smiles and links his arm with his mums just as the music starts. "Lets go." she says. "Don't up chuck."

Harry laughs and feels his stomach flutter as they reach the doors. Zayn's standing there, grinning as he talks into his mic. He does another thumbs up and then the doors open, revealing happy faces. Gemma and Frankie are right in the front, and Louis' standing at the alter, staring at Harry with tears in his eyes, and perhaps the biggest smile Harry's ever seen. He smiles back and wipes his cheeks, feels a warmth that he's become used to flood through his veins as they walk closer.  Anne pats Harry's arm as he stops opposite Louis, goes to her seat and watches Louis with big, wet eyes. The ceremony starts and Harry and Louis stare at each other. HarryAndLouis.

"I love you." Harry mouths.

"Today, tomorrow and forever." Louis mouths back.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaannnnnddd....  
> there it is.  
> the last chapter?! wow.  
> okay, I honestly never thought that I'd get here. when i started this, i had just gotten into writing. when i finished this, i'd never been so relieved and elated about a story in my life. this has been such a ride, so emotional, and it's come with me through so much over the two years i was working on it. (I took like, a nine month break in the middle because i wasn't doing well.) ANYWAY, babe, Alia, you who i did this for-  
> i hope you're satisfied.   
> and to everyone else who's taken the time to read this.  
> thank you. i hope it was as emotional and lovely to read as it was for me to write.   
> i'm sorry about all the mistakes, too, i've still not edited this.  
> and, who knows. maybe one day there'll be an epilogue, where Frankie-Bean rules our lives.  
> I've fallen in love with these characters and it's amazing for me to see, and know, that I can actually commit to something, even if it takes literal years to get it done.   
> again, thank you so, so much.  
> and i love love love you.  
> <3  
> ~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT A BABY A, ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ONE TO ME?


End file.
